love through the time romancegeneral
by fantasia-49
Summary: Atem is come back after one mounth and he want to see again his freindsBut he learn that an accident has came to one of his friend. What will he do? Will he be abble to helphis friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Love through the time**

Hello!! I'm new in this andthis is my first fiction and I hope you will like it. It's a long time that I have this story but I decided to change some things so I'll uploaded one or two chapter in the same time, but I try to make this quickly i promised. I xait for your review! Thank you

Note : It's a fanfiction about Atem/and Anzu even if the other will be present.

I'dont' own the character of Yugi oh, they belong to teh autor, except some characters i made, because it'was mine Atem and Anzu will be together!!

Story : Atem is come back after one mounth and he want to see again his freindsBut he learn that an accident has came to one of his friend. What will he do? Will he be abble to helphis friend?

**Part 1**

A Morning day of September, lightened and sunshined, somewhere in Egypt, more exactly in the valley of the kings aside Louqsor from the south of the Nil, a bright and intense light appeared on the ruin of the tomb. Then, for any moments, nothing happened, no noise, no wind can be heard. The atmospher was heavy an surronded with electricity.

No move could be felt, the few life which was present, didn't move. They all looked in the same direction, like if they knew something important is going to happened.

Suddendly, a noise could be heard inside the ruin. It approached more and more. All the nature seemed to be alerted. A shadow came through the entry of the ruins. When something came outside the ruins.

The animals here, looked at for a minute, then they returned of their habits. In fact, it's seemed that it was a person who stood at this entry. A tall tonned man, dressed like the ancient egyptian, more exactly like the pharaohs, in white, a black purple cape and gold bracelets.

He blinked his eyes cause the intensify of the light. So he rose his arm to proctect himself from the sun, then he turned around to search a corner where the sun wasn't here and at least thought about this happened. All was confused in his head. He stayed like this during a moment, sat down on the rock near the ruin.

After several minutes, he stood up with a determined face and moved away from this place. He wanted to found people who could help him. His look on his face was determined like when someone wants to find somebody. During his long walk, he took off his cape which bothered him with the heat and for his progression.

He wandered several hours and arrived to Louqsor. The crowd looked at him choked and dumbfounded. They all thought what was it going on and why he was dressed like this?

The young man found near a building of police. In front of it was a policeman who looked at him both amused and surprised. He wondered if there would be a fancy dress bal or something like this.

« Eh! Young man! Need some help maybe ? Follow me inside the police station if i can do something" Told him the policeman, mid amused and serious.

The young man looked at him surprised and perplexed, but after one minute, decided to follow him inside. 'Perhaps he could help me' he wondered. Arrived in the ofice, the police man sat down and invited the other man to sit down also.

« So, could you please tell me your story and what was going on ? » he asked him and looked at him in the eyes.

« Yes … Actually I'm here in Louqsor and I wonder if I 'm far away from the Cairo, because I get lost a little bit!" He answered him. The policeman laught a little after have heared this. It seemed that the stranger was very lost and confused, and not a crazy because of the expression which was in his face and eyes. He could see that this man was really sincere when he said he was lost.

« Yes, we're really at Louqsor in the South of the Nil. The Cairo is situated more in the North. But…. Why do you talk about the Cairo ? What's happen over there ? Do you know someone ? »

« Yes, that's right ! I know somebody over there. Maybe you know her. Her name is Ishizu Ishtar ? » He answered calmly.

« Of course I know her. She's very famous. She's the director of the department of the ancient history of our government cultural. Moreover, she came some days ago to go to Assouan, for archeological excavation. Maybe she's still here ? » He said while considering on something.

« But are you sure that you know her ? Because I don't want to bother her for nothing » He said a little suspiscious.

But in front of the look on the young man's face, the man changed his mind and decided to trust him. In fact, these eyes expressed a royal strength and a great dignity and sincerity.

The policeman decided to call to the office in Cairo. After any minutes, he obtained the department of the searching and asked to talk to miss Ishtar. He spoke with someone during two minutes and took a piece of paper, scrawled on top of it and then hung up. He took the piece of paper and dialed a new number.

In the office, the silence could be heard. The policeman tapped with his fingers on the desk while waiting that someone lift the receiver. Then a sound could be heard through the phone.

« Hello, this is Mr Asmos from the police station, could I talk With Miss Ishtar, please ?... Miss Ishtar, I'm sorry to bother you, but in my office I have got someone would pretend that's he know and He want to discuss with you. I wondered if this was true or not ? » He asked politely.

By her side, Ishizu wondered what was going on.

« You don't bother me, don't worry. So there is someone who would talk to me and know me ? She answered after a few moment, while wondering who was this person.

The ploliceman turned around toward the other man and asked him his name.

« You could tell her that's Atem and I'm come back, she 'll understand I think » He just said that seriously.

The policeman, puzzled, repeated what the young man has told him. He heard a long silence and he asked what was happened.

The stranger's identity was at last unveiled. The pharaoh was returned.

The policeman, worried by the silence, reiterated his question.

« Miss Ishtar, are you alright ? Do you reallyknow this person ? »

« What… Oh… Hum… yes ! Excuse me ! Did you really say that his name was Atem, didn't you ? And he was returned ?... That's impossible…. I can believe this ? » She finished to say to herself to try and convince herself of what was she heard.

« Do you want me to put this joker in jail ? » continued the policeman while turning around in order to the young man don't hear him.

« No, no, no… don't do that ! I prefer check by mylself first of all. I leave now so I'll be there in one hour about, don't worry…. And thank you for warning me, Mr Asmos, see you soon. » then the policeman hung up.

The policeman, surprised with this action, looked at him with more intensity and tried to understand. During any minutes, he lock into this eyes and saw an incredible strength which commands respect and admiration.

« Miss Ishtar come as soon as possible from Edfou, but I would like to understand who you are to her for reacting like this ? » retorted Mr Asmos to Atem, who was flabberasted.

Atem didn't what to say because if he told his story, this man would think he was crazy. Moreover, he was so confused and he didn't know exactly what 's happened.

In Edfou, near the Horus 's temple, Ishizu was dumbfounded, and repeat constantely, the same words : Oh my god ! this is really possible ?

At this moment, her assistant rejoined her and founf her in this state.

« But what was happened, Miss Ishtar ? Why are you like ? » She asked her worried with the look on the face of her boss.

Ishizu looked at her without say anything for a long time, always in her mind. Then she announced that she has to go to Louqsor for something very important. She asked to her assistant if she could supervise the works during her absence and if there was some issues she could join her on her mobile.

« Don't worry Miss Ishtar, I take car of all of this. You can leave tranquil » She reassured her, even if she wondered what was happened to her for reacting like this. Normally her boss is calm and reflected and now she's ready to quit her work to go to Louqsor. But she asked any questions because she though that Miss Ishtar have to have her reasons.

Ishizu thanked her and moved away. During the travel, she though about this and the repercussion that this come back would bring. 'How it is possible'. She was hurried to arrive and notoced this by herself.

During this time, Atem waited patiently that Isshizu arrive, because he wanted to see her and try to solve this. He though of the things was happened since he finally has acceded to the gates of the kingdom of death where his ancestors rest. He didn't exactly remember all, but that what's sure that he had to see again his friends. He waited for a long time and h saw that's the policeman wondered a lot of questions as well and wanted to understand too

Mr Asmos observed carefully, the youg man who was sat down motionless and upright, folded his arms and hi seyes closed like if he medited. From him, a calm and solemn aura and the policeman felt impressed, like if in front of him there was a royal prince. The policeman went back to his duties.

One hour passed and suddendly a noise coming from a car which parks could be heard. Then a door slaming and footsteps could be heard also. Any minutes later, a door opened onto a young tanned and dark hair woman dressed in white She walked gracefully and as the same time with determination, that the people around her felt respectful toward her. Mr Asmos stood up and came to her.

« Thanks for coming faster, I'm confused to disturb you, Miss Ishtar ! »

« Don't worry, because if it's true, then it'll be my turn to thank you » Answered the young lady.

Atem who stayed in the office, wasn't able to see who was arrived, neither hear their talking. He wondered who was this person, but he felt less nervous because the policeman left him so he couldn't felt his glance and the waiting began to be long.

In the corridor, Mr Asmos and Ishizu came near to the door. She hesitated a little, because she was afraid that wasn't him. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply to find the strength to look at this person. Then she opened her eyes and went in front of the policeman, who had opened the door while waiting. So he let her went inside first and so she moved forward and entered slowly in the office.

What she saw firstly, was a young tanned man like her who looked at her. She saw his dark purple eyes. Thoses eyes which reflected wisdom and surprising strength, and in this intant, held a bit of surprise and relief. Then, she noticed his dressing that can had astonished a lot of people since he wore clothes which was worn to the epoch of the pharaoh. At last, she saw his spiky dark purple hair with and blond lock, some raised on his head, some frame his face.

She had the time to notice all this in one minute. Suddendly, she recognized him. He was really back. The frighten she had disapeared and the joyce replace dit. Some tears flew in her eyes, so she wiped quickly. Then she went towards his friend who was stood up, happy to see her again.

« Oh my god ! It's tue that you are come back ? But How…..and why….. , my Pharaoh ! » exclaimed her, astonished by this miracle.

« Yeah ! I'm back ! I'm so happy to see you too. I don't know what to do because all this is confused in my head, But you are here ! Thank you Ishizu » Answered Atem with his deep voice, relieved to see her here.

They shaked their hands each other warmly and focused on them some instant to reassure that's not a dream under the mdused glance of the policeman who does not understand all this.

« But… Who he is ? Why are you so respectful with him ? You treat him like if he was a prince or someone important ! » Asked Mr Asmos curious about what happened.

« In fact, this is a exact » answered Ishizu laughing, « He is one of the last descendant of the pharaohs of this epoch »

The policeman stayed quiet anda at the same time he wondered if all this was true. But he remembered the impression he had felt with him so he began to believe her.

« It's great ! But why don't we see him before… this explained why he wore this clothes » He said while he though.

Hey looked at each other embarrassed and they though as well.

« I think he is tired for the moment, can I take him away ? » Asked Ishizy who don't want to bring details.

He was disappointed by this but he understood, so he decided to let them leave snce there wasn't any problem.

« But this young man hasn't got his paper. He has to have its…. Unless someone stole its » Said the policeman.

« No, no… » The two looked at each other to found a good answer. « Don't worry, He had to forget at home going out this morning. Thank you again for all you have done, we let you ! »

After said goodbye, they climbed in the car and they went bound for the hotel to take a rest.

« It's really a miracle that you are here when one month you left for the kingdom of death » Began Ishizu « But at first I take you away to the hotel where i'm going to book one suite with two bedrooms, like that you'll able to take a rest and…. Change your clothes ! » She said smiling while looking at his outfit. Indeed, his clothes wasnt' for his epoch and she understood the questions that the policeman wanted to ask. What it is more strange that a young man dressed like a pharaoh today.

Atem smiling too looking at him, then he became serious again while looking at her.

« You say that it has been one month that I left for the afterlife ? Nevertheless, I was the impression that one day had passed and not one month » He said while meditating on what he just learnt.

« So Yugi and the other are returned to Domino, arent they ? » Exclaimed Atem.

**Partie 2**

Far away, a thousand of kilometers, to Japan exactly, where the first day of school had began, after the holiday. This holiday which has been suffering for Yugi and his friends. Indeed, they had lived an exciting adventure to help their friend pharaoh to find hid name and rejoin the afterlife for his eternal rest.

Since two years, when Yugi succeded to assemble the pieces of the puzzle of the millenium and so set free the pharaoh's spirit, they lived a lot of adventures to help him to find his memories and save the world.

This is during this adventures they became the best friends and when he had to leave them to the afterlife, it was hard for them, but they knew that their friend rested in peace and with his family.

Thanks to those adventures, they could met and make new friends around the world and, beside, find their own strength and quality.

This group was formed by five people. First the hero, Yugi, the boy who took in the pharaoh's soul and whom he looks like very much except the size. He 's knex as the king of game especially to the duel monster, and the other games. He's now in second year to the high school of Domino. He's small, but he has got a big heart, especially toward those he loves. He's devoted, obliging, kind a little to much. Thanks to this kindness and his perseverance, he conquered the Joey's friendship, who was the second member of this group.

Indeed, him and his friend Tristan, was a hooligan, before met Yugi, he loved to fight (again today) and annoy Yugi on account of his small size. But one day, when they had attacked by a strong man, Yugi defended them despite his size. So Yoey could seen he was brave, Joey decided to trust to Yugi ad became friend with him. Thanks to this friendship he calmed down and above all he discovered the universe of the duel monster. He initiated at this to take part in a tournament to win the price and save his sister. Although, he wasn't motivated at first, he discovered a real passion for it and all along this adventures, he became a good opponent, even if he is again ipulsive and win with a little luck. It's someone who fight for those he loves like Yugi.

Then, there is Tristan. He's not a duellist, but he's always here for his friend. He's more adult than Joey, but he can fight when it's necessary, and sometimes he adored provoking Joey and fighting with him, like children. At the begining, he can't stand Yugi and the friendship which existed between Joey and Yugi. But he learnt to know him so much and apreciate him. Now he follows Joey and Yugi everywher. Moreover, he fell in love with the little Joey's sister, Serenity and do what he can to seduce her for the misfortune of Joey.

The fourth member, is the a young women, who's called Anzu an dis the childhood friend of Yugi. She knew him since their nine years (in my history. I know they knew them since their childhood but what's age exactly, I don't know). She was always there for him especially when people annoyed him. She's a carring, nice, lovely and generous person, even if she can have a little temper because she know what 's she want. She followed the others in all the adventures and always helped them by supporting and finding some solutions for some problems. She's the first to have noticed the change inside Yugi with the puzzle because she knew him very much with his reactions and moves. She saw there was two people in one body.Moreover, she has a crush with the second personnality as soon as she heard him and after saw him.

The last and not least member, is not other than the pharaoh Atem, for long knew like Yami, because he didn't knew his name neither his past since he was enclosed in the puzzle during thousand years while waiting to be free by the choosen and save te world. When he was free, he was distant and lonely, but with the time and the help of Yugi and his friends, he learnt to open up. Despite their likenesses, their characters are opposite. Atem is somone more reflected, calm and more strong. On the contrary, it's more difficult for him to make friend because he less also trust to the others, even if by the contact with Yugi he make wiser. For his last adventure, he had to return in his past to save his world and for this he had to find his name. Thanks to his friends he had found his name and saved his kingdom. And after o last fight with Yugi, he was returned in the afterlife to rest eternally.

All of this was during the summer holiday, in August. The four guys live in Domino and they are all in second year of high school.

In this 1er september, a Monday exactly, the class was ove rat half past three pm, with relief for our friends who waited that since the morning. Joey was the first to stand up, excited and headed for Yugi.

« Eh ! Yugi ! You come ? I need to have fun, let's face some duellist, or maybe we can go in the arcade ? »

Yugi didn't listen to his friend because all his care was focus on Anzu, who was not in the mood since the return to Egypt.

For the departure of Atem, Anzu was in low spirit. She had the impression not to find hers way around, like if one part of her was gone with him. She wish he had stayed with them, especially with her, to lve and laugh together. She though at this all the time, so she didn't consecrated no more to her practice of the dance. She losttne flamme which was in her since she was small. She went on to dance but she wasn't as exalted as before, she moved almost mechanically and since the class had taken, she didn't dance anymore.

She realized that the class was over. So she stood up during Yugi gazed at her. He decided to speak to her.

« Do you want to put together, Anzu ? » asked Yugi with alittle hope she could say yes.

« I'm sorry, guys ! But I have my job, once upon a time, maybe ? » She whispered, without look at them and she left the room while saying a sad goodbye.

Joey, Tristan and also Yugi, looked at her leaving, with annoyance. They wanted to help but they didn't know how do that, and especially Yugi who loved her very much.

« I'm sad when I saw her like this. I wonder what's happen to her ? » Asked Tristan.

« She's like this since the departure of Atem. I know that was hard for all us but she seems to not recover from that. » continued Joey « What do you think about that, Yugi ? » Asked Joey looking at him.

But He don't answer because he wonder the feeling that Anzu has for Atem was much love than friendship, that would explain her sadness. But in the same time, he refused to admit it. So he stood up with enhusiastically to chase away his tought.

« It's sure, It's hard for her, but she's stronger than anybody and soon she recover her cheerfullness ! I know and I'm sure we must let her alone, because for the time being she wants to be alone. So let's play ! »

But inside him, Yugi was worried and wondered if she really will be better. Moreover, He noticed that in his presence she was sadder, because she don't talk with him like before. He wondered if it was due to his likeness with Atem. Nevertheless, he wanted help her with all his heart and find again his complicity with her, and see her happy again.

So they left the school, by a beautiful and sweet afternoon for a summer end. Suddendly, they saw a group of young duellist who fought. When she saw Yugi they wanted to fight him in duel.

« Eh ! You want to fight against us, Mister Mutô ? » They said.

« Please, don't call Mister. I'm not so old. Call me Yugi and to fight, I don't know…. » He couldn't continue because Joey interpellated them.

« Eh ! kids, you don't forget someone ! I'm ready to face you ! »

He felt like he was underestimated. After all, he had finished fourth to the last tournament and he wanted them to show he wasn't a beginner.

« Maybe… but we want to face with Yugi instead, the king of game ! » launched the youngs.

« If you want fight him, you 'll have to fight me first, understood kid !! » blew up Joey.

« Calm down Joey ! » Said Yugi anxious.

« That's clair ! Stupid idiot ! You don't go to rub shoulders with this kids !! » Launched Tristan, with a moching look.

« What !...You dare treat me IDIOT !! You don't see you dummy !! » Screamed Joey who was brought closer together dangerously to Tristan, readdy to fight with him.

« Humpf !! Come on !! I wait !! » Scream also Tristan who had raised his fists to deal with the punches.

During the two friends were fought, Yugi and the kids looked at them laughing. Then turning around toward the duellists, Yugi thought of something to try to make his friends see reason.

« Listen, I want to face with you as well, only if you face with Joey first, ok ? » Proposed Yugi.

The young duellists looked to each other and after a moment of hesitation, they agreed. Yugi called out to Joey, who was situated under the hold of Tristan and tried to breath, because Tristan had caugh Joey with one arm around his neck and was bended in two under Tristan. When they heard Yugi to call them, tey looked to each other a moment, then moved aside one of other, each trying to take back their contenance. Joey came near to the duellists and began hid duel, ready to engage in this battle under the looks of all to show them what he can do.

'Maybe I' am not at the same level to Yugi, but I can do it and some day I would succeed in beat him' Thought Joey, with all his soul. He believed very He much in it. He smiled innerly and began his duel with the cheerly up of his friend.

During this time, in the tea house, Anzu who worked here, was deep inside in her thought. So she didn't see the new customers who arrived and expected her to be served.

« Anzu ? There are new customers who are arrived ! » Said nicely one of the waitress. « Don't you feel good ? You are a little strange since a moment. If you are not well, you can tell me about, Anzu ? »

The young waitress who spoke to her was called Kazumi. She was nothing else that her cousin. They didn't see them for a long time, because Kazumi lived to Kyoto with her parents. But she had decided to pursue her studies to Domino, fromthe next semester and she was lived now with the parents of Anzu not to feel alone and Anzu and her parents was ravished. She found this job one week before Anzu, who was left to Egypt at this time. They were found again in the same job and was enchanted because theywere like sister. Indeed, Kazumi had a facile nature, she was gentle, obliging and got on with the people who appreciated her nature. So Kazumi had noticed since the come back of Anzu to Egypt, she was less jolly and enthusiasm than before ; She asked if it happened something in Egypt.

« No, No ! It's alright ! Don't worry Kazumi, I was in my thoughts, but I return to my job ! » Reassured Anzu giving a hint of smile and she left at the table where the new customers was installed.

Kazumi looked at her and wondered what happened to her, because even if she said she was ok, Kazumi felt that she had a problem. Indeed, Anzu was always joyfull, cheerful and serious in her job, and now she was absent minded and morose. Kazumi hped one day, Anzu could speak with her. 'Provided that she find again her joy of life. Please that someone could help !' She thought with all the strength of her heart. Then she returned at her job, because some customers arrived.

At six o clock in the evening, their job was over. Kazumi and Anzu left the tea house direction their house.

« I feel a little nervous for tomorow ! Luckily you 'll be with me, Anzu ! » Said Kazumi. Infact she starts the class in the same school that Anzu.

« Don't worry Kazumi, I'm and I'll be with you. Further, you'll meet my friends ! I'm pleased to introduce them ! You'll see they are cool ! » Answered Anzu smiling and putting an hand on her shoulder, to reassure her cousin.

« Thank you, and I long to meet them. » Said Kazumi smiling too and looking Anzu.

« Can you go to home without me, I have something to do again, excuse me » Told her Anzu.

« No…Don't worry. I see you later ! Bye » Answered Kazumi.

Smiling, Anzu left her and went to the museum like everyday, to contemplate the stone, the one where there is the representation of the pharaoh and his priest who fought. The one she had admired, formerly, with him. Her look was sad, melancholy and she repeated constantely « Why are you left ? I would like so much him to be here with…. Me » She said while some tears escaped from her eyes. It was like a prayer which each day grasped her heart.

The staff of the museum had noticed this beautiful girl with a sad face, because she stayed for a long time in front of this stone. They were affected and also intrigued.

« I wonder why she comes everyday to look at this stone with this sad look ? » Ased one of the staff ;

« Me too ! And particularly why this stone ? I mean what this stone has got for her to look at it like this ? Indeed it is beautiful but it is also very old. It must be improtant to her heart » membe » Added an other member of the staff.

It was a myster for them and they decided to return at their job after this little break, without an answer at that. They wondered if tomorow she would be there again. Indeed, the stone will have to leave the museum to return in Egypt, by an order of the Egypt consulate, because they wanted to take back and expose it in other museum. How this young woman was going to react at this ? It was they wondered all. They saw her left the museum at seven o clock around with tears which had flew.

Anzu left the museum with her sad thought while trying to smile. On her way she crossed Joey, Tristan and Yugi in full animated discussion and she heard them talked and laughed.

« So guys ! You had looked ! I had beaten all. Frankly…. They weren't so strengh and they dared refuse to face me, really !! » Boasted Joey walking in front of his friends.

« Yes We know !! You're the best ! Bless the king Joey and his magnificient performance like a duellist !! » Said Tristan bended like the clowns had made in front of the king and under the glance of Yugi who was laughing.

« Eh ! Please Tristan ! You believe you're funny !! Andy ou, Yugi, Why you laugh ? »

« Excuse Joey ! But i twas funny ! But you were great ! One day you'll be respected in the world of duellist. I'm proud of you and I respect you ! » Said Yugi.

« That's right ! You're strong ! So excuse me too ! It was just for the fun ! » Said Tristan taking Joey by the neck to show his affection and he was proud too of him.

Joey pushed back kindly Tristan and turn over not to show that this speach had touched him, because he could see that his friends believed in him and they were always here. For him it was something very important. He turn to his friends to look at them.

« Thank ! My friend ! » He said embarrassed, a hand behind his head smiling.

Then they laughed together. Suddendly Joey stopped and looked far away serious.

« Eh ! What's going on ? Your head…. » Tristan and Yugi began to ask.

Because they just turned over and saw what Joey had seen. Indeed, they noticed Anzu far so they decided to approach her while running to reach her.

« Eh ! Anzu ! If you had finished your job come with us. It's not good for you to stay alone ! First of all, you have no choice ! It's an order ! » They said breathless with a tone mid severe.

« I don't know….. » She began to say.

Then, she looked at them and understood that they were worry for her. So she decided to follow them not to worry them more than they were and also to try to forget, even if it was for a one night. They finished the day together, more joined and had fun everywhere. They went home a little late but happy, even Anzu.

« Thanks guys ! I'm feel better. Thank you to be here for me ! » She said to thank for their help.

« Eh ! It's nothing. Friends are here for that, don't forget. You had helped us more often than us ! » They said.

Anzu smiled for the first time since a longtime. Then she remembered something.

« Oh ! I forget to say that tomorow someone will be there with me. In fact it's my cousin, Kazumy who is arrived since few days. I'll introduce her to you, guys ! So be nice !! Ok !! »

« It's true ? Don't worry we'll be nice with her. I 'm in a hurry to meet her ! » Said Joey enthusiastic.

« Yeah ! Alright, it's cool !! » Told her Tristan.

They left each other to went home. Yugi proposed to come with Anzu, but she refused.

« It's nice but I prefer to go home alone ! Don't worry, I'm ok ! Moreover, you must go home too ! But thank you ! »

« But it's not a problem ! You know …. » Yugi didn't go on because he saw that Anzu wanted to be alone.

« Ok ! Like you want ! But don't forget we're here for you ! » He said simply.

But deep inside, he tought 'I'm here ! I would like to help you so much because you're important to me' He stopped his tought because he knew his tought would hurt him.

Anzu smiled at him saying goodbye and went away.

When he saw her went away, Yugi felt very sad and despair which he couldn't stop, because he understood that she didn't need him. Nevertheless, his only wish was to be with her, see her smile like his night. And he felt like he couldn't help her to give back her happiness. Tears flew on his face.

« Goodnight » He whispered saddly.

He went home more vexed. But when he arrived he decided to forget this and be strong for her and for him.

When she turned over and saw him to move away, Anzu looked at him with gratitude. But, even if she had been fun she couldn't help to think about « HIM ». But she claimed to be 'He went away now ! So I must be strong and learn again to smile ! After all I'm not alone and i don't want to worry everybody anymore !!'. With this speach she went home and went to bed and for the first time, she slept well.


	2. Chapter 2

3

**Hi! I come back!! please have fun to read this!! **

**I will wait for your reviews!!Thank you**

**I don't own yugi oh except for some characters wos was mine!!**

**3**

Back to Louqsor, the next morning, a warm breeze blew on the city and its inhabitants began to wake up. Bit by bit, the daily life noises could be heard.

Only one person, this morning on a balcony, contemplated the sight. Woke up since the dawn, Atem could had felt the freshness of a end night in Egypt, with the breeze which stroked his face and brightened up his sense, while thinking again about his last fight.

He saw again very distinctly the one with Yugi whose the issue had to decide to his rest or not, the heart rending goodbye given to his friends. But especially, he saw again the momen, when he arrived ahead his father and his friends, the talk with his father. After a good rest, he remembered exactly, of what they talked. Indeed, he thought he was arrived at the end of his journey and so he could rest eternally near his family. Nevertheless, that wasn't happened. He saw again the warm welcome given by his father, then after the talk, his father pushed him nicely where he came from. The last memory was the kindly smile of his father, just before a blinding and powerful light brought him at the spot where he was left. He considered on what his father had revealed and he wondered how he carried out it.

Tired of his reflections, he came back in the present and he was aware of the sunrise. Indeed, a golden color appeared in front of his eyes and he can saw the limpid blue sky. He became aware of his return among the living and admired, in peace, the landscape beauty, tinged with marvelous color which was created by God. He breathed deeply, happy to be there. He went on looking at the city which woke up slowly and he didn't grow weary of that.

About eight o' clock, a slight knock at the door could be heard and teared awway Atem in his contemplation. The door opened and he could see Ishizu came in with a smile on her lips.

« Hi, My pharaoh ! Did you sleep well ? Did you feel better ? » Asked Ishizu kindly.

« Hi Ishizu ! But, please don't call me Pharaoh, I'm no more a Pharaoh, so you can call me Atem ! To answer your question yes….. I feel better ! » Answered Atem smiling.

« Good ! My Phara… Euh no Atem. Since you are awake, we can take our breafast and talk, if you please. Because, I think you will understand that I have a lot of questions to ask » She said seriously while looking right in the eyes.

He supported her look. After all he understood very well that she wanted to know more. If it was the opposite, he came up questions and he would have answers. After few seconds to look at each other, Ishizu smiled and turned round to head for the door. He followed her and closed the door behind him.

He arrived in the living room and stopped to watch it, he didn't have the time to do it the last night. This living room had a majestic decoration with warm and shimmering colors. The furniture was all marvelous, neither too luxurious nor too simple. They seemed confortable. The size room was enough big for people could feel well.

He heard Ishizu call him, so he rejoined her. A table had been layed with a lot of tasty foods.

« I ordered several dishes, because I didn't know what you prefer for your breakfast ! » Explained Ishizu seeing a few astonishment in Atem eyes. « I hope you will like it ? » She said while settling down at her place.

« Hum ! Don't worry it's ok with me ! » He answered imitating her.

They took their breakfast quietly while apreciating each dishes. After the meal, they stood up and took their coffe while settling down on the couch, to discuss quietly.

« I can't believe that you are there with us… It's so amazing… Because It seemed, yet , that when you were defeated by Yugi, you had to go in the afterlife for your eternal rest. And, nevertheless you are here ! » Said Ishizu looking at him intensely to be sure she didn't dream.

« Well ! You know for me it's also weird. Because when I was over there, my father and the people I care was there. But when I was in front of my father, He looked at me and said to me, that it wasn't my place to be there, that my destiny had been altered, since the Gods had grant a second chance to live, for having save the world of the destruction thanks to my courage » He stopped to take back his breath. Then he talked again with a confidence tone.

« He also told me that they were rarely merciful and I had to profit by this chance which it was offered to me. He also added when my destiny appeared, I'll know or I'll feel it. »

After a moment of silence, like he searched his words, Atem take back his story.

« I had the feeling one hour or a little more had been passed, when we talked. Then he took me in his arms and wished me luck. It was at this moment, I caught a brief glimpse of bright light and after I was in the tomb ruins. I was able to go out alive by a miracle ! » He interrupted again to drink a gulp of his coffee. Ishizu looked at him carefully and silently and she let him take back his story quietly, because she felt that he needed to talk and he didn't finished it.

« Then, I wander for a half day to arrive at Louqsor. There I saw a policeman or rather he found me. I didn't know how react and if I had to tell him my story afraid he wasn't able to believe me or else he believed I was crazy. Fotunately, I kept all my memories of my life as a spirit and he was agreed to call to you, otherwise I don't know what I have done »

The silence could be heard and nobody dared to broke it.

« So you tell me that your father told you that your destiny has changed and you returned on earth to realise it. Moreover, when it will arrive you will know or feel it ? Well it's weird ! I wonder what sort or destiny it is ? » She said to herself thinking.

For a moment, only the noise of the city could be heard in the room. Indeed, the two didn't talk, occupied in their own thought. Ishizu found it difficult to believe it. Of course it wasn't the first time she was present at a miracle, but she was all the same surprised. In the same time, she was happy for him because he finally could live his own life. But she wondered what this miracle could hide. Was it a God gift or It hid something else. She dismissed that last thought from her mind and decided to profit by the present.

On the Atem side, he thought if the God gave him another chance to live, he finally lived for himself and not as a representante of the divinity. He especially could see again his friends, live with them and decide what it will be the best for him.

« You know what ! Since the God gave you an opportuneness to live a second time your life, you must hold of it ! After all, Few people have the chance to come back from the afterlife ! » She began to say smiling at him « You'll be able to live your life for you only and with those you cherish the most ! It's formidable !! » She finished to say smiling happy for him.

Atem gave a hint of a smile while thinking, because he just thought the same thing before and he knew that Ishizu understood since she lived almot the same thing. Indeed, A few month ago, her family and she, lived in the shadow of duties and obligations, so they couldn't have the life they wanted. It was before he found his memories and went in the afterlife. Now they would have to have the life they always wanted and be happy. He tought too of what he wanted and his first wish was to see again his friends. He wondered what Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Anzu was doing just now. He remembered them clearly. Yugi and his kindness, Joey and his special mood and his bravery, Tristan and his friendship and this way to make Joey fume and their fight, and at last but not least, Anzu and her strength in friendship and life. Thinking about her, he smiled. She has quite enough strength and courage which could compete with his own and she always believed in him when he doubted. He wondered if she went on dance to pursue her dream.

« Hum ! Yes, you're right ! I'll be going to live my own life !! » He said with his deep voice. « But how do this ? I mean there are a lot of things to make for this !? »He finished to say thinking of the works this will be generated.

Indeed, it'll take a lot of time and energy and in this way a little bit of imagination to make him be born again administratively of course, that in fact is dead thousands years ago, especially the pharaoh's reign was over for a long time. They thought about this each other for a moment, when suddenly, Ishizu spoke, because she was going to have an idea.

« Listen, I've got an idea ! Currently I work at the ancient history research department for our country ! My job consist in looking for all which concern our country and registering to the ministry. I can say that I wanted to know if there were still some pharaoh descendants in our country. I made genealogical search and other and I found you » She said delighted with her idea.

Atem thought about that for a while, because It was interesting but they had to think of something to explain what he had done during seventeen years.

« Don't worry ! I can fix this ! After all, I had to do this for Marek, Odion and I. But it's after that there will be a little problem, the ministry will meet you and know you, moreover, you won't have your administrative papers at once and you will have to learn to live at our time. You will have to be patient I'm sorry !! » She said looking sorry for him.

But for him, patience was one of his strong point. If he could see his friends and live with them, he would wait, because he felt that his destiny was over there.

« It's ok Ishizu I will be patient ! After all you are there. And I must learn how is this world even if I kept some memories of what I lived as a spirit in this time. So even if it takes a long time, I will come back to Japan ! » He concluded with a dazzled smile, full of confidence and determination.

« Oh ! I don't worry about you, I have trust in you and I know that you will succeed ! » She answered smiling too « Wait ! I come back » She said while standing up from the couch.

Then she went away towards her room and came in. Atem looked at her going away while wondering what she was going to do over there. He heard a noise, like someone who looks for something. Some minutes later, he saw her come back with her mobile as well as her big black notebook with an inscription on top of it. There was written « smile at the life, and the life smile on you ». He smiled seeing this.

Seeing her so focused, he said to himself that she had some things important to do and he decided to let her tranquil. He got ready to move and go away in his room, when he felt a soft and firm arm close around his wrist.

« You can stay ! It's about you after all and you don't disturb me !! » She simply said making him sit down. Indeed Ishizu had been left for loocking for things she needs to call her brother and inform him. it was ten o' clock in the morning, she knew that his brother would be in pause. She dialed his number and waited he lifted the receiver.

She heard the bell during she waited for someone lifted the receiver, then she heard the phone click, which meaned that someone had tood the call. Then a voice could be heard through the phone.

Ishizu introduced herself and began the call asking, firstly, how he was and vice versa. At this moment she looked at Atem and began to say the real reason for this call. She told the strange event that happened in the kings valley.

During she told him the facts, Atem wondered how Marek was going to react. It didn't took a long time to know it, because when she finished to speak to him, a long silence could be heard then suddendly a laugh was perceived through the phone. After Marek was calm, Ishizu talked to him again. Atem couldn't stop himself from smiling with the reaction of Marek, which was completely normal

Suddendly he saw in front of him a mobile. He raised his eyes and saw that Ishizu held him it to speak with his brother.

« Try ! Maybe He will believe you ? » She simply said.

Dumbfounded, he looked the mobile then her and after a moment of hesitation, he took it and introduced himself to Marek, saying the same thing that Ishizu had said before.

On the other hand; Atem heard nothing for a while, until he heard a lot of question that Marek asked him. Atem try to answer but he hadn't got the time because Marek didn't let him the time to do it. He raised his eyes and sighed, then he looked at her to help him. Ishizu understood what was going on and took back the mobile. She calmed down gently but firmly his brother. She told him that one or two days, they would be there so he could ask all the questions he would. Next, she asked him to call Mr Poulos for her, who works for the culture ministry and supervise the works done by her department. Finally, she asked him to say nothing about this apart from Odion and if he had all noted. She said him goodbye and hung up.

She got her breath, under the understanding look of Atem, because Marek could be a little bit unreasonable with his reactions. They looked at each other and they laughed happily.

« Oh my ! I believed that I could never hang up ! » Began Ishizu stopping laughing. « I'm sorry for this ! But I didn't think he could react like this ! »

« Ah ! Don't worry ! And then it's understanding, isn't it ? Moreover, he remind me Joey ! » Said A tem without stop himself laughing.

It was the first time for Ishizu to see him laugh so joyfully. She knew that it hadn't arrived since a long time, maybe never in his life as a pharaoh. And see him laughing more relaxed, she smiled. She hoped that he have more opportunity to do it and be happy simply.

After they could take back their breath, Ishizu took her mobile once again and dialed another number. She talked for a while, then she hung up. Then she called the station to book two tickets for Cairo to leave tomorow, the third september at eleven in the morning.

She hung up after have had the confirmation of the booking. She then layed down her mobile on the table and closed her eyes for a moment. She reopened her eyes looking at the young man, sat down facing her and looking at her carefully.

« Well ! It's done ! I feel that tomorow will be a big day, with my brother ! He will ask a lot of question, I'm afraid ! » She said sighing.

« Yes, I think too ! But I will know to face it ! And I'm sure you will be able to calm him, like you did earlier, didn't you ? » He answered smiling.

« Oh ! I'm not sure ! My brother can be irritating sometimes ! » Sighing again « But, there will be Odion to help us if necessary ! He always knew to calm him when I couldn't do it ! » She finished to say.

« It's normal ! Marek consider him like a brother ! And may be more easy to speak with a brother than a sister, for Marek ! I think ! » Answered Atem with a deeper voice than usual and smiling like to reassure her.

Ishizu didn't answer, but she smiled too to thank him. She knew he was right. Marek and Odion were like two brother since always, whereas no blood link existed between them and Odion. For Marek it had been always like this. But for her, it was a little different, especially since they had been outside of their hidden life and they lived outside. She respected and loved him very much, but she had the feeling that it was stronger that the link between Marek and him. Even if she didn't know what was this feeling.

Then, she decided to drive away this thougth and come back at the present. Atem had seen her when she was in her thougth and had let her without intervene, because he understood that it was personal and he didn't want to stop her. He so waited the next event progress quietly.

« So ! To finish, I asked Marek for taking an appointment with Mr Poulos for me. He works at the culture ministry, he also supervises the work and the research carried out at the ancient history department. He named me director because he know our story and that I can help with this. » She said with a little smile in the lips corner.

« But are you sure we can trust him ? I mean I don't doubt you, but this is more incredible than your story ! » He asked with a little concerned voice.

« Trust me ! It's a man That I would give my confidence and he is charming ! I'm sure he can help us and he will be eager to meet you, believe me ! » She reassured him.

Atem could see the bright and sincere smile which was on her lips as far as her ears. Her eyes were sparkling when she said his name. She had to trust him very well in order that the quiet and reserved Ishizu was like this. Reassured, he pushed him a little more in his seat and approved what she had said. He thought as well that all this things werent't going to be simple and he wondered if he could manage this.

Ishizu looked at him when he was in his thought and understood that he had some questioning about that which justified with this situation. She reassured him again putting her hand on his shoulder to show him she was here like his brother and Odion to help him. He looked at her and thanked her with a confident smile.

« After I have called Marek, I contacted my assistant to warn her that I came back to Cairo earlier and she was in charge of the rest of the work. If she had a problem, she could call me, but I think she will be able to fix that, I trust her ! » Began Ishizu.

Atem approved one more time without say nothing and waited what she had to tell.

« At last, like you heard, I booked two train tickets to Cairo tomorow at eleven in the morning. I hope it's alright, Atem ! » She finished to say.

« Hum ! Yes it's ok ! And I'm sorry to create you some problems ! I'm grateful for the help you give me, really I appreciate !! » He told her drawing himself up of his chair and looking her warmthly.

« Eh ! That's ok for me ! I'm charmed to help you really ! It's not a problem so don't worry !! » She reassured smiling warmthly too.

They looked at each other and smiled happily. Then she stood up again and proposed to go out to visit the city and find clothes for him a little more modern. He looked at him up and down and approved, then they went out of the room.

Back to Cairo, in one high school. It was more ten o'clock. A young man was standing stunned after a call on his phone. He stayed like that for a moment. This Young man it was none other than Marek.

Suddendly, a hand put on his shoulder. Surprised, he turned back to found a person who was Bakura. Indeed, he was stayed in Egypt, after his friends departure, because his father, who was archeologist and in charge of one museum in Cairo, was there too. Bakura had decided to stay near him and he was enrolled in the same high school than Marek and they became friends.

Seeing him not coming, Bakura went to look for him and had found him like this, stand up not moving after one call. He didn't know what exactly had happened during this call, but it seemed that what Marek had learnt was amazed.

« Eh ! Mareck, what's going on ? Are you ok ? You don't have some problem, do you ? » He asked a little worried.

« Oh ! It's you ! Ha this ! Don't worry it's nothing. It was just my sister who called me and asked me to do something for her which was…. A little surprising ! But it's nothing ! Eh ! Eh ! » Answered Marek patting bakura shoulder.

Bakura looked at him surprised and he wondered what's going on ? Then the bell of the end of the pause could be heard.

« Ah ! The break is over ! We go back ? » Suggested Marek who began to go away, to avoid going on the talk with Bakura, because he could see he would ask some questions.

Bahura sighed and decided to follow him.

During the morning, Marek though again about what he learnt and he was excited. He was in a hurry to see him again and in the same time, he was embarrassed about bakura not to tell him, like his sister had told him. He wondered if he suspected something and Marek didn't know how he could react if Bakura would ask him some question.

In fact, Bakura wondered also what exactly his friend hid him. But he wasn't a person who persecute people to know what they hid. He prefered wait that the people come and talk themself. And Marek wasn't an exception. So he decided to wait for him and if he need someone to talk about this he would be there.

At noon, the bell rang again to annouce class was over, with a big relief of the student. Marek stood up quickly and headed for the door. Bakura also stood up and catch his friend at the door.

« You seem to be urged on ! Don't you come to eat ? » Asked Bakura.

Marek didn't look at him and answered quickly.

« Ah ! Sorry ! Not now, I must to call someone ! I will eat later !! » He began to say « I will join you to the canteen in ten minutes about, I promised ! »

Then, without wait his answer, he left him quickly to a place more quiet.

Bakura looked at him quit wondering what's happened. Then, not seeking to understand his friend, he shruged his shoulders and went in the canteen quietly taking his bag before leaving.

Marek went on his way to a quiet place. Then he took his phone and dialed a number. He waited patiently that someone hang up. He heard a click through the phone.

« Office of Mr Poulos of the culture ministry, good morning ! » Said a feminine and affable voice.

« Good morning ! I'm Marek Ishtar. I call by the name of my sister, Ishizu Ishtar and I would like to know if I could speak with Mr Poulos, please ? » Answered Marek nicely.

« Yes, one minute please. I'm going to see if he can talk to you ! But What the subject ? » She asked.

« It's about something a little particular whose my sister asked me to talk to him solely ! I'm sorry not to tell more ! » He answered a little embarrassed.

« I understand ! Don't quit I will pass him in an instant, please ! » She answered.

A soft melody could be heard through the phone, during Marek waited patiently. After few seconds, a click then a deep and playful voice was heard.

« Ah ! Marek, good morning ! How are you my boy ? » Asked Mr Poulos delighted.

« Good morning Mr Poulos ! I'm fine thank you ! I'm sorry to interrupt you from your work, but I call from my sister, who would like to meet you as soon as possible when you would of course ! » Asked marek seriously.

« Ah ! Ishizu would like to see me ! Of course I agree. Her travel is good ? » He asked cheerfully.

« Yes, she's fine. She is at Louqsor today. In fact she would like to meet you about this, because it's happened something and she needs your help » Marek said simply.

« Something happened ! I hope it's not serious at less ! » He asked a little worried.

« No No ! Don't worry, but she prefer to meet you to talk about this tranquilly. She comes back tomorow by the train which leaves at eleven o' clock. She would probably be there around half past four in the evening ! »

« Ah ! I'm reassured ! So if she isn't tired I would pleased to meet her... around six o' clock in the evening. She could take a rest for a moment before our meeting, if that suits her of course ! »

« I think, yes. I'm going to inform her about this. I thank you so much Mr Poulos ! » He said with gratitude.

« Please, it's nothing my boy ! Compared with the sacrifice and devotion that your family had done all along this centuries to keep the items of our history, I can do that ! » He asserted.

Marek smiled, touched by what Mr Poulos just said. Indeed, since his sister, Odion and him lived outside ; they always could rely on him.

Mr Poulos was a man around forty years old, very tall and cheerfully who loves life and his fellow-men. He was attached to his country and especially his history and his culture, which was rich and varied. He had been lulled since his childhood by his parents, now died, and they were a great archeologists and fonf of the country history and particularly the pharaos dynasty. They had told him all the legends and stories about this period. Lately, he had studied at the faculty, some history classes to learn more. For a moment, he had followed the same way like his parents. But quickly, he noticed that the adventure life wasn't for him. He had decided to stay behind a desk and go on the research in the library and supervise the works. In this way, many years later, he was promoted and worked in the culture ministry.

He was the first to know about the works which was done in the country, that it is excavation or anything else. He could give his opinion and help those who had need it. And one day, he discovered that several families lived in the shadows, for some centuries, to keep the treasures which belong to pharaos, and until their missions was over. He had recognition and sympathy for them, who lived recluse in undergrounds to protect this items.

And, when the last survivor of the Ishtar family, called the tomb keepers, was went out outside, after their mission was over, he proposed naturally to help them. He had met them and he was taken affection with them immediatly. He provided them all the paper necessary for their lives and helped them to set up. Then, he took Ishizu with him and named her director of the ancient history department, because with all the knowledge she had, she could help them. He became their friend and confidant.

« So, the meeting will be around six o' clock in the evening the third september, won't it ? » Continued Mr Poulos, who interrupted the thought of Marek.

« Hum ! Yes It's fine. I thank you again Mr Poulos ! » Said Marek.

« It's a pleasure, and see you soon my boy ! » Answered Mr Poulos happilly.

« Yes, see you soon Mr Poulos ! » He answered back.

Marek hang up and tidied his phone in his pocket. He blew a little and stayed like this to meditate. What a strange turn of destiny ! One mounth ago, the Pharaoh disapeared and now he was back. He will need of all the help possible, and he was ready to help him. Then, he came back in the reality and went toward the canteen to join Bakura.

The afternoon was tranquil. At half past four in the evening, when the class was over, The two friends left the class and went away.

During the meal, Marek had explain to Bakura, that he was absent to call Mr poulos, a friend and boss of his sister, because she wanted to meet him as soon as possible and she was too busy to call him herself. Bakura had listened the explanation of his friend and thanks him to tell and trust him. He said him that if he needed help his would give him it.

Marek thanks him too, but inside he was a little embarrassed not to tell him all the truth, like his sister had said earlier. He promised to himself to tell about this later.

They walked together for a while, then they separated at the end of a square and went on each in their way.

Marek arrived in home and went directly upstairs in his room to put his belongings, in bulk in his desk like he always does. He lied down on his bed and pondered on all this was happened today. He had difficulty realizing the extraordinary miracle which had took place this morning. He wondered how the other was going to react at this and he hoped that he would be there to see that. He wondered also why his sister had asked him not to tell to someone, except Odion.

He stayed like this for a moment on his bed, the arms behind his head and one leg put on the other leg, to medidate. Brusquely he stood up and caught his phone and dialed the number of his sister.He waited that she hung up and when he heard the click, he said :

« Ishizu ! It's me ! So I made an appointment with Mr Poulos, like you had asked. He will be able to see you tomorow night at six o'clock ! Is it alright, sister ? »

« Ah, It's good ! I thank you little brother !! » Answered Ishizu smiling.

« Hum…. Sister ! I was wondering… Why you don't want me to tell that to the other ? » Began Marek, not knowing how ask her « You know… I was a little embarrassed in front of Bakura earlier ! I don't understand why ? It's his friend also » He finished to say to her.

« Well ! I understand your feelings. But, listen ! It's enough complicated like this and we must to concentrate our strength on the most urgent : make be born Atem again, especially administratively. And believe me it will take a little time. Moreover, we must let Atem the time to recover from that, even if he says he is allright. But you will be able to say it to Bakura within the next few days ! You understand I hope ? » Began Ishizu almost maternally.

« And moreover, if Bakura will learn about this now, he would to see him now that it will be understanding, won't it ? » She finished to say.

« Ok sister, I understand ! But… Eh ! I hear some noise away. You went out ? » Asked Marek surprised.

« Ah ! Yes ! I have took Atem away around the town, in order that he could get dressed, let's say, in a way a little more modern, if you see what I mean, brother !! » She answered laughing a little.

« Yeah ! I understand ! Eh ! But it wasn't easy for you two to go out like this ! » Said Marek laughing too, while trying picture his sister with the pharaoh dressed in… Pharaoh.

«Ha Ha Ha ! Funny ! But don't worry for us ! » She said laughing a little more. Then she became serious again « And moreover I show him the town and allow him to profiter and have a little fun. But… You want to talk to him maybe ? » She offered him.

« Yes, of course ! Give in me ! »

He waited for a moment and he heard, away, his sister asking Atem if he would talk to him. He heard someone took the phone and a deep voice speaking :

« Hi Marek ! How are you ? » Asked Atem.

« Hi ! I'm happy to hear you again ! I'm fine and you ? It's not too hard for you ? » retorted Marek cheerfully.

« Ha ! Yes…. And no. Fortunately your sister is here ! And then I long to be tomorow and see you all ! » Answered Atem.

« Me too ! Moreover, Bakura is here too. He stayed here after your departure to be with his father. But I don't say anything yet, but when he will know it he will want to see you !! » Answered Marek.

« Me too I would to see him ! Listen…. I let you because Ishizu wants to talk with you ! We'll discuss it tomorow, ok ! See you soon Marek ! »

« Ok ! No problem ! Take a good rest and see you soon ! » Said Marek cheerfully.

Then a silence could be heard again.

« Marek, I count on you to tell Odion about this. You will be able to say him to take us tomorow, please ! » Began Ishizu « Well, I let you me too, because we will come back and take a rest to be in form tomorow. Have a good rest ! Good night and see you tomorow, little brother » She said tenderly.

« You too Sister and take a good rest you two ! Good night ! » He answered in the same way.

A click could be heard through the phone so Marek hung up. He put the phone on the night table and he lied down again on his bed in the same way. He whistled softly happy. He stretched his arm to turn on his HiFi and listen music. This evening he wasn't in the mood to work. Fortunately, he had a little advance with his homeworks, so he could take a rest. Moreover his sister wasn't here so he could take advantage of this.

At six o'clock, Odion came back to the archives at the same department where Ishizu works. Going in, a high sounding bruise could be heard and it cames upstairs. He sighed, put his belongings and went upstairs where was Marek.

He knock at the door and went in. He found Marek layed down on his bed, the arms behind his head and one leg put on his other leg whistling softly and followed the rythm of the music.

« Hum! Hum! Excuse me to disturb you! But what's going on exactly? You don't have scholl works? » Asked Odion.

Marek who was surprised, didn't move and looked at him with big opened eyes. He turned off his hi-fi and stood up slowly.

« AH! You're here! Eh!eh! » He began to say smiling and puting one hand behind his head « Yes... I know I could work on my homeworks, but I have advance on it so I decided to have a break! I'm not in the mood for working today, because I learnt a fantastic news » He finished to say with a malicious smile.

Surprised, Odion raised an eyebrow inquisitor and in the same time curious about what Marek had learnt.

« And what is that news? » He asked the arms crossed and leaned on the door frame.

« Ah! Ah! You are interrested! Well come in! But you had better to sit down, because you're going to have a shock» Said Marek smiling.

Odion looked at him right in the eyes and saw that he was serious despite his smile on his face. He moves slowly and after a moment of hesitation, he had place on a chair and crossed his arms waiting what Marek had to say.

« So! This noon, Ishizu called me and annouced me something surprising! » He stopped an instant to make a suspense. He looked at Odion to see how he reacted at this.

Odion didn't move and his face showed nothing except a little curiosity.

« Well! You'll believe me if you want, but here goes! » Said Marek.

He told him all the thing that his sister had told him earlier, without miss a detail : The come back of the Pharaoh, his encounter with a policeman in Louqsor, the call he made at Ishizu, her coming and the reunion...

During the story, The expression of Odion went to amazement at wonderment. When Marek had finished with his story, He was stunned and happy like Marek had been earlier. He couldn't believe this. He unfolded his arms and stood up. He went in front of the window and stayed like this for a while to meditate upon of what he had learnt.

Marek looked at him and understood what he felt, because he had felt the same thing before. Odion stayed like this without moving, then he turned over and looked at Marek right in the eyes.

« If I understand, The pharaoh is returned! It's unbelievable and wonderful! » He said simply.

« Yes it is! I can't wait to see him tomorow! » Said Marek cheefully.

Odion approved and smiled at the enthusiasm of Marek.

Odion waited that Marek is quiet down and he suggested to go downstairs and prepared the diner. Marek approved and followed him.

During the diner, they talked lengthily about tomorow. Marek said that Ishizu would arrive at the train station at half past four on the afternoon and wait for him. After this, she would have an appointment with Mr Poulos at six o'clock.

« I will be able to come with you because my class will be over at tree o' clock! » Finished to say Marek.

After the diner, Marek sat down on the couch and watched the tv, while Odion sat down to read a book. Around eleven o' clock in the night, they decided to go upstair and sleep, to be in good form, because tomorow will be a big day. They separate after told goodnight and went in their bedroom.

In his room, Marek, layed down in his bed, couldn't sleep. He waited that tomorow arrived impatiently. He could sleep around one hour in the morning with a light sleep.

He wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. At hundred kilometers away, someone couldn't sleep.

Atem, thought again at this day. After came back of the town, they ate and spoke about what they would do tomorow. They decided to meet in the living room at eight o'clock for the breakfast, then they would make their suitcase and leave to the train station. Odion would wait them there and lead out at home. After Ishizu would go at her appointment with Mr Poulos and they would decide what to do after.

He was in a hurry to see again his friends, even if it wasn't for tomorow, but he would wait for that. He slept with this tougth a smile on his face.

Done! I hope you woll like it. Some characters are a little OC but I hope that will not disturb you!! I'm little late to update this chapter but it was hardrer than I expected!! please I'm sorry!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! it's me again!! here the chapter !! i hope you will love it!! i wait for your review so please do it i appreciate!!

i would to thank you my reviewers :

Takerschich

Raygypsy714

Thank you so much!!

Excuse me if there are some mistake!!

i let you read it!!

**4**

After a good rest, Atem woke up fresh and well. Sat down in his bed, he remembered the last events, what it was did and said. He stayed like this without moving for a while.

Through the curtain, he could heard the same noise he had heard the day before, the life taking back its right on the town.

Atem listened this familiar noises. Then he stood up, went near the window, hauled the curtain and opened the window. A light breeze swept in the room and made twirl around the curtains. His spiky hair brushed on his face. He let himself impregnate by his breeze which stroked his tanned skin. He closed his eyes to savour this stroking. Then, he turned around, after looking the town and began to dress up.

On the other side, Ishizu xent to wake up too and dressed up. She , thought too at the last twenty four hours, which was rich in emotion and surprises. She smiled thinking again at the reaction from Marek. She wondered what was the reaction of Odion, when he learnt the truth? Even though, he was someone more calm and mature, he had have a surprise with this news. Having thoughts about him, a light smile was puting on her lips. She was in a hurry to come home and see their reaction.

She closed her bag on this thought and stepped out of her room luggage in hand. She fixed the door of the room of Atem by wondering if this one was woken. Hardly she had asked the question, that she saw the door to open on him.

Surprised both, they stared during some seconds, then they smiled mutually.

« Hello! What coincidence? I wondered exactly if you were raised! » began Ishizu always smiling « As you can see it, I have packed my luggage for our departure » she eventually said more seriously.

He approved silently fixing her with his intense and deep eyes, and he approached her.

« By the way ! Did you sleep well, Atem? " She asked seeing him approaching.

« Hi Ishizu! Yes... I slept well, don't worry! I began to got used with the idea that i'm alive even if it's a strange feeling!! » He siad with his lowe and hot voice, lowering his eyes.

Everything go too fast. One month ago, it was only a spirit sharing the body of his friend Yugi. He fought to save his country and the world of a total chaos and had finally found his name. Now, he was there, lliving in an another time totally oppoite of his past life, without his royal title. Here he was only a man and he began to appreciate it. He never considered as a royal bloody person, for him, there was no difference between the men, who was of royal blood or not. Of course he had to become accustomed to this new life and his new emotions he felt. And he had difficulty expressing them.

Ishizu looked at him carefully, she seemed to follow the course of his thoughts and approved. If she lived the same situation, how would she react.

They decided to go down to have breakfast before going to the train station.

A ten hours, they arrived at the train station and headed towards the reception to take their ticket. Ishizu had reserved two seats in the first class to be quiet. They waited, seated, the time of their train.

Atem watched in the distance a group of friends who were chatting happily. It reminded him his own friends who were in Japan. To say that without these adventures, he had never really experienced the true meaning of friendship.

Of course, there had been people who had cared for him, but it was more for his status and power. It was more a reverence than a true friendship. And the few person he really cared, he had never said or shown them. It was a feeling that he did'nt knowt, he had certainly learned to respect and love his fellow man and his people, but also to be dignified in all circumstances and therefore never to show his feelings and emotions even less, a sign of weakness. So he had showed a little his feelings, even if he had enjoyed some of the people who loved him. It's only when he was as a spirit, without remembering his origins and getting acquainted with Yugi and his friends, he learned to open up a little more.

He sketched a smile remembering his first meeting with Yugi and the path made. He has been in the hurry to see them, he wondered how they would react. The separation was so difficult for everyone.

Lost in his thought, he does not see the time of departure arrived. It was only when Ishizu jogged him, he realized it.  
They stood up and headed towards the dock, to board the train. They settled in their seats after it cancelled their ticket and put them in their luggage compartment.

They heard the whistle of the Controller and felt the train was set in motion slowly, then faster and faster.

« That's it! The trip for our reunion begin » thought Atem. He had rushed to arrive and to see again Marek and Odion. More importantly Yugi and his friends. He knew that it wasn't for today, but with his calm (in general) and patient personnality, he would find the courage to wait.

And throughout the journey, he remained calm, despite his desire to reach. Only the glimmer in his sparkled eyes and a smile on her lips bretayed him

.  
Ishizu looked at him and also sketched a smile. The trip took place in a calm ambience.

At the same time, in Cairo, someone else was also impatient that the train arrives.

Since he got up, Marek exulted at home. Although the day before, he stated to the contrary, and despite the disapproval of Odion, Marek had decided to stay at home. He had warned Bakura in the morning that he didn't go at school, claiming he was a little ill, and preferred to stay at home for a good rest. Surprised by this, he wished him a good recovery and reassured him saying that he would take his duties for him. Marek thanked him, although he was a little embarrassed to lie.  
He was so nervous he barely touched his plate and fixed everything that indicated the time, every ten minutes.

Odion was somewhat exasperated, but he understood what he felt and to calm him down, he proposed to go on to wait their return.

They walked around the streets and stopped in all the places that might amuse them. After walking for miles in alleys and have lunch, they came to the station by car, before the scheduled time. They settled on the terrace of a cafe and ordered something that could quenche their thirst.

During this interlude, Marek also thought about he had experienced, the good as the bad. He was saw again the harm he could do, manipulated by his dark side, which has manifested itself since his introduction as guardian of the tomb.

Indeed, for centuries, his family was the guardians of the tomb of Pharaoh from father to son. When he reached the age to succeed his father, he had other aspirations, the one to live a normal life. But he respected and feared his father and did not dare to disobey him. This duality has created a dark side in him, which was amplified when he had in his hands one of the items of the millennium, and especially when Odion had fainted at the tournament.

Meeting the Pharaoh, and facing him, he succeeded to fight the evil side and could learn to live, taking his own decisions and live as he wanted. He was eternally grateful to the Pharaoh of his new life.

Sitting in front of his coffee, he savoured the life which was offered to him. Immersed in his thoughts, he did not see that the time arrived until Odion stood up. They headed towards the dock to await the arrival of the train.

At the microphone, they heard a soft track announce the imminent arrival of the train from Luxor and Cairo destination. A few minutes later, they heard the distant sound of a train. They looked in the direction from which the noise was, and they saw the train arrive, which had slowed to stop along the wharf.

« Hey! They come! It's not too early! » Exclaimed Marek pointing with his finger at the train arriving.

Odion said nothing and merely watching also the train with a smile on his face.

The train slows down more and started to stop along the wharf. A deafening noise that was heard during braking, followed by a jerk which announced that the train had to stop.

Marek waited that the doors open and began to look for where his sister and Atem went out. He had to juggle the people who were leaving the train and those who, like him, were there to look for them. He wondered whether he would find them one day.

Odion looked for then toofrom afar and saw them stepped off the train. He tried to call Marek to prevent him, but he didn't hear him. He therefore went to meet Ishizu and the pharaoh to join them and salute them.

« Hi Ishizu! Pharaoh! How are you? The trip went well? »"Asked Odion appearing in front of them smiling.

« AH! Odion! Hello! I am fine, thank you! And the trip went well, do not worry! Thank you for coming to look for us! » Answered Ishizu also smiling.

« Hi Odion ! But please call me Atem, like I told Ishizu I am no longer Pharaoh! » Said Atem greeting him too.

"I am glad to see you all both! You need to be tir ... "He did not having the time to finish his sentence, because Marek came from the spot and interpellate them.

« Ishizu... Pharaoh! Finally ... I found you ...! » Retorted Marek trying to resume his breath. « I thought I would never find you! Well! Welcome! » He said happily.

« Yes! Thank you little brother, but takes back your breath we have time! "Began Ishizu maternally « And then I think he would prefer that you call him Atem, don't I? » She said looking at him with a smile on her face, so that he didn't have to repeat a third time what he had said the previous day .

Atem looked at her smiling also understanding the message. Then he turned to Marek and looked at him mid amused, catch his breath.

« Marek are you ok? »

« Huh! Oh yes do not worry ATEM! » He said, smiling and emphasising on his first name. He understood very well that he wanted to be called by his first name instead of his title. That suited him perfectly.

« Ishizu! If you want to have the time to prepare you for your appointment, it is better to go now, you do not believe? » Said Odion looking at his watch, then Ishizu.

She approved smiling and looked at him shaking her head to approve of what he had said.

They went to the exit, then to the car. They settled on the inside, Odion and Ishizu front and behind Marek and Atem. Besides all the way, Odion and Ishizu could hear them talk, especially in fact Marek. He told him the life he had, but also asked some questions to Atem. He answered smiling.

They came home and went up the stairs to show Atem' room and let it rest. He placed the few things he had at the foot of the bed and went to get in front of the window to watch the city.

Ishizu, she went to her room, defeated her luggage and went to cool off a little.

Odion and Marek went downstaires and prepared a snack for them to drink. Twenty minutes later, Atem and Ishizu went downstaires too to the living room to discuss with Odion and Marek. Atem told them his adventure, like he had done the previous day with Ishizu. Marek and Odion listened him with their eyes open (especially Marek). They had the same reaction that Ishizu had before on the chance he had been offered reliving a second time.

« Well, I think I will go because it is almost time for my appointment with Mr Poulos! Odion you could to come with me! "Asked Ishizu.

« Yes, no problem! I will prepare the car! » Answered Odion standing up.

« Thank you very much, I' ll come! » She answered him smiling.

Odion also smiled and left the room. Ishizu turned to his brother and said:

« Well! During my visit I count on you to take care of Atem, but does not bothering him too much, okay! » She said to Marek.

« Yes don't worry!... Eh! But can I take him out to show him the city a little! » Asked Marek, who had just had this idea.

« Well ... » She began a little bit indecisive.

« Don't worry Ishizu! I don't mind, on the contrary! Walk after this trip will be good! » He replied with a smile and standing up.

Reassured, Ishizu nodded and headed for the door. Marek and Atem looked her walk out, and then they lookedat each other.

« So, since you would agree we could go on a tour in town! » Said Marek.

« Okay let's do it! » Said Atem.

Marek approved and they went to pick up their attires and came out in the city closing the door behind them.

Ishizu and Odion arrived at the Ministry of Culture and came to the secretary.

« Hello! I am Miss Ishtar! I have a appointment with Mr Poulos, please! » She said nicely.

« Hello, Miss Ishtar! Yes Mr Poulos wait for you! You can go there! » Said the secretary, smiling too.

Ishizu and Odion thank her and headed to the office of Mr Poulos. They knocked at the door and waited that he tell them to enter.

« Ah! Ishizu! Odion! » He exclaimed joyfully, when he saw them enter « I am delighted to see you again! But What is the honor of your visit? »

« Mr Poulos! It is a pleasure to see you again! And I thank you for receiving us! » She answered.

« Mr Poulos! Hello! "How are you? » Asked Odion politely.

« I am fine, thank you Odion! » He answered watching him with a smile.

« Well if we get down to business! Your brother told me that you needed help, didn't he? I hope I could help you! » Said Mr Poulos returning seriously.

« Yes! Listen I adress myself to you because you know our history, and I have a complete confidence in you. So this is what happened » Began Ishizu.

She began her story thus not omitting any detail, because she had full confidence in him and only him could help. After a long time, it stood up from his chair, went to the window removing his glasses. After what he had heard he needed to think. Oh, it is not he didn't believe them, but the news was intrigued him. He stayed a few minutes like this without moving.

« It's very interesting what do you say! So a great pharaoh, who saved the world is alive, well well! » He said in swinging on himself.

Ishizu and Odion looked at him a little anxious, because they understood very well that this was very puzzling. Even if he believed in a lot of things, there were limits.

Suddenly, Mr Poulos turned around and drew a smile on his lips.

« Listen I believe you, and I would be very happy to help you! I would love to meet him also, if it possible! » he said delighted, because the curiosity took him more than the .bewilderement.

Ishizu and Odion were also pleased, they stood up from their chair and thanked them for his trust.

« I am eternally grateful to you for your help! Do not worry, you can meet him, let's say... tomorrow! Does this suit you? » She asked.

« Yes, yes I am free tomorrow morning, let's say thalf past ten, it will be fine? » Asked Mr Poulos, delighted to meet someone important, a little bit like a child who was offered a nice gift. Because Mr Poulos loved everything that had sued at the time of the Pharaohs, which was his favorite period of history, with all its myths and legends.

They shook their hands with gratitude. Then they left, leaving him in his thoughts. Hewas a little surprise yet but he was pressed to be tomorrow. 'Father, mother, I am sure that you would have been much interested by this, I would do what I could to help them and the ancient history of our country to endure' He thought touched.

Ishizu and Odion came back to their appointments and found Marek and Atem in the living room income from their tour in the city. She told them her appointment with Mr Poulos. And she also said she had made an appointment for tomorrow morning at half past ten.

« But are you sure we can trust him? » Atem ventured to say.

« Do not worry! Like I said earlier is someone good! » Ishizu said with a smile.

« Ok! I trust you! » Answered Atem reassured.

They decided to go to dinner and go to bed because the hard work would begin tomorow and the other days.

Atem nodded off confident and fast. During his sleep, he found himself in a place he did not know. A bright light was present but far from glamorous, it was something soothing. He ventured to move forward and all of a sudden, he saw something, or rather someone who was standing. It did not distinguish much, because of the light, except a silhouette. He could say that it was a girl, but would not see clearly. He could only see her eyes which was deep blue and warm. She seemed to stand in front of a building whose architecture reminded him of something. But he focused on her, as she handed her arm like asking him to join her. His feet were walking alone, as if he was hypnotized. He felt at peace, and happy, as if his place was there simply. Yet when he was about to reach her, the light began to fade and it disappeared without being able to touch her.

He woke up the next morning wondering who was this person. Sitting in his bed, he wondered questions because it was the first time that he was experiencing such feelings, and he did not know how to explain what he felt. Indeed he had always been preoccupied with his duels and nothing else, then he too did not understand what he was experiencing. 'Is this… my destiny? '. He thought perplexing. He decided to stand up and prepare for his appointment.

He came down and joined Ishizu, Marek and Odion in the kitchen for breakfast. He decided not to tell them his dream, and to focus on what would follow. Marek left to go to high school and left Odion, Ishizu and Atem alone.

At ten past twelve, they came to the ministry and went to the secretary who took them in the office of Mr. Poulos. It got up and greeted his guests, and then began to look at the young man carefully, because in fact he remembered seeing the tablet representing the struggle between the pharaoh and his priest, before it would be sent to Japan. He was therefore surprised to see how it looked like the same.

« Oh My God! How you like him, it is unimaginable! If Ishizu does not told me your story I would never have lived such a beautiful moment! » He said pleased « But sit down, please! » He offer them.

A little embarrassed by this attention, Atem sat in the company of Odion and Ishizu and waited the course of events.

« So! Well my boy! I am amazed! So according to Ishizu, you returned of the realm of the dead while you lived there several thousand centuries ago. It's wonderful! » He began to say delighted « But do not worry I will tell nothing to no-one, or they will think I'm crazy! » He said laughing.

Atem looked at him a little surprised, but he could see that Ishizu was right. He was a man sincere and honest whose people could trust in.

« But, please tell me, between us, how was the after life? » He asked curious coming close to him.

« Well ... I do not know what to say! » Atem began to say embarrassed.

« Ha Ha Do not worry! If you do not want to say it, it's not a big deal!! I asked it like that! » He reassured him.

« Okay back to our affairs! Ishizu said she had thought of something about your back! I admit that it is pretty found! Congratulations my dear Ishizu, I would expect no less of you, my child » He said warmly watching her.

« Thank you Mr Poulos! I think that is perfect to explain his presence here! But the hardest is the story of his life, you do not believe? » She asked watching him, and then watching Atem.

Atem in fact said nothing because he did not know what to say.

« Yes I see the problem » Said Mr Poulos rubbing his chin « I know! We have only to say that he lived in a remote village of any civilization in the south of the Egypt. I know someone out there who can help us. Do not worry there come » He said her lifting his thumb as if to say that there will be no problem.

« Mr Poulos, thank you! Because you see I am in the hurry to join my friends who live in Japan. So thank you again for the help you bring us » Said Atem truly speaking for the first time since the beginning of the apointment, and displaying a serious and determined face.

Mr Poulos carefully looked again and saw such a determination that forced compliance.

« But it 's nothing young man, I am delighted to help you! Now you have to worry about your paper. Ishizu, Odion, I count on you to load this! I deal in his story! It's ok? » He said watching Ishizu and Odion « But if you have any problems do not hesitate to tell me and keep me informed of the progress of operations! »

« Yes, we deal with that! Do not worry! And thanks again! » She said with a smile.

« Yes, I also thank you, Mr. Poulos » Said Atem standing up.

He exchanged a handshake with the big hearted man, who had agreed to help him without really knowing him. They looked briefly with a trust and mutual respect.

Then they came out of the office of Mr. Poulos and returned home. Marek returned in soon and asked how it had happened. After the telling of the conversation that they had had, they decided to leave to begin the administrative process of Atem. They spent the day and returned home exhausted. After a good dinner, they went to bed exhausted but happy.

**5**

Day was rising in Japan and gradually the life came back. People were leaving to go to work, children to go to school, in sum the life reflected its rights.

Anzu was lifted early, as every day and yet she felt different today. Indeed in her sleep, she had a most curious dream. She could not remember much, but what she remembered was the presence of a young man who was waiting for her and shooted his arm down. From him, she distinguished only his silhouette, but above all it was his eyes that had marked her. A serious and strong

look. And its color, a purple intense and warm eyes. She had the feeling thatt she knew him, but she was unable to find out whohe was. And for the first time since one month, she felt well and happy, as if a good omen had come true.

She therefore prepared to go to school and came down in the kitchen welcoming his entire family with a cheerful and serene face. Everyone looked surprised, her parents and her cousin Kazumi, because for a while, she wasn't well. Although she smiled at them, they saw that it was forced. They were therefore surprised and delighted at the same time to see her like before.

« Hello, Anzu! How are you doing today? » Her mother askeg gently.

« Hum! Yes! Do not worry, now I feel happy! like released from something that weighed me, I do not know how to explain it, but i'm going fine! » She replied, smiling.

« How happy I am, my dear! You see, your mother and I were worried for you! » He got up and approached her daughter to take her in his arms, under her mother look, who was touched, and Kazumi « You had looked so unhappy ! And you do not tell us anything and you struggled to be happy! But if all goes well It's the best, my daughter! » He exclaimed pleased to find her daughter like she was before.

Anzu hugged his father in his arms to express her gratitude for all the love her parents showed her. She felt at peace within herself and had regained her joy of life. Then they parted from one another and went to sit in their place.

« Do not worry daddy! I am fine and I wanted to thank you for your help and support, really thank you! » She said watching all three.

Then she sat down at her place and swallowed her breakfast in record time. They looked happy and eventually they ate their breakfast. Anzu and Kazumi stood up from the table and laid their dishes in the sink, before leaving.

« Okay we went at school! See you soon and have a good day! » She said leaving the room and rushing to the front door.

"Yes, we shall go there! Have a nice day my uncle and my aunt » Said Kazumi gently and went to join her cousin who had already put her shoes and waited.

They looked each other and looked them leave with a smile, happy for their daughter because she finallystarted to enjoy life again.

Anzu and Kazumi went to the Yugi's home to go to school with him. In fact, since she had came to Domino, Anzu introduced her to all his friends and was fully integrated into the band.

When they arrived at Yugi, the latter was not yet ready. Anzu sounded to indicate that they were there. Yugi wondered who it could be and continued to prepare. His mother went open.

« Anzu, woah it was a long time since I didn't see you? Are you alright? » She said her.

« Hello Ms Mûto! I am fine thanks! Let me introduce you to my cousin Kazumi! » She Said watching her cousin.

« Hello! Kazumi, welcome! I am delighted to meet you! » She said welcoming her warmly.

« Hello! Ms. Mûto! I am delighted to meet you too! » Kazumi Said returning the welcoming.

« Thank you, Kazumi! In fact Anzu you came looking for Yugi? But as usual he is not yet ready! » Exclaimed Ms. Mûto shaking her head and sighing.

Anzu began to smile in understanding what Ms. Mûto felt.

"Well! I will go and lookfor him if you won't be late! But enter please » She finished to say climbing the stairs.

She climbed on the floor to prevent Yugi for the arrival of his friends. The grandfather of Yugi, hearing voices went out of the kitchen and went to greet the visitors.

« Oh! Anzu! What a surprise to see you again this has been a long time! Yugi going to be happy » Began to say joyfully. Then he noticed the girl who was standing behind her and asked "But tell me who is this lovely girl? »

Kazumi began to blush hearing this.

« Ah! Grand father I present to you my cousin Kazumi, who will continue her studies in Domino! » Answered Anzu with a smile while watching her cousin.

« Hey! Well I see that beauty is hereditary in the family! What charming girls we have here! » He said laughing.

Anzu began to laugh also to the conduct of Mr Mûto because she knew him very well and was not surprised with what he said . She laughed too seeing her cousin blush even more.

At the top, Yugi was surprised when his mother told him the coming of Anzu. He was hurried up to dress and runned in the stairwells. When he saw her at the bottom, talking and laughing with his grandfather, he felt his heart overflowing with joy and hurried up to come down. But unfortunately it missed a stair fell. Everyone rushed to him and asked him if everything was fine. Suddenly,a laughter was heard. This laughter came form Anzu. The four others looked at her laughing merrily, a little surprised, then general giggles was heard. They laughed of all their heart glad to be here together as before.

When the calm was income, Yugi, Anzu and Kazumi went to school together. On their way Anzu chatting like before and Yugi listened her to talk, happy and thoughtful at the same time, because he wondered what had happened. In fact, before yesterday she was all sad, providing barely speak and she was chatting as if nothing had happened. He wondered what had been happening. He pushed a small sigh of relief and smiled.

At school, Jono uchi and Honda noticed the metamorphosis of Anzu and they also wondered the same thing. They talked about this with Yugi and Kazumi, during Anzu went in the principal's office after he called in her.

« Well what a sudden change! I never believed that we could see her like beforel? It's so great » Said Jono-uchi.

« I agree with you man! We really didn't know what to do and without her, our group wasn't the same » Said Honda.

« This morning, when she came to join us at the table, she was happy again like before! It was a real pleasure to see her like this! » Said Kazumi with a smile.

« You see! I had said that she would be better, we have just to wait! » ExclaimedYugi, who had regained all of his optimism and joy of life. Because from the three of the boys, he was the one who had the greatest concern with the fact that he was experiencing feelings for her in secret ever since he was small.

In the office, Anzu knocked, came in the office and greeted the director. What was not her surprise discovering another person sitting in front of the director, who watched her with a smile. Because she came to see an old acquaintance in the person of Rebecca. They looked at each other and exchanged a friendly smile.

« Hello Miss Mazaki » The director got up and went around his office to greet the visitor , then appointed her a chair and returned to his office "I would like to introduce a new student. Her name is Rebecca Hopkins and she has the level required to be in your class, despite his young age » He said.

Indeed, Rebecca is now 14 years (it can be younger but I prefer to give her this age for the suite!), And she had always had a competitive edge over young people of her age, making the pride of his grandfather.

They are welcomed under the watchful eye of the director. He asked Anzu toaccompany and facilitate the integration of Rebecca, as well as to answer questions if need be. She accepted with pleasure that task and, with the agreement of the director, they stood up nd went on of the office. They could finally speak freely while going to the class.

« So how you come here to pursue your education? It's great! » Exclaimed Anzu, happy to find a friend. That way we will match the boy, because you know my cousin just arrived, too! I will intriduce her to you! » She finished to say it in the tone of confidence, which made them laugh both.

« Hey! well! Me too I am delighted to be here and to see you all here » She said after she regained her calm « Although initially my grandfather did not agree that I come here alone » She stopped in the hallway an moment and looked at Anzu in the eye « You know! He was worried for me. After all I am the only family he has! But hey! He is always traveling, so I have decided to come here and be with you! » Concluded Rebecca wanting to show that she was independent and strong.

Anzu nodded because she understood the feelings of Rebecca, but also those of Mr Hopkins. It should be hard for them, because they had always lived together, and despite what Rebecca said, she should be a little sad. She decided to do what she could to help and comfort her if she was in the need.

But for Rebecca, the real reason for coming here was, of course, Yugi. Because since they met, she had fallen in love with him and wanted to be with him. And that Rebecca would have done anything for that! That's why she had battled farm with his grandfather to finish her schooling here, despite the difficult separation for both and tearing it procured.

They continued chatting happily, when at the turn of a corridor, Rebecca saw the one that was in her mind.

« Oh! Yugi! How are you going? You are happy to see me? » She exclaimed happy rushing into his arms.

Yugi looked surprised, not uttered a word, stunned by this apparition, and they all eventually both ashore. If he expected that. He thought 'Rebecca here, no way?'

The others looked on the floor and were equally surprised. A silence ensued in the hallway.

« Rebecca, what are you doing here? » Asked Honda, which was the first to recover from his surprise and thus regain the speech.

« she will pursue her class here from now on! That is why I called in a moment! » Made clear Anzu, smiling, which was amused by the situation.

« You will continue your studies here! But it's not going to be too hard for you? » Said Yugi regaining his senses, then gotting up and helping her to got up well.

« No it's ok, i have the capacity » She shook her skirt that was a little dirty and took his arms again shaking Yugi against her chest happy to be there « And I am so happy to be with you, … it's not? » Asked Rebecca worries all of a sudden, looking in their eyes and dropping the arm of Yugi, as they had not shown much of their joy to see her here.

« But no! It is great that you are here! » They went around her and patted on her shoulder as a sign of friendship « We were all very shocked by your arrival. That is why we did not react immediately, but don't worry, we are happy! » They allexclaimed.

« Ah! In fact I will introduce you Kazumi, my cousin! You know I talked about her earlier! » Said Anzu turned toward Kazumi, who had watched the scene a little behind.

« Nice to meet you! » Kazumi said warmly.

Rebecca looked a short time, then returned her the smile.

« Nice to meet you too Kazumi! I »m Rebecca Hopkins! Eh! But you had right Anzu! Now we will be able to match the boy! » She finishe to say laughing.

« Huh! What! It is not because you are three that you struggle! The men are the strongest » Retorted Jono-uchi.

Anzu gave him a blow on the head to show him he was wrong.

Others began to laugh at that scene. Then they returned to class as the bell ring and had time to go into the class.

Rebecca was presented to the other members of the class who welcomed her. Then she was placed not far from Anzu and able to follow the first lesson in the same class of Yugi and his friends. She thus began the lesson with a smile and happy.

At the break, many of her new classmates asked her questions about her origins, where she came from… and she answered the most gentle possible way. But her desire was to be with Yugi and his friends. She had to wait patiently for lunchtime arrives to find them. They went on the roof of the school for lunch and chatting quietly.

« Well! You have had a great success! Note, this is normal, after all, a young American in second year high school here, it can surprise » Said Jono uchi eating with good appetite.

« It's true that it is not common for a little girl ... » Began Honda.

« Hey! I have fourteen years since four months I signal you » Replied Rebecca.

« You are in high school at that age! Congratulations you must to be a genius! » Stated kindly Kazumi, surprised.

« Yes absolutely! But even though I am younger than you, I am still a young girl! » She said bulging her chest, because she did not want to appear a little girl in the eyes of Yugi. And she looked to see his reaction, but it was happy to eat and listen what they were saying. Disappointed she declined her head on her meal and pushed a small sigh.

Anzu noticed the disappointment of her friend and wondered what was going on.

« Yes! This is not common, but it's great that you were here! We should celebrate that after class, what do you think? » Jono -uchi.asked after having swallowed his sandwich and almost choke.

They all accepted the idea of Jono-uchi and decided to meet at Yugi home after class. Indeed he asked Anzu and Kazumi whether they should go to work today. Anzu looked at him and said no. He looked too and he smiled a dazzling and accomplice look, as if they were only just both. But it did not escape to Rebecca. 'Please i wish he wasn't in love with her' She thought for a moment. She tried to reassure her by saying that it had to be her imagination. Yet she decided to take a word to Anzu, to be sure.

At half past three, at the end of the class, they returned home to change and went to Yuig home, after they buy some stuff for the party. Arriving at home, they settled in the room and prepared the party. The grandfather of Yugi was extremely surprised and pleased at the same time to see them together and most of all Rebecca, because he saw her as her granddaughter, because of the friendship he had with her grandfather. He questioned, however, on him for news. Touched, she gave him his news and what exactly he was doing. Then she joined the others and began the festivities.

In the evening, Rebecca taken Anzu separately to talk to her. She looked baffled, but agreed. She offered her to go into the kitchen to be quiet.

« Does…… finally something happens with Yugi? "She asked him embarrassed.

She was amazed,and looked at her for a moment. Then she began to laugh.

« But no! What makes you say that? It is a friend to me! While very important, but nothing more I assure you! » Anzu answered looking straight into the eyes of Rebecca to reassure her. "Will you… be in love with him ? » Asked Anzu bending over her for Rebecca confess.

« Bah! … well … yes, and I ask me questions! But… then it's great! » Answered Rebecca, who was so embarrassed blushes more than before.

Anzu looked longly happy for her and embrace her.

« Yes do not worry I am not at all in love with him » she said. 'But instead of…' She began to think, but stopped not to become sad. Driving away that thought by shaking his head, she smiled to reassure her again.

They returned to the room and they continued to have fun with everybody. They all split up and returned each of them satiated and happy. On her way, Anzu wondered if she would again make this strange dream.

She returned to her home and slept. A few minutes ago she fell asleep. Besides a smile came to appear on her lips because she found hersel in the same place as the day before. She walked toward the light and soothing distinguished again, this young man standing in front of this monument, which seemed so familiar. This time, she decided to approach for a better view. But the more she approached closer, the more the light was intense and bright. She had to leave, but she still saw those eyes that fascinated her. She could also hear him say something, even if it was not distinct. Moreover, she had even more the feeling to recognize that person as well as his voice, but she was unable to find out who he really was. Then the light began to falter, and the young man began to disappear. She did not want her dream stops. But alas, it disappeared more. She had just enough time to say: "But who are you? ".

So what did you thik!!

I wonder who is the person tehy saw in their dreams!! but i guess you know who they are!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi it's me again!! This is the next chapter!!

i would to thank all the reviwers for their supports and i hope they would like it!!

Thank you all

I hope there aren't too much mistake!! If it is i apologize!!

So this the the sequel!!

**6**

« But who are you? » This was the first words uttered after Atem awakened. He had just repeated the same dream. Even in the midst of confusion, he really wondered what the dream could meant. He did not understand too much, and he asked some questions, but he felt…. In Peace? He asked him.

He decided to put aside his questions, and got up to start a new day. Indeed, even if he had not yet civil status, he would to update his knowledge, at least scholastically if he wanted to go in the same school as his friends. But how? He could not decently go to school here, because he did not have his papers and he didn't feel enough good to follow the same classe that Marek. Even if he remained idle memories of Yugi about what he had learnt, he remembered few things. It was true that despite the friendship and affection he was wearing for him, Yugi was far from having an appropriate level at the school level, although more than once he had been tempted to tell him of making efforts to this point sight, unfortunately. He decided to talk to others. He took his clothes, t and went to the bathroom to take a shower and dress. After twenty minutes, he left the bathroom and down the stairs to go to the kitchen.

He found in the kitchen Odion and Ishizu busy preparing breakfast. While entering, they returned and greeted him.

« Hello, Atem! Do You sleep well? » Asked Ishizu removing and putting her apron on the kitchen table.

« Yes thank you! Do you need help? » Asked Ate approaching.

« No, It's ok! Do not worry we've finished! » Said Odion removing his apron and also approaching the table.

Atem looked at him and approved. Suddenly, he felt like a stream of air pass in front of him, who had white hair.

« Atem Hi! Are you ok! You can sit you know! » Retorted someone. In fact this air flow was none other than Marek which came running.

« Hey! well little brother it was time! You are going to be late! » Said Ishizu.

« Huh! Don't worry! I eat and I go after that! » Retorted Marek swallowing his breakfast.

« You should eat less fast because you are going to be sick! » Said Odion a little worried to see him eat like this.

Atem, Ishizu and Odion looked at him eating and Ishizu looked up, while Odion and Atem smiled.

« In fact! When do you finish your classes Marek? " Asked Ishizu watching his brother and starting to eat too.

« Hum! I finished at eleven o'clock, why » Asked Marek finishing his plate.

« I thought we could go out in town and show him a little more than what you had showed him last night, what do you think? » She asked watching everyone.

They looked at her and approved.

« Ok! As soon as I finished I will join you and we will go! » Began Marek « Well, I leave you if I'm not going to be late! See you soon ! "He said lifting table and going out of the kitchen.

They looked at him going out and wished him a good day

« What do you think about this, Do you agree Atem ? » Asked Ishizu.

« Hum! Yes Do not worry it's Ok ! But I have something to say to you » Began Atem putting his cultery with a serious look.

« Listen, this morning I thought to all this and I wondered if… I want to return to Japan and follow the same classe that my friends, I think I'll need help, isn't it? »

They looked at him then both of them and they approved. In fact, they had spoken both of them while they were preparing breakfast and were surprised that he thought about that too. Although coming from him it was not surprising.

« Well it's good that you talk about that, because Odion and I were going to talk about it this morning and the fact that you talk about this was a good thing, really! » Said Ishizu, smiling.

« Indeed, we didn't know how to bring the subject! You see we thought about something and we would like to know if you agree! » Said Odion.

« It's right! So, what would you think if you attend classes with a tutor, since you're unable to attend classes at the same high school as Marek! » Proposed Ishizu wondering if he would approve.

Odion also looked at him to see his reaction. The latter, eyes lowered, thought about what his friends had proposed. He found that this wasn't a bad idea and it would allow him to see what level he has really and progress more easily.

He raised his head a smile on his lips and looked at them with his special look that belonged to him.

« Thank you! Really! » He said grateful. « I do not know how to thank you! In any case it was a good idea, I hope to be up to your support that you give to me! You are really precious friends! I so am happy to have you! »

They also looked at him and smiled, pleased that he has accepted their proposal and what he had said.

« Hey! Don't worry! It doesn't bother us and if it makes you happy… So we are also » Said Ishizu.

« Well, I'll call Mr Poulos to talk about this with him and may be he will propose us someone reliable to help us ! » began Ishizu « You need to begin as soon as possible so that you can work quickly » She finished to say.

Atem approved and they ended their breakfasts quietly, without saying a word but happy to have solved a problem.

Leaving the table, Ishizu, went out of the kitchen and called his friend. Odion, with the help of Atem, cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen. Ishizu returned after a while and warned that Mr Poulos was in charge to find someone who could help and he will warn her when he had news. Atem remained silent for a moment, then he thanked her again for her help.

At half past eleven, Marek arrived and runned in his room to lay down his things and join the other. They all came out of the house and went to town.

Atem could take advantage of his day. Indeed, the city should be different from his memories and he wanted to see it in every detail, in any case a little more than what he had seen last night. They went together for a guided tour. They showed him museums, streets and shops. Atem's face showed nothing apart from his eyes shone because Atem had a lot of surprises. Indeed, even if he had tasted modernity, when he was still a spirit in the body of Yugi, he was even tough astonished and amazed. He could feel himself all these changes and keep them to himself. Morover see the city, where for centuries he had lived, transformed like this caught him. He looked at the people walking, working, discussing everything that was life. They had stopped in a small restaurant at lunchtime, to restore. All three watched him time to time to see what felt Atem and they understood that he was happy, even if he didn't say anything. He wanted to keep his feelings to himself.

In the afternoon they continued their trips fulfilled and happy. They decided to visit a museum and show him what was exposed at this time. They stolled around among the corridors, admiring, when suddenly they heard someone pushing a cry of surprise not far from them. Surprised, they returned, and so people around and saw, with eyes mad bigger by the shock, because this person wasn't stranger for them. Indeed, they came to see someone they knew very well and they didn't expect to encounter. It was Bakura.

This one was standing, mouth open and lifted his like if he showed something. He didn't move, motionless as a statue. Marek, Atem and others were also standing without moving. Then a few minutes later, they came out of their torpor and approached the poor Bakura, who had not budged. His mind returned him bit by bit and he began to talk.

« Oh my God! Tell me it is a dream? It isn't possible! » He didn't stop saying that watching them by turns.

A little embarrassed, Marek patted his shoulder and reassured him saying he didn't dream. Bakura looked straight in Marek eyes and understood that he was serious. He approached the Pharaoh and looked carefully turning around Atem. Then he approached his hand hesitant and touched the Pharaoh's arm. Feeling that what he touched was very solid, he opened and closed his mouth several times.

« But ... How ... what happened? » He asked, still amazed.

« a long story! To make court when I arrived in front of my father, he announced me that the gods granted me a second chance to live among you! And here I am! » Explained Atem seriously.

« But ...It's great!! I am happy for you! Really you deserved this! » Said Bakura, smiling and regaining his cheerfullness. Then turning to Marek, this one told him.

« But if I understand this is why you were strange, these last two days! »

Marek looked down embarrassed, then looked straight in his eye.

« Excuse me! Pardon! I didn't want to lie to you, really! But my sister asked me to say nothing and I could not do otherwise! Really I'm sorry » He said hurriedly lowering his head and joining his two hands in a gesture of prayer.

Ishizu looked at Marek regretting a little for what she had requested to his brother.

«Bakura, I ask you not to blame my brother for what he did! It is entirely my fault! But you see Atem arrived there just three days ago and I wanted to give him time to recover. But we would say it to you anyway! » She said nicely.

Bakura lookedat her a few moments. Then a smile was sketched on his lips and began to laugh.

« Don't worry Ishizu, I don't get anry with you ! I understand! And then the most important thing is that one of our friends is back, isn't it? » He said smiling.

« Yes you're absolutely right! And thank you again for your understanding! » Said Ishizu, smiling as well.

« But tell me! Why are you here? » Asked Marek.

« Ah! This! You see this museum is headed by my father and I wanted to make a visit. And I like the exposure that is there at this time! So I decided to come and take a look too! » Explained Bakura.

Atem, looked at them for a moment, happy to find another one of his friends. Being absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't heard what Bakura ask him.

« Sorry! What did you ask me? » Said Atem.

« I'm wondering if the others knew about your come back? » Asked again Bakura politely.

« Ah! Not yet. You see this is a bit complicated and there are so many things to do. But I do everything I can to join them as soon as possible! I'll take lessons to be able to upgrade and continue my schooling with them the next spring! » Answered Atem, determined to realize his dream.

Bakura, Marek, Odion and Ishizu looked at him and smiled at him to show him that they were with him. Then they decided to move a bit to isolate themselves from prying eyes and be a little more quiet to discuss.

« But you know if you need help you can count on me! Because I intend to resume my studies in Japan the next spring too, so we will be all together!! » Proposed Bakura.

« But ! How do you make to follow your classes! You're going to join us in the same school? » Continued Bakura.

« No! We planned to give private tutoring to Atem so that he could work quietly at his own pace and most importantly see what he really need to study ! » Said Ishizu seriously.

Bakura looked at her and approved with a nod. He found the idea great and hoped that he will succeed. Then he remembered something and told to Atem.

« Oh! I did not tell you! But I corresponded with Honda via the Internet and therefore I have news about our friends. I could give you news as much as you want » He said.

Atem, hearing this, began to smile, that smile that only him had the secret and that madee his face even more magnificent. Knowing he could receive news of Yugi, Jono uchi, Honda and Anzu filled him with joy. Never Ishizu, Marek, Bakura and Odion hadn't seen smile like this. They were happy for him.

« Really? I thank you Bakura! So how are they? » Atem asked approaching Bakura always smiling.

« I get news of them, few days ago and they looked well!! They are still a little sad to your departure, especially Anzu but they are ok! » Bakura told to Atem.

Hearing this, the smile Atem had, became blurred. Knowing they were a little sad, madee him sad too. Especially when he learned that Anzu was the hardest hit madee him even more sad. He didn't love to see her in this state, he loved more when she smiled because she shone like a diamond and could illuminate the darkness with her beautiful smile.

Seeing his dark face, Bakura said.

« Hey! But Don't Worry! They are well! It seems even that Anzu has regained her cheerfullness and her joy in life. Honda told me that, because I received a mail this morning and he said they were happy now, because they were worried. Moreover, there are two new people who were arrived in Domino. The first you don't know her, this is the cousin of Anzu, Kazumi Izawa, who is charming, according to Honda. The second you knowher, it's Rebecca. It seems that she also follows her classes to Domino too ! » Bakura told him to see again his smile.

He heard what Bakura had said and found again his smile. He was pleased to know that Anzu had find her smile and joy in life, which hewas fond of above all. Because he didn't want to see her cry like the day of his departure.

The other three had listened carefully what was said between the two friends and was happy too. Then Marek heard what was said earlier by Bakura and reacted.

« But then ! You'll too return to Japan in spring! But I'll be all alone! With whom I can have fun and especially I can count for homework! » Said Marek pretending to cry.

« What do you say! Marek Ishtar! You're now telling me that for your homework you use Bakura! » Said Ishizu wrinkling her eyebrows.

« Ah Ah! No I am joking, big sister!! Anyway I will be all alone if Atem and Bakura leave! »

« Don't play the child! And then Spring is not here yet!! We'll see about then! » Said Ishizu, smiling.

The three others looked at them smiling. Then when the brother and sister found their seriousness they continued their discussion. They spent a long time between them and promised to meet again. Atem accepted the help offered by Bakura and thanked him.

In the end of afternoon, they separated and decided to go home after a day full of bounce. They dined quickly discussing about what that happened during the day and retreated to their bedroom to rest. Sitting on his bed, Atem though about that and was also extremely pleased. He felt invaded revival energy and laid with a smile to his lips, confident in the future.

They spent the weekend quiet enjoying the last moments of respite. Because during their walk, Ishizu had received a call from Mr Poulos to announce he had found someone who suited to help Atem in his classes. He announced that this person would be there from half past eight on Monday to begin giving his lessons. After this interview, Ishizu warned the others and prepared a schedule. It was agreed that Atem'll follow six hours of classes to start and depending on the progress, they would reduce or not. Atem, more motivated than ever approved and promised to himself to do his best. Because he was eager to revisit his friends.

On Monday morning, Atem woke up ready to face his first day of classes. He came down from his bedroom and came into the kitchen to take his breakfast. Odion Ishizu and Marek, was already there and looked at him enter. They lunched quietly, then Marek got up and wished good luck to Atem for his classes and went to high school. Ishizu, Odion and Atem waited the arrival of the professor in the living room. Ishizu told him that while they would work, Odion and herself wouldn't be there. Atem reassured them saying he would manage alone and that they shouldn't be worry. Reassured, they decided to leave to their occupation. Because they had work, both for papers but also the department. Atem, remained alone, closed his eyes a few moments to focus and give him courage. Because he knew that the task would be rude. And he wondered how will be the teacher, and if he could help him to live up to his "ambitions".

He heard the ringing bell of the door, so he got up and went to open. He then discovered, a man in his forties year with a calm and ensuring glance, although his face showed nothing. He emerged from him, a strength and knowledge that appeared to match the expectations of Atem. Atem looked at him a few moments and the other person looked at Atem also during a few minutes like if they gauged. They didn't move and continued their inspection a few minutes. Atem wondered, if this man was like he had felt before. Then the man smiled and said:

« Good morning! Young man! I introduce myself I am Mr Haras and I would be your teacher for a few months or more if necessary! »He said simply.

« Good morning, Mr Haras, I am Atem! I am pleased to meet you! » He said him shaking hands" But please enter ! » Finished to say.

This one came and Atem showed him the path to the living room. Mr Haras followed him in silence. Atem offered him to take his coat and placed it in the vestibule. Then back in the room, he offered to Mr Haras to settle. This one nodded his head and settled on the couch. Atem sat in the chair near him and waited.

« We talked about you with Mr Poulos and I admit that he told me a lot of praise to you. As a result I looked forward to meeting you » Said Mr Haras scrutinizing him.

Atem scrutinize him too and waited.

« He explained me the reasons for my presence here and my mission and I admit that I wondered if I was going to accept. Because young man, when I start something I like to go to the end and you will have to work and do what I'll tell you! » Began Mr haras, then calming down. « But I admit that meet you, I felt that you seemed to be someone like me, I hope I don't make a mistake! According to you am I right or wrong? » He asked him with a mischievous glimmer in the eyes.

Atem looked in his eyes and began to smile mischievously too.

« Mr Haras don't worry! When I decided something I'm going to the end and i'm not afraid to work hardly! » He said.

They gauged both, like two fighters who are trying to guess the intentions of the other.

« Very good! I would expect no less from you! And for my part, I also love challenges! » He said smiling too. « I think so I have madee the right choice accepting this mission » He finished to say.

« Well! If we begin working! What do you think young man? » He asked while he lifting.

Atem approved and they went to the table and began to work.

It was a pleasure for Mr Haras because Atem proved to be someone diligent, serious and learned very quickly. Several days passed and the "master" saw that his pupil worked with the same seriousness. It was a real challenge to work with Atem, because he wanted to learn so that Mr Haras had to be up to it to enable him to move forward.

When Ishizu, Odion, Marek and Bakura saw the progress Atem was making they all didn't worry about him and could continue their work to be up to the expectations of Atem.

Bakura came regularly see Atem. He provided support and assistance which could help him. Even if Bakura found that Atem was very intelligent and he didn't really need help. He also showed him how operated Internet and computers in general. Atem was surprised by all these new things modern, but it was more interested and in less time than he needed, he managed very well. Bakura also gave him news of his friends regularly.

Each day unfolded in the same way, more or less. He followed his 6 hours of classes and devoted himself to sport, he had just discovered, to enable him to change his ideas, but also keep fit. Over the days passed and he liked it, and he excelled in swimming and endurance. He even became quite good. This allowed him to relax, because with all these hours and sacrifices that led he needed to breathe. He did half an hour of jogging in the morning before classes and one hour of swimming in the evening, just before dinner.

Marek and Bakura offered regularly to confront him at the monster duel, which delighted Atem enormously. He was still too strong and won each time.

Often he always made the same dream that brought him inner peace. At the same time, he wondered what he was feeling and the meaning of this dream. He didn't want to talk about it too, because he didn't feel the courage to tell what he saw. Moreover, he didn't want to bother the other with it while they were occupied to help him. But over the day, he wondered if he didn't have to tell them to try to clarify everything. One day at the end of a classe, Atem invited Bakura and Marek, who has just arrived, to his table to talk about it.

« I would like to tell you something. So…. since I came back, I often made the same dream » He said a little embarrassed « In fact… I see a girl in front of a building, who reaches out her arm to me, to call me. In fact, I have the impression to feel an inner peace and a tiny sweetness that comes from her… unfortunately I don't see her face… unless her eyes which are a incredibly blue ... and I wondered what this could mean » He finished to say watching them.

Bakura and Marek looked surprised, then began to think about this.

« What a strange dream! It looks like some kind of message that show you that you should… I don't know… that you research her, or while she wait for you. Maybe it what your father wanted to mean about your destiny. Anyway I can be wrong » Said Bakura in the first and eagerly, because he didn't want to influence Atem on the purpose of his destiny.

« But! you really don't see her face? Maybe that, as you'll see her better, who knows? » stated Marek who smiled. Because he wondered what the dream meant and was curious to know who was this girl.

Atem, who had listened, thinking that his friends had told him. He wondered if it could really be his destiny. Maybe it was just a simple message. In fact he knew nothing, and wondered that if it was really his destiny, he would know it one day. It had to be patient.

« Thank you for your help. Maybe you're right, I'll see. But if so, I would know soon. I have to wait. Maybe I didn't make this dream again, after all. And then if it continued, maybe I would see a little more » He began to say whispering, as ifhe talking to himself « By the way! If you could not tell anyone about this i apreciated. No need to bother everyone with it » He fnished to say.

« Ok! No problem. But if you have further information on it, does not hesitate, because it intrigue me. And then it doesn't bother me to help you » Said Bakura, smiling.

« Yes it's true n't Worry. We will say nothing! But tell us if you have other information, because I'm interested me too! » Answered Marek smiling more.

They continued to discuss about everything for a little while, then Bakura left Atem and Marek, thinking back to what they had said earlier He was very curious and intrigued by what Atem had said. He was eager to know the following events. But he wondered that Atem had to be the most impatient of the three, and he calmed his impatience.

For the moment everything went well. He advanced in his lessons, his papers were underway and he had great friends, ready to help. He therefore opened up day by day and felt happy.

**7**

It was a month that Rebecca and Kazumi did their studies in Japan with their friends. All days were pretexts for some fun and be together. Always the same ritual act of classes and amusement. The boys would lose any opportunity to play and bet, whether for notes, the lack of teachers and many other things. They were all happy and content to live.

As girls, they watched the boys play, although at times they were trying to remind them of the need to work. Anzu, most importantly, caring more, even if at times, she could also get a little angry. And disputes and laughter ensued, because even if she grumble at them, she had fun with them and was pleased.

By the way, it was a month, she didn't go to the museum. For the first dream, she felt no longer need to go. She was released of her sadness. Because she had the impression that this young man she saw in her dreams, was very important and that, somewhere he waited for her. By the way, she had resumed with entrain her dance classes and felt revived.

So the days were spent between school and work for Anzu. Kazumi was pleased to see her cousin take over and that Anzu was playful and applied again in her work. What it procured to Kazumi an immense joy. His boss was also pleased because he had worried for her, but also a little for the good of his coffee house Indeed, he had the impression that his clients were pleased and had a better mood, because of the thoughtfulness and the cheerfullness of Anzu and the goodness of Kazumi. Because the two of them took the time to be helpful, kind and discuss with each of them, even for a few minutes.

And every night she returned home and went out with her friends. Yugi was delighted to find agian this complicity with Anzu, but he could not find the courage to talk to her. He was afraid of being rejected and break this link. Besides, Rebecca was still with him and covered him with attention. He did not complain, by the way, and he found it strange. He wondered what was happening because he appreciated increasingly being with Rebecca. Yet it was Anzu that he was in love, at least that is what he thought.

Rebecca, she was transported with joy because she was with those she loved and nothing could spoil her happiness. She wanted to also find the courage to talk to him. But she felt that he was not yet under her spell. She wondered, therefore, how she could do to seduce him, without be on him too much, because she did not want to bothe him. Moreover, she felt that Yugi was not insensitive to the charms of Anzu, even if she had been reassured. It was for this reason, she was with him as often as possible.

As to Anzu, she saw what was happening and she does not disturbed. Quite the contrary, she hoped that this work, because she thought they were a nice couple and wanted the happiness of his friends. But she saw, too, that Yugi was not in love with Rebecca. She would have wanted to help, but should also take into account the feelings of Yugi. And then she had her own feelings to manage. Because from this dream she hoped to find those who repeated, endlessly, the same words.

At the end of a cold but sunny afternoon of October, Anzu came out of her work before Kazumi, and was lost in thought. Suddenly she felt someone who patted her shoulder. She turned around and saw with surprise someone she knew very well. That person was none other than Mai. she was coming back from USA to review her friends, but especially Jono-uchi.

She began to uttered a little cry of joy and they embraced, as two friends who had not seen for a long time.

« Whoa! Mai! It was a long time! » They freed themself and looked, surprised to see her here. « So you come to Japan, it's great! But… for how long? » Asked Anzu, amazed but delighted to find Mai.

« I miss you all, guys too! So I came to see you… So how are you? » Asked suddenly Mai, with an anxious face, looking Anzu straight in the eye.

Anzu, stunned by this, also looked into the eyes to find the reason for this sudden concern. But after a few seconds of silence, she replied that she was fine. They decided to go in a cafe near here, to talk more quietly. They went there, settled and ordered. After being served, they resumed their discussions. Anzu learned her that Rebecca, the daughter of an old friend of the grandfather of Yugi, had arrived from a month in their school, and things are going well. She also said that her cousin had also arrived here and was in the same school as everyone.

« I will present her to you! You will see she is nice, you'll love her! » Said Anzu, smiling.

Mai looked and smiled at her seeing that she was happy.

Then she told him what she had done since all this time. Her numerous trips, but also her challenges to the duel monster, she had won by the way. She also said the reason for her return to Japan. In fact, she was a little tired of travel. She was 24 years and she wanted to land somewhere. Since she was young, she had spent her time traveling the world in search of something. And ultimately, she had found : it was friendship. She had come to realize that what she has always sought was there, in Japan. And what better place to live, where were all her friends. She though especially abou Jono-uchi, who enabled her to find what she had always sought.

« Really it's great I'm glad to be here » Exclaimed Mai « But… you too looked well. Because… in fact, I had news about you by others and…. » She hesitated a few seconds before continuing « I had been told that you hadn't wen well. But it seems that you get better! I'm glad! » She finished to say, smiling and touching her hand.

Anzu began to smile remembering this period of her life. It was difficult to believe that a month ago, she was sad and amorphous that she could not be the one she had always been: cheerfull and playful. But since the departure of the pharaoh, she was unable to recover. However, since this dream, she felt revived and found faith in life. She had, indeed the impression of knowing this young man, and yet she could not put a name on his face. But she felt, from the depths of her heart, that he has a big place in her life. She began to tell her the strange dream she had for some time.

« Oh well! A dream? Go tell! » Retorted Mai, all excited by what she had just heard.

Anzu hesitated. Should I tell her or not. It's so weird. But at the same time, I need to entrust me, she though. With this resolution, she decided to tell her everything she saw in a dream regularly since about a month. Mai listened to an attentive ear and delighted. Then when Anzu had finished her story, she began to think for a few minutes, crossing her arms and closing her eye to better analyze things. Anzu didn't dare to look at her. She waited a little tense the views of her friend, putting her hands on her knees.

« Hum! It is true that this is strange! » She opened her eyes and looked at Anzu in the eye « But it's a little romantic and mysterious. So! Do you search this man? » She asked curious.

« Actually no!" Anzu looked a little more relaxed and looked, also in her eyes "I wonder that… if this is my destiny to meet him, I will meet him one day. It is just that I must be patient! After all ... I do not know who he is and…. it would be difficult to look for him It would be better if i wait, we'll see! » She said decided and dreamy.

Mai approved and a sip of her coffee.

« And you! What's going on with Jono-uchi? » Asked suddenly Anzu a smile on her face, beding down Mai.

Mai stiffled and flushed when she heard the name of Jono-uchi. She wiped her mouth and meditated for a moment wiping the coffee she spilled on the table.

« Ah! » Taking her cup and drinking a sip « It's another story! » After a brief sigh, she said « I feel sluggish. In fact… I don't know what he thinks about me and it gets on my nerves » She knocked her fist on the table, which surprised Anzu « One time I have the impression that he is interested in me and then next, this is not the case ... Oh la la! I don't know what to do? » She finished to say sad.

'It is true that Jono-uchi is someone s impenetrable. We don't know what he really thinks' Though Anzu touched by the sadness of Mai. She looked at her and wanted to help encouraging her.

« Don't worry! I am sure Jono-uchi love you. But you know, it is very complicated. I think that in fact he must be very cautious for these things! » Began Anzu « I am with you and if I can help you said it to me » She finished to say laying her hand on the hand of her friend to give her strength, and to demonstrate her affection.

May, grateful, smiled and told her the same thing. Then they began to laugh and continued to speak happily. After an hour of lively discussion, they decided to separate because it started to be late. But they promised to meet again the next day with the band.

They came to separate, when suddenly, Anzu saw a boy crossing the street, when a car came to meet him. Without thinking, she yelled « hey little one! Be carefoul » and rushed to meet him to push him. But unfortunately, if the boy had nothing,she, however, hit the car.. The people, who were on the spot, were strucking with amazement at seeing this and began to react.

« Hey, someone have to call an ambulance, quick! » Sceamed someone who had rushed over her.  
A crowd had gathered around the victim. The driver left the car and appalled began to tremble.

« My god! what have I done? I didn't see her? Oh my god? » he repeated very annoyed and panic.

Mai, who was not too far away, heard the scream. She wondered what it had happened, because there is so much noise. She decided to come to see what's going on. She approached the place and saw that there had been an accident. She blazed a path among the people and looked who was the poor victim. When she recognized Anzu lied on the floor unconscious, pale, almost lifeless with blood around her, bruises everywhere and her clothes torn, she began to tremble. She rushed to her and knelt next to her.

« My god Anzu you hear me? I beg you do not die! » Mai couldn't stop to say that and began to cry.

Several minutes passed, which appeared last for hours for Mai, when she heard the ambulance arrived. Crazed, she saw the ambulance approached the victim and make uses gestures. A man approached her and asked her if she knew the victim. Dumbfounded, she did not reply immediately, she was content to remain there without reacting. He shook her a little so that she can respond.

« Yes ... This is one of my friends, please save her! » Stammered Mai with tears in her eyes and tightening the arms of the man, as to cling to something.

« We will do everything we can! Miss. So come with us » He replied calmly and helping her to stand up.

She climbed into the ambulance accompanied by Anzu and kept watch her by saying 'My god, this s not possible'

They arrived at the hospital and Anzu was taken to be examined. Meanwhile, the police here, and they asked her if she was a member of her family. She answered them she's not. The policeman asked her then if she could contact them. Dumbfounded, she looked at him and was really aware of what had happened. She went away and called all her friends to come here and that they can prevent her family, because she does not know them. When she hung up, she collapsed on the couch and went back to cry.

When everyone learned what had happened, they remained a moment surprised and rushed to hospital. Especially Yugi who could not believe his ears. He was at home when he received the phone call. When his mother passed him the phone telling him about it was a certain Mai, he was initially pleased. Then he became wan and speechless when he heard the news. Her mother, who was nearby, saw him break down and asked what had been happening. He looked at her and tears began to flow before he could utter a word. She took him in her arms and tried to calm her down. Where he could finally regain his voice, he told the drama stuttering. She was aghast and when she reacted, she called the parents of Anzu to prevent them. Then she took him in her arms and told him to pull himself together. They had to go to the hospital and see what it returned. He dried his tears and left immediately, accompanied by his mother and his grandfather.

When they arrived, Yugi and his family found the others who were with Mai, still in tears and looked at each other : How something as terrible could arrived? It was not possible? They though all of them. They heard noises and saw the parents of Anzu, and Kazumi who came, panic, to know the details of the accident. The policeman, who had remained on the spot told briefly what had happened. Then a death silence reigned in the waiting room. Everyone prayed that nothing serious happens to Anzu and dared utter a word. Some were standing and walking long largely in the hallway to calm down, others were crouched on themselves and immersed in their thoughts. They waited all news about their friend, their daughter and cousin. Everyone prayed for Anzu to recover.

The waiting seemed last éternally. Then a doctor came and gave his verdict.

« Mr and Mrs Mazaki? Your daughter has a broken arm and some broken ribs and bruises everywhere. But what worries us the most is the shock cranial she received. For now, she is still unconscious. We must wait to see if the situation is changing or not. I am truly sorry » Said the doctor.

Everyone was in shock. Rebecca, Kazumi and Mai began to cry, parents collapsed on the bench in tears and boys were feeling anger and grief at the same time. Yugi was not reacting more. He believed he was into a nightmare and would soon wake up. Then, seeing everyone in shock, he realized that no he wasn't in a nightmare, and began to cry.

They stayed until very late at the hospital and did not wanted to leave. But the doctor said that it was no use to stay here, for now. The only thing to do was wait and hope that she will wake up. They then separated and each returned home, praying that she'll wake up and be well.

When Yugi arrived in his room, he rushed on his bed and began to cry with all his soul. He was afraid of losing her, and said he could not live without her By the way, he recalled all the moments he had shared with her. All his memories tightened his heart and began to cry even more. His mother and his grandfather, who were in the living room, were also in shock. They never imagined that something as awful could happen. In addition, they worried a lot for Yugi, because they knew the importance that Anzu had for him. They knew each other since childhood and for them, Anzu was sure part of the family. They would have liked to console him, but they did not know how. They decided then to leave him alone, because in these moments you want to be alone. They went up and go to bed before falling asleep, they made a prayer for her.

In a room of a hotel, another person was also collapsed. Indeed, Mai constantly reviewing images of Anzu, unconscious and bleeding. She could not believe all this had happened. A few hours earlier, they were both discussing and laughing in front of a cafe, and with only one minute, a single event, all was shattered. She stayed long hours in the dark, curled and crying.

Everyone, that night, was in shock and had trouble finding sleep. All their thoughts and Prayers went to Anzu. They also remembered all what they had lived together. They said that life could be cruel. Because no later than this morning, she was still there, laughing and having fun with them. And in a few minutes everything had rolled over.

They spent the following day the most awful of their lives, to wait for news. Each day, they went to see her, hoping a miracle. They ensured and remained with her in order not to let her alone. And every day, no improvement would occur.

After seventy eight hours, the doctor told them that she was in a coma and could wake up at any moment. Everyone was brough down and they stayed a few minutes without reacting. Because over the days they had feared that she did not wake up. So when they heard the doctor pronounced this diagnosis, they became afraid.

« It's not possible! My God! My daughter in a coma? » Said, in tears, Anzu mother. She collapsed in the arms of her husband who was just as sad as her. Kazumi approached them with tears in her eyes and hugged them.

The other looked at them and tears came too. Knowing that their friend was in this state, was unbearable for them. They felt helpless and did not know what to do. They decided to leave the room to let the family of Anzu alone in their grief.

At the reception, they decided to do something to help their friend.

« Listen! I think we should support and assist her in this ordeal. Because she is our friend! » Exclaimed Jono-uchi.

« You… you're right-Jono uchi » Began to say Yugi drying his eyes and showing courage. « We must help her! She is our friend and I am sure she will wake up! She can not disappear! »

Everyone watched amazed, but after a few seconds of reflection, they approved.

« It's true! You're right! We must help her! » Approved Honda, which had approached Yugi and Jono-uchi to support them.

« I am ok! » Said also Mai, who had found back her courage. Because she knew that Anzu would not her to be sad. And then it's not staying like this, she could help.

« Yes you are right! Furthermore it is important that she feel our presence and strength! » Said Rebecca « Because… you know! I have read that people in a coma heard everything all what said and that it could more or less help them to wake up! » Continued Rebecca.

The rest of the group looked at her and they think about what they had just heard.

« It's true? So we need to continue to go to see her! So she will see that we are with her! » Said Jono-uchi delighted.

« Yes… yes, yes! We must continue like that « Approved Yugi, who took hope. Because he was ready to do anything to help her.

Everyone approved and they decided that as from tomorrow, they would make groups to see her. Because doctors wouldn't like to see all of them here. Moreover, for her, it could be a nuisance too. They talked about this to her parents, who thank them for this delicate intention. Kazumi also approved and decided to join them.

From that day, alternately they went to see her. They thus ensured and maintained the best they could do, speaking and telling her what was happening. Each day, they gave her their forces so that she will wake up.

Then a few days later, seeing that there was still no progress had, Honda decided to send an e-mail to bakura, to prevent the misfortune that had struck them. He wrote simply: "It happened something terrible few days ago! Anzu just had an accident and she is in a coma! "

So what do you think!! It's good eh! In any case I like it! So I expect you!! please !!  
According to you how will react Atem !! Mystery!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi it's me again!! this his the next chapter!! don't worry Atem will see his friends soon!!

Well I wish you a good reading!!

Thanks so much to my reviwers i love you for your support!! thank you so much

So this the new chapter!!

8

On the other side of the planet, Atem who took his breakfast with his friends, felt, suddendly, a great cold invade him and he broke his cup. He had a bad feeling, as if it had happened a great misfortune. He began to shake and brought his hands to his head, to meditate.

The other three, surprised, looked and asked him what he had. He didn't reply immediately because he was in his thoughts. Then realizing that the other had asked him a question, he replied in a trembling voice, he had a strange feeling and he didn't know how to explain it.

They looked stunned and didn't know what to say. Atem looked at them and saw that they were worried for him.

« No! Don't worry! It is nothing at all! I had to dream! » He reassured them.

«You… Are you sure? Because if you have a little problem, don't hesitate to tell us! » Said Ishizu watching him a little worried.

«Hum! It's ok! This is nothing! Really! Well… I must to go to my lessons! I am a little late! "

Then, Atem picked up his cup broken and wiped away the liquid that would flowed out, but he wondered what had happened. Then he left the kitchen, leaving the other perplexed.

«It's weird what he told us, isn't it? » Asked Ishizu always worried.

"Yes… you're right! » Approved Marek. Moreover, a cup broken it is a bad sign! » He continued.

«It's true! What had happened in your opinion ? » Asked Odion, looking the other two.

« I hope that nothing serious happened! Because me too… I begin to have a bad feeling! » Said Ishizu putting her hands around her.

Marek and Odion began to worry as well. If there is a misfortune which has actually occurred, it would create problems.

« Well I go to school, otherwise I'll be late me too! » Said Marek rising also « Listen, if something had happened we will know it one day, hadn't it? Maybe he is right and this is nothing serious » He finished to say going out of the kitchen.

During that time, Atem went into the living room to follow his classes. But this feeling doesn't leave him.

Mr Haras, was worried to see him like this. He asked him what he had this morning because it was the first time he saw him like this since the begining of the classes. Knowing the courage and determination he had shown throughout these weeks of hard work, this disorder destabilised the teacher. He questioned his young student hoping to help him.

Atem, after a few seconds of hesitation, told him what had happened that morning.

« Hum… it is strange indeed! I hope it is nothing serious. But… you must resume, if you want to succeed » He approached Atem and put his hand on his shoulder for support and encouragement. « You are on your way to succeed, my boy!"

Atem looked at him and thought. He said he may be right. But he decided to talk about this with Bakura, maybe he could reassure him giving him good news of his friends. He therefore worked his lessons with the Professor during six hours and didn't think about this.

In the evening, he was waiting for the arrival of Bakura so that he can provide news. The latter arrived, accompanied by Marek, after their classes finished in their school. But entering the living room, they saw the concern face of Atem. Without waiting, Atem invited them to sit down and talked to them.

« This morning… I had a bad feeling… and my cup was broken as…… as if something terrible had arrived! I do not know what it was, but it don't leave me no more since this morning and I wanted to know if you had a new of them! » Said Atem to Bakura with his low voice looking seriously and fixedly.

Bakura, stunned by what he had just heard, looked at Marek, who agreed moving his head like to confirm what Atem had said and looked thim for a moment and saw the concerned look of his friend. He could see the seriousness that characterized the temperament of Atem. But he also distinguished, a slight glimmer of concern and even fear. This surprised Bakura and he decided to reassure his friend.

« Bah! For the moment I haven't get news about them! But if you want, I will write to Honda. You know it maybe nothing but it is better if I check! » He said him smiling for comfort him.

Atem agreed and thanked him. Then they discussed other things to try to take over his concern. The evening past, Atem, a little more relaxed than in the day, laid in his bed saying that there was, perhaps, nothing after all, and went to sleep. That night, he slept heavily without dreams.

The next day he woke up less in fit and earlier than usual. But he decided to resume going to run a little. After all do sport would not harm and would help him to feel better. So he dressed and he came out running around the residence, as he used to do it. He ran for almost an hour before he feel better and decided to return home and take his breakfast.

Besides during the breakfast, Marek and the others looked at him a little worried, because he seemed always worried too. They wondered if it was related to what he had told them the day before. They were afraid that he lost heart and they so lose the efforts made so far. But also feared that this presentiment became true.

« You… you feel better today, Atem? » Asked Marek worried.

« Yes! I'm fine. Maybe I had imagined things. I wait news from Bakura, we'll see » Answered Atem lowering his eyes.

« Yes, if Bakura get news I am sure he will tell us » Reassured Marek.

The other two looked each other and thought 'I hope that nothing serious is arrived ! If it would arrive, it would be a disaster. And Atem would surely go over there and abandon his efforts'

They continued to eat in silence. Each lost in their thoughts. After finished, Atem went into the living room, while Marek went to high school with the hope to hear from Bakura good news. Atem followed his classes with his teacher and thought no more. It continued like this for a few days without nothing had happened.

The next days, Bakura, which had received news of his friend Honda, came to school one morning and waited until Marek arrive. This one saw him and his alarmed face, so Marek realized that something had happened.

« Marek Hi! I waited for you! Listen I received a mail from Honda and he told me that Anzu had an accident a few days earlier and was in a coma! » Said Bakura alarmed.

Dumbfounded, Marek didn'tt say a word. He began to shake and had turned around.

« Marek! Where are you going? The classes will start? » Asked Bakura surprised by the behaviour of Marek.

He continued to move up and returning, he looked at Bakura and said with a serious tone:

« Listen ! Classes can wait! The most important thing to do is going to see Ishizu and tell her the news! »

Bakura hesitated for a moment, then taking a decision went and accompanied Marek.

They arrived at the department of history and asked to speak to Ishizu. After a few minutes they entered in the office of Ishizu, who talked with Odion. When they saw them, they wanted to ask them why they were not at school but with their desperate look, they understood that something serious had happened.

"Hey! Guys! What's happening? You seem to hide something? Oh! My god something had happened?" She asked worried.

Marek and Bakura looked at each other without knowing what to tell, then Bakura spoke.

"Well! I have received news from yesterday evening by Honda and... they are not good. So… Anzu has had an accident 3 days ago and she is in a coma. I came to see you after I said it to Marek, because I don't know what to do?" Said Bakura sadly.

Odion and Ishizu didn't move no more for a few minutes, to resume their minds. 'Anzu... an accident and in a coma?' The presentiment of Atem was correct. And their concern grew even more. They never imagined there would be a such awful tragedy. They looked at each other and didn't know what to answer. They thought to Anzu that fought to stay alive and prayed for her to wake up. But they also thought to Atem, because they suspected how he would react about this.

'What we are going to do?' They thought. They didn't know if it was necessary to tell him or not. If he learned it, Atem would travel to Japan to be at her side, that it was normal and they understood very well. But at the same time, he would abandon everything and therefore his every effort would be lost. In addition, he had not yet receive his papers. But if they didn't said and he learned this news later, he would have a grudge against them to hidden it and this they didn't want it in any way.

They thought about this to find the best solution.

"I think… we must tell him! Otherwise he hated us not to tell him" Proposed Bakura, after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes… it's true! You're right! We must tell and persuade him to stay here a bit, to continue his efforts" Admitted Marek sighing. Because he knew that the task will be not easy

"Yes… I think you're right. But it will be a stressful time for him and for us. But we must tell him" Ishizu finished ti say sighing a little as well.

They looked at her and agreed. Yet they would wish that nothing like this happened. They feared the reaction of Atem and didn't know how to bring the news too.

"We… could talk to the teacher because they are very close! I'm sure he could help us?" Proposed Odion calmly.

"Yes! You're right. And then I think the five of us will be enough strong to make him understand our point of view" Said Ishizu, also delighted to know that they wouldn't be alone with this problem.

They began to elaborate their script and decided to talk about the terrible news the same evening. Then Bakura and Marek came out and went to the highschool a little reassured, because they also wouldn't have known how to do it, if they were all alone to learn him the news. Along the way, they all thought that, but also to Anzu who struggled against a coma. They thought that four days ago, everyone was healthy and more or less happy. And then, because of this accident, everything was changed. They were, by the way, in no hurry to be tonight and they feared this moment.

In the office, Odion and Ishizu was still in shock. Ishizu decided to meet Mr Haras at lunch to talk about it with him and Odion agreed what she decided. Then they returned to their work, but they thought about the event they had tonight and they weren't concentated in their work.

At lunchtime Ishizu, encouraged by Odion, talked with the professor and explained the situation. This one was affected, because he knew the feelings of Atem to his Japonese friends and he knew that this one would be shocked. She told him that they intend to announce it tonight and they would wish his presence among them. After a few seconds of reflection, he agreed to be among them during the announcement of this terrible misfortune. The professor suggested them to come and join him after his lessonwith Atem at five o'clock in tne evening.

During the afternoon, the professor thought about what Ishizu had learned him He imagined without problem what would be the reaction of Atem, learning the news and he complained him. Indeed Atem will be stressed because he has a big decision to take that could shock his life. He also guessed the cruel dilemma that Atem will have. He apprehended about this evening and this fateful moment. But he tried not to let anything appeared, not to worry his favorite and continued to give his classes.

A five hours in the evening the classes was over. Atem looked at his teacher in the eyes. Because despite the effort of Mr Haras trying to hide what he thought, Atem felt that something was wrong for Mr Haras. It was as if he had something important to say and didn't dare to do so. Moreover, he saw his friends who came in the living room, although it has never occurred before. He looked into them, wondering what there was and saw in their eyes a sadness and a huge embarrassment.

"What's happening?" Atem asked, not knowing how to react. He looked at them alternately with his penetrating gaze to decipher what they were hiding him.

Marek, his sister, Odion, Bakura and even Mr Haras looked at him and nobody didn't dare to speak first.

"So… I have taken news as you'd asked me and I finally learned……… is" stopped Bakura, then taking his courage, he continued without stoping. "There had been an accident. In fact, it's Anzu,she… she was overturned by a car and she is in a coma for three days. "

A cold silence ensued nobody didn't dare to say something, and especially look at Atem. He also didn't react because the new had upset him : 'Anzu... an accident? and in a coma? '.He thought. Then he began to understand where came the premonition that he had had a few days earlier. He began to shake and haggard, he requested more information.

"That is all I know for the moment" Bakura came and sat beside him for support. "Honda told me that everyone looked after her not to let her alone and there was no improvement" stated Bakura.

"I must go, it's impossible!" Said Atem rising determined to leave on the spot. His eyes expressed a determination that they had never seen in him. There was also a kind of anger. Indeed, Atem couldn't believe it had happened a terrible thing to Anzu. He didn't understand, she didn't deserve that and he was so annoyed with himself for not being over there with her.

What they feared arrived and they tried to persuade him not to go, at least for the moment.

"Listen!" He approached Atem to restrain him to leave. "I understand what you feel. But you can't go there, you don't have your papers and therefore you can't leave the country now." Answered Marek, who felt that it wouldn't be enough to stop it.

He looked for the other to implore them to help keeping Atem.

"Yes! Think of all these efforts that you provide, from a little over a month to keep this promise that you have made to go and join them next spring, to further your education in the same school. … If you go now it will serve no purpose. "Implored Ishizu who was worried about the gaze he had always, even though they didn't see him because his back was turned.

"I don't care about that! I want to go there and be with her" He said with a dark and powerful voice. "She… She has always been with me in the hard time for me, despite the many dangers. Her help and friendship have always been valuable… and now that she has a problem I shouldn't be with her! She means for me very much" Said Atem with a tone calm, too calm, although his body was shaking. The other could feel he would accept no compromise and he was determined to leave to go and to join her.

Scared, they looked helpless. They understood what he felt, but they also believed that this wasn't the time to falter in his resolution. Especially after all the efforts he had provided.

"We understand what you feel!" Began to say Bakura, who had joined Atem and put his hand on his shoulder, to signify that he was with him and supported him. "But… I am sure that she … said you the same thing: not to give up. She wouldn't like that you abandon your dream for her" Finished to say Bakura.

"Wait until you have your papers, which should no longer delay. And if in the meantime, she hasn't awakened we will see about then" Stated Odion.

Indeed they felt completely helpless with this problem. Atem began to think, because the remark Bakura had just said was true. He knew that Anzu wouldn't have agreed to drop everything he had began to do to help her. Knowing the dream of Anzu have and the strength that she put to achieve it, he couldn't give up now, she would have a grudge against him and he knew it. He calmed down therefore,sat and finally that his friends wanted to help. But he was terribly worried, even if he doesn't show it and wanted with all his heart to go.

The professor, who had said nothing, looked at the fight which took place in the minds of his student and thought about this himself. He was pleasantly surprised at this deep friendship he had with this young girl. Knowing his pupil and his strength of character, he thought that she should be formidable, because he was ready to abandon his goal. He also thought that even if he remained here to keep his promise, he would never be too concentrated, because he would be too worried.

"Excuse me, but I would like to say something" Mr Haras Began "It seems that the importance that you have for this young girl is as important as your goal! So that's what I propose" He stopped for a moment you and everyone looked at him very surprised at his sudden intervention. Atem, more than others, looked straight in the eyes fixedly, with his penetrating eyes and waited patiently thereafter.

"If you agree to wait until your papers are done and you promise me you get to work seriously, despite what happens, I am willing to accompany you in Japan. So you can be with her and follow your classes at the same time. Remember that you have made me a promise! And you love the challenges and give up ever! Well, young man! It's time for you to prove it" Finished to say Mr Haras.

Everybody looked at him grateful. Atem looked straight in his eyes and began to smile, which didn't happen for a while. His gaze had also softened a bit, and expressed a serenity finally found. He accepted his offer and the others also thanked him. Relieved, they came out of the room leaving only Atem, and accompanied Bakura and Mr Haras back to the door thanking him again. He told them that this doesn't disturbed him to travel to Japan with his pupil, if he could help.

Staying alone, Atem thought at what had happened and boiled inside him. He wanted so much to be with Anzu, but he had accepted the proposal of Mr Haras and didn't want to disappoint him. They ate quietly and went to bed.

He continued to receive his lessons from Mr Haras, although he was frustrated and worried. But he showed nothing at least the day. He wanted to do everything that was possible to keep his word and to honour Anzu and also to himself. But this wait was very long. The tension was at its climax, when he received a week later, his papers. Moreover, he learned that the state of Anzu hadn't changed. He prepared, therefore, his suitcases, while thinking of her and her friends through a terrible moment. He came down the stairs, with his bags and went with the professor and Bakura, who had taken the decision to return to Japan to be with his friends.

Marek decided to accompany them also to take news of Anzu and be with his two friends. Ishizu approved after a little hesitation, but she knew that her brother could be stubborn and therefore agreed. She therefore proposed to continue his classes in Japan and that she would deal with his transfer. Marek thanked her for her understanding and also prepared his luggage.

Atem thanked Ishizu and Odion for their help. He promised he give them news and work well during his lessons, a homage to the help provided by his friends and especially after all the efforts he had provided.

They went to the airport, which was crowded. They were struggling to come to customs control because there were so many people. But when they finally arrived, they were controlling their papers and luggages and went up in the plane. When it took off, Atem thought: "I come! Keep going on Anzu. I would be there soon. "

It is with these words he went with Mr Haras, Marek and Bakura in the direction of Japan.

9

The plane which took Atem, Bakura, Professor and Marek, arrived at five o'clock in the evening in Japan. After aligthing from the plane and have registered their papers, they came out of the airport under a pouring rain. The weather was in harmony with the events. Atem looked at the sky with an morose look and wondered that the weather couldn't be worse. He was nervous, because the trip had seemed to last an eternity. He was so impatient to arrive in Japan to see his friend and be at her side.

They arrived at their hotel an hour later, because nothing arrange traffic was horrible, putting the nerves of Atem in severe test. Yet he said nothing because he was someone who doesn't lose his temper easily. Moreover he believed taht get angry would serve no purpose and it was better he keeps forces to support her very dear friend, Anzu, to whom he apreciated very much. They therefore went in the hotel, where a suite had been booked before their departure. Atem calmed because he finally saw the end of this long journey. The four men took their key, went up in their room. They came to enter into a sumptuous suite which had a spacious living room which soft and appropriate tone and furniture with classic style but comfortable. There were also four comfortable rooms. They chose their own rooms, put their luggage and refreshed quickly. Then they found themselves in the living room. Atem and Marek sat on the sofa, while Mr Haras remained standing in a corner and that Bakura walked, reflecting.

"Well! I think you will agree with me that it's too late to go over there tonight, won't you, Atem? " Said Bakura, always walking.

Despite his desire to go there immediately, Atem agreed. They took too much time to get here, so he thought that it could take more to go over there. It was better to wait and go tomorrow, fresh and available.

"Moreover, the other don't know that you're back in our world. I think it would be a shock… and they already had enough, you do not believe? " Continued Bakura.

Atem agreed one more time again and looked at Bakura to hear he would propose. Because he knew that he had a plan.

"So I would suggest you something. Tell me what you think. Well… I think I'll go there alone, first, to see what's going on. Then i anounced them taht you're back. And finally, the next day I'll bring them because, I think… they will find it difficult to believe me " He said smiling, then resuming "So ! What do you think? " He said to Atem before stopping in front of him and looking in his eyes waiting his answer.

"I agree with Bakura, Atem! It is better that you stay here and wait until tomorrow to see them! I will stay with you, so you will not be alone, ok? " Said Marek, who had remained silent since the beginning.

Atem looked at Marek, then turned his gaze to face Bakura, and thinks about what his friends had told him. He wondered they were right, even if he had wanted to go with him. But he didn't want to rush his friends, which should already be upset. Moreover, he could wait a day longer. Even if it was hard, because he was so close.

"Ok, I will wait!" He began to say. "Even if I wanted to come with you… Anyway I understand. So I'll wait you come with Yugi, Jono uchi and others. Thank you for your help to both of them, I am grateful. " He finished to say, looking at Marek smiling, then approaching Bakura and laying his hands on his shoulder, to show his gratitude. His gaze was calm and serene.

"Eh! It's nothing! This is normal! And then I too am concerned for Anzu. This is my friend " Answered Bakura, which was concerned by the friendship that Atem shown him.

The professor had seen the scene without intervening because there was nothing else to add. He looked at the three boys and was concern by the friendship the three of them had.

After setting the final details, Bakura left to go to the hospital, leaving Atem, the Professor and Marek alone. Indeed Mr Haras looked at Atem and saw, again, the conflict Atem had inside him : 'My poor boy, I imagine how it must be painful. But you must be strong, I am with you '. He think deeply.

Atem turned around and looked at him as if he had guessed what Mr Haras thought, and thanked him wiht a glance. Then they heard the bell rang indicated it was the time for eating. They therefore decided, to come down. The dinner room was beautiful, sparkling light with its candelabrum and there was a calm and dynamic atmosphere at the same time. Indeed there was the waiters who serve their customers and at the same time, calm reigned, because nobody could hear the conversations of people. The professor was delighted because it was the first time he went to Egypt and he discovered a world different from his. As for Marek, he was more interested by the choice the menu proposed and licked his lips. Unfortunately, the mood of Atem wasn't the same, yet he made an effort, when he saw the contentment of Professor and the cheefullness of Marek. He thought : 'Go and pull yourself together ! Don't spoil their evening. The professor is so happy to discover another country, and Marek has fun. They have been so nice, patient and understanding with you.' He thought to encourage him.

During that time, Bakura arrived at the hospital. He remained a little time out to develop his script he had prepared along the way. He didn't want to rush his friends, especially with what they lived at this time. Then after checking it one last time, he entered.

He saw his friends who were waiting at the reception, because when he had left the hotel, he called everyone, to prevent them from his back. He was transported with joy, because they had missed him a lot. Indeed the latters looked happen, delighted, despite the circumstances.

"Bakura you're back? It's great " Exclaimed Honda.

"Yes… soon as I learned to Anzu I came back. Indeed how is she? " Asked Bakura worried.

"Ah! There is no change unfortunately! But… we're all here for her! " Answered Jono uchi.

Bakura felt sad, because he had hoped for a miracle, and he was disappointed. Then, he looked at his friends to announce the news.

"Indeed! If I was a little late to come,… it's because I didn't come back alone! " He began hesitant.

The others looked at him surprised and curious about what he could announce them.

"So! We wanted to surprise you, but with the circumstances were not too had the choice " He put his hand behind his head lifting his eyes to the celling, and try to found how he could announce the following " First, Marek came back with me, but he stayed at the hotel for letting me go there alone and to stay with the other person who came back with us too " He stopped his speach to look at his friends and seek his words to announce the following " So … A month ago, there had been like… like a sort of miracle and… that in fact it seems that Atem is alive. So he is the other person who has accompanied us " he finished to say without daring to look at them.

No noise could be heard. Nobody reacted. 'Atem come back?'. They all thought. 'It's a joke?'. Then a crazy laugh was heard. They all believed that Bakura joked. This latter understood their behaviour, because if he had not seen it with his own eyes, he would have reacted the same way. He waited therefore that everyone calms down to resume his explanation.

"I know it may seem impossible, but yet… I swear to you, on my head, that is true!"

"Stop your joke!" Said Jono uchi trying to resume his breath.

"Yes, it's nice to want to relax the atmosphere but still is a bit strong" Continued Honda which was leaned on Jono uchi and tried to resume his breath too.

The rest of the group looked at bakura surprised. He looked so serious.

"Listen! if you don't believe me I will take you tomorrow at the hotel where we're down and you can see him with your own eyes " Said Bakura seriously.

Everyone lookedt at him, especially Yugi. If what Bakura said was true, so it was great. Indeed, the pharaoh missing him terribly and now he is back, it brought a little joy in the heart of the battered young duelist.

"So you just tell us that Atem has returned more than a month ago and went down in a hotel? It's great! But why you didn't have brought him? " Asked Jono uchi excited and raised his fists in the air and jumping everywhere.

"Oh! Calm down " Said Honda by giving him a blow on the head " Where do you think you are! We are in a hospital, I remind you, Dummy! "

"What, repeat what you have said" Answered Jono uchi by massaging his head where Honda had hit him.

They have embarked on a fight of insults, and then when they were running out of insults they went outside and began a pursuit to find out who would give the greatest punch.

The others looked at them for a little while and then they looked at Bakura again.

"But, why you didn't brought him with you?" Asked Yugi approaching bakura to hear better what he had to say, through the cries that they heard.

"Well! In fact… I thought it would have been a shock to you to see him now… with the situation. I wanted to be easy with you! That is why I preferred to warn you first! But don't worry, you will see him tomorrow, I promise you! " Said Bakura.

"Why tomorrow? let's do it right now! " Continued Jono uchi who was back in the corridor, followed closely by Honda.

"It is perhaps a little late tonight! Be patient Jono uchi. He just made a long journey. Let him to rest. But… We could meet us tomorrow at 10 in the morning. It is Sunday tomorow and that no classes, so you can come and see him " He said them and he gave them the address of their hotel.

They therefore agreed to meet again the next day, despite the fact that Jono uchi is a little disappointed. Then Bakura left them and returned to the hotel.

When they came out of the hospital, they all happily discussed, which had not arrived for a long time.

"Atem is back! It is great! Isn't it Yugi? " Said Jono uchi excited a lot.

"Yes! It's true it's great! " He said less enthusiasm he would seem, because he always thought about Anzu.

"Yes yes yes, I can't wait for tomorrow ... Well, I leave you! " Said Jono uchi lifting his arms to the sky.

"But… Do you know where the hotel is located at least?" Said Honda the most seriously possible. Because he knew, in fact, Jono uchi didn't know at all where it was.

He stopped abruptly in the middle of the race and the others looked at him.

"You take me for an idiot or else!…." Then after a moment he continued "In fact it's true where it is?" He said coming back to his friends while running, his hand behind his head and smiling stupidly.

"Idiot", they all thought.

Everyone began to laugh at the behaviour of Jono uchi, even if they knew him, they were still surprised by his impulsive reactions. This had the effect to relax the atmosphere even more. Then, after that, they decided to meet at Yugi's home at tomorow nine and to go together. They teared apart happy and everyone returned home.

Meanwhile, Atem, the Professor and Marek, who had returned from their dinner, had reported something to Bakura, and waiting quietly. Indeed this one arrived soon. When Atem heard the key and the door open, he looked at him and came to meet him, hurry to have the news. Surprised by this rush, Bakura sat down and looked at him.

"Well… ! I have said everything. At first, they had trouble believing me, which is understandable by the way! And then when they finally admit that I was saying the truth, they were all hurry to see you, especially Jono uchi " Bakura began to smile, thinking back to the scene, and then he resumed his story " Jono uchi would come immediately. But I preferred to tell them to come tomorrow at 10 am, so you can rest and them, they digest the news. Because you can believe me it was a shock for us! "

Atem began to smile, which pleased the teacher to see his pupil like this, rather than sullen. He thanked once again, Bakura for what he had done. Then he showed him what they had reported to him and the latter thanked them. They decided to go to bed to be fresh and available.

The next day, the weather was good and everybody had found at Yugi to go toward the hotel. The latter, by the way, was stood up since seven o' clock, to think again about this, what had surprised his mother and grandfather. Indeed usual Yugi didn't get up as early because he was the type of people to stay in bed, so, it was unusual for them.

When everyone else was there, they went to see Atem, Bakura and Marek. They were all impatient to see them and the miracle. Yugi began to think, very strong, that if a first miracle had occurred, another might be made for Anzu. In any case he believed firmly at that and with this resolution, he smiled for the second time since a long time.

At the hotel, Atem was got up too early, impatient to see them and go and see Anzu. He was so in his thoughts, he didn't hear Mr Haras, Marek and Bakura stand up too. They found him then, standing at the window, absent minded, and they understood what he felt. he should be eager to see all his friends, he had not seen for so long. They approached him and greet him. Surprised, he looked at them and greeted well. Then they decided to come down to take their breakfast together. They talked a little because Bakura, Mr Haras and Marek felt although he didn't really want to discuss. He didn't eat so much, and was merely looking at his watch. After taking their breakfast, they came upstairs in the living room waiting for the fateful hour.

It was a long wait for Atem who was in a hurry taht it was ten o'clock. Indeed he kept looking at his watch or the wall clock. the show. 9 o' clock, half past nine, quarter than nine... : 'it is not possible! Tis wall clock will make me crazy! '. he thought. Then he decided to calm down. He got up and he went to the balcony to take a bowl of fresh air. He began to breathe a great breath of fresh air and sit back gradually. His gaze lost in contemplation of the city that stood in front of him. While watching, he thought at all what he had crossed with his friends, and he began to consider Anzu, his heart shaking suddendly. She had always been there, healthy and strong. And when he learned that she had had an accident, it was a shock for him. He could not believe she could disappear like this, while he was back in this world. The fate could not be so cruel No, it should not happen, it was impossible. He pulled himself together and decided to be strong, because she would surely fight to live. Because he had seen, throughout his adventures, she was courageous and strong. She had such a will, he had been impressed, and he is always by the way. Because he had never met someone as courageous, voluntary and at the same time cherishing all those she met and never showed hatred towards people. She always tried to see deeply inside each person. Rare was the people she hated, they must be really awful like some that they had met. And yet, she always found a place in her heart to complain, rather than hate. Moreover, during these adventures, and when the danger was present and she was afraid she was still there to assist and support them. That's what he enjoyed the most about her.

When the bell indicated 10 o' clock, he stood and waited. Finally, time to see his friends had arrived. Then the phone began to ring and Bakura take the call. After a short moment, he hang up and told him that his friends had arrived and they came. A few minutes later, they heard a knock on the door, then after the door opened and there throughout everyone entered. They remained speechless and don't moved. You could hear a fly. They were all amazed and transported with joy. They looked at him carefully to be sure it was him. Because even if they had finally believed Bakura, they had wondered if it was possible.

Then everyone greeted and shook in the arm, to express their feelings of great pleasure. A huge cacophony could be heard, between matter and hug. The teacher, surprised, looked at them a bit far, because he felt it was an important moment for Atem and he did not want to disturb his reunion. He saw that all these people were important to him, this was reflected by the immense joy that was on his face. A genuine and warm smile.

Atem saw a little behind a young girl with green eyes and light chestnut hair. The gang noticed this and made intoriduction. Atem greeted the young girl who was the cousin of Anzu and noticed that they all had both the same warmth and love for his fellow men, but she seemed more reserved and quiet than Anzu.

Marek also noticed her and immediately his heart began to beat a lot. He blushes slightly and went to welcome her; This one looked at him and began to blush as well. She thought he seemed to have an aura and a mystery inside him which impressed her. She also noticed that despite his cheerfulness, this one seemed to hide a painful past. The two of them therefore welcomed them and remained motionless to look at each otehr for a little while.

The others noticed this and, with a smile, they teased them a little. They began to blush more and after a while they became serious.

After this interlude, Atem was able to fully explain everything that had happened since. He told their his back among the ruins of the tomb where he had disappeared after his duel against Yugi. Then his arrived in the town and his encounter with a policeman, who was kind enough to call for Ishizu. Finally, all the arrangements needed to make his papers and also the classes he followed , in order to return to Japan next spring and followed his classes with them. A silence ensued and everybody stayed dumbfounded by this story. Atem then turned around and he introduced Mr Haras who had remained standing in a corner quietly. He explained who he was, the help and the proposal he had made for Atem was able to come back here and see Anzu. They were surprised seeing him, because they had not noticed him since their arrival. They eventually welcomed him affectionately, to thank him for his assistance to Atem and his generous proposal. Because without him, he would not be there.

Finally, returning seriously, Atem asked for news of Anzu. Yugi and his friends looked sad and he learned that nothing had changed, but they kept hope. Atem, watched and meditated a few seconds. 'So, the situation has not changed! It is not possible! Anzu hold on! I am here now ', he thought with afraid eyes. The silence could be heard, because all thought about Anzu and this tragic accident. They all decided to go see her this afternoon to support her.

Atem was impatient to go there and waited the moment with his friends. Mr Haras was also eager to meet her because he was curious to see this person with his own eyes. They continued chatting happily as they had many things to say. At noon, they all came out of the suite, and down lunch at a fast food because they did not have any moneys to go to the restaurant. Moreover, they had so much to say that they might make noise and disturb the customers. After lunch, they went to the hospital to finally go see their friend who was in a coma and was fighting to get out.

And here!! Another chapter done!! i hope you will like it

How do Atem react when he see Anzu like this??

I wait for your reviews!! thank you so much for your support!!


	6. Chapter 6

Yes! Me again!! ouah I'm inspired!! is already the tenth part !! An event will occur where you think !!

In any case I wish you a good reading !!

**10**

Meanwhile at the hospital, the condition of Anzu had not changed and the doctors wondered if it was going to change. Fortunately, they saw that her parents and all her friends were here to support and give her love and strength. At least she was not alone, it could help. At least they hoped.

Since her accident, Anzu, was immersed in a world where she was floating, curled in on herself and slept. She felt well and happy, as if she knew that everyone was happy and she could leave. Yet, in herself, she heard voices that told her to fight and live. Voices which were warm, gentle and strong at the same time. She felt that these people gave her strength and encouraged her to fight. She began to move and got up to investigate where these voices came from. She saw a beam of light in the distance and decided to follow it. She was flying while she went on, even if her speed of progress was not fast. She wondered if arriving at the end of the road, her fate would be there. During her journey she heard this voices which spoke to her and she had the impression that she recognized them. She felt well and wasn't afraid.

Her parents were with her and shook her hand, to witness her their support. They talked to her so that she can be aware of what was happening because they were convinced she heard them. Suddenly someone knocked. Yugi went head to the door and greet them. He asked their, if he and his friends could enter for a while. They agreed and retreated to let them quiet for a moment. They greeted them back and came down to take a coffee.

They came and Atem, after a moment of apprehension, also entered. He was shocked to see what was her condition : her plastered arm, bruises on her face, and probably elsewhere, and lying in a hospital bed. He had tears in his eyes and yet she never seemed so beautiful and quiet. He even had the impression that she smiled. He also noticed a great strength and determination she had to fight and wake up.

They surrounded her and Yugi leaned to speak to Anzu.

"Listening Anzu! You didn't guess ever who is back? I tell you! It's Atem! You remembered him, our friend the pharaoh. So it is important that you wake up to see with your own eyes and like that we will be all together again like before" He finished to say with tears in his eyes too.

The others had more or less tears in their eyes. As for Atem, he doesn't left his eye of her he didn't dare to approach her.

"You can talk toher, it will be good for her to hear your voice and feel your presence" Said Jono-uchi who was near him and pushed him gently toward Anzu.

The latter looked at him a little disconcerted and agreed. He approached the bed where Anzu slept, always watching her beautiful face. Yugi gave him his place:

"Hi Anzu…" He began hesitant "Yes it's me… Atem. Do you remember me ? It's true! I'm back… and I'd like that you speak to me like you did before… that you open your eyes and wake up too " He said in a hoarse voice, with a touch of sadness in it.

Instinctively he took her hand and Didn't talk anymore. The other didn't speak as well. The professor, who had approached her, saw the girl more closely. He was surprised to see the strength that had this person and her courage to fight. He felt instinctively that she had a great moral strength and a deep and generous soul. He began to understand the friendship that bored his young pupil and also wanted to see her wake up to chat with her. Because he felt that in addition to having a great beauty, she had to have spirit and intelligence too.

The latter, by the way, continued her journey when she heard another voice. A voice different from all those she had heard before, and she had not heard for a long time. This voice made her heart beat faster. She stopped a few moments, and closed her eyes putting her hands on her chest to listen to this voice more intently. She felt invaded with a great happiness and a huge joy. Besides the beam became more and more luminous. She went back, therefore, to walk to arrive even faster. She really had the impression of progress more quickly, to join this voice as soon as possible. Because it gave her wings.

In the room, everyone began to talk about everything for that she feel their presence and their forces. Atem didn't unhand her hand throughout the afternoon to give her also his forces. He didn't feel the urge to participate in the conversation with his friends, he preferred to listen. He was too shocked to speak and preferred to remain silent, to support her.

In late afternoon, everyone came out to let her parents with her. Atem felt a little in shock again, but he was finally there for support her. They decided to go home, because it started to be late. Atem swore to return the next day and every day after his classes.

When Atem, the teacher, Marek and Bakura returned to the hotel, they didn't talk. Each remained in their thoughts and respected the silence of others. They ate early and everyone retreated to their room.

Alone in his room, Atem meditated on this day which was rich in emotion. He remembered the joy he felt with the coming of his friends. But he also felt the shock at seeing the dody of Anzu, lying on her bed, and don't moving. But when he took her hand, he felt deep inside him, the courage, determination and strength Anzu had, to fight and wake up. By the way, he still felt the heat from the hands of the latter on his hands and he looked at them. A flood of emotions that overwhelmed him. It was news emotions for him and he did not understand too. But they were all linked to Anzu and wondered what that meant He meditated for a moment on what he felt, then shook his head and decided to fight also, to be as strong as her. Thus, when she wakeup, he will be able to look at her with pride, because he had made honor to her courage. Determined, he lay down and thought about that before falling asleep.

The teacher, meanwhile, also thought about this day. All these people were interesting. He understood the feeling of his pupil. But the person who was most impressed him, was without doubt this youg lady, Anzu Mazaki. Indeed when he went in her room, he saw, too, the strength and courage she showed to fight. This same force he had felt in Atem, the first day that he had met him. He thought: 'Both of them have the same strength of mind and heart. They are both kindred spirits. This may become interesting! '.

The next day, they awoke early to get down to work. For they had decided, by mutual agreement, working longer in the morning, so he will be able to go and see her in the afternoon. Bakura and Marek were went out.

In fact, they had came down to call Ishizu and give her new. When Ishizu was on the phone, she asked for news of Anzu, how their arrivals had happened, and the meeting with his friends. She also said that the transfer of school was about to be done and that he should meet the school principal. Then after having said goodbye to her Marek hang up. Then Bakura called his father for reassurance.

"Look, Dad, it's true that I had planned to return to Japan at the back to school… but given the circumstances, I think I'll stay and resume my schooling here. … I hope you understand me Dad?" He said him sadly. For him it was a little hard to leave his father in Egypt, but he wanted to stay for his friend.

His father was sad, too, but he understood the feelings of his son. After a moment of silence, he promised to arrange for his classes in Egypt and on his return to his old school. Bakura, touched, thanked him with all his heart. He decided to go to school to prevent the director of his return and be able to resume classes as soon as possible.

When Marek and Bakura arrived, they met the director and talked with him at length in his office. Bakura explained, first of all the situation and the reason for his return earlier than it was planned. The director understood the situation because he was aware of the unfortunate accident of Anzu Mazaki. So he decided to take him back in his school.

"I wait that your school fax me the papers, Which will prove that you won't go at school over there, and you will be able to go back here. I think this will be done within the next few days, if your father make the necessary, of course. So you will return within two or three days. That suit you, Mr Ryô bakura? " Said the director with a caring look. Because he was an understanding man, who loved his students and respected them.

Then he turned to Marek and said that his transfer was also underway, and he could start his schooling in the next few days as well.

Bakura and Marek thanked him deeply and came out of the high school. They decided to return to the hotel to prevent their friend and teacher of what they had decided. Indeed, since they were going to stay here, Bakura decided to return home. When they came back, the classes were almost finished for Atem. They waited therefore he has done and when the professor said that this had enough, they came to Atem. They sat in front of him, looked at him packed up his belongings and told him what they had done and what they had decided. He listened to them carefully and approved. Going down to eat, they discussed yet to resolve details. Indeed, they decided that after their visit to the hospital, Atem and Marek will accompany Bakura to his apartment to help him with his housekeeping. Because it was a while that his father and him had left it. At the beginning Bakura did not want them to help him, because he felt embarrassed, but they insisted. "After all Bakura helped me from the beginning. It's my turn now.. " Thought Atem.

They went to the hospital in mid-afternoon. When they entered the room of their friend, there sawe her parents. They asked if they could enter and stay a little. These recognized them for having seen the previous day and left them enter. After all, few people had as many friends ready to support them in adversity. They were touched to see so many caring for their daughter. They did not think she could have as many people who took care for hert.

Yugi, Jono-uchi and Honda arrived an hour later, because it was their turn to be with her. They greeted their friends and stayed with her two hours. Bakura and Marek told their friends that they intend to stay and return to school with them. This idea pleased their a lot. Bakura said , too, that after this visit, he would return to his apartment to tidy up his belongings. The boys decided to accompany him to assist, like Marek and Atem had proposed a few hours earlier. After an afternoon spent with Anzu, they all went to the apartment of Bakura and helped him to do the housekeeping.

Then at eight of the evening, Atem and Marek returned at the hotel leaving their friends and told Mr Haras what they had done this afternoon. He approved the decision of Bakura and Marek. Indeed he thought also about their situations as well.

For three weeks, Atem followed his classes in the morning, and visited his friend in the afternoon. During these three weeks, there was no real change. Yet sometimes they felt that Anzu reacted when they spoke and held her hand. Although doctors have said them it was a little better, it does not proveshe will wake up immediately. But Atem, Yugi and others saw a good omen and hoped, every day, that they would see her to wake up.

In the end of November, the situation has still not too advanced, the issue of housing Atem, Marek and Mr Haras, was put. Indeed, they did not live for several months in a suite. Even if the ministry had the means, Atem thought it would be preferable to have a housing all three. Bakura suggested that they could stay with him during their search for an apartment. Because his apartment was large enough for them four. They accepted the offer of Bakura and tahnked him enormously.

They gave the keys to their suite and from this day they have lived at Bakura home. The latter, with Marek, had resumed their classes in the high school of Domino, with their friends.

**11**

Every day, Atem continued to go to the hospital with Mr Haras, before the others and remained a moment alone with her. He didn't said nothing or almost, just a few words of encouragement, but he always took her hand to submit his forces. He seemed to think about nothing and look elsewhere, as if he wasn't concerned. This is what a visitor would think if he saw that. But actually, his mind and soul were with Anzu. He sent his own forces and hoped wholeheartedly see again her smile and especially her beautiful blue eyes. More the days passed and he was missing her very much. He wondered what he was experiencing, but for now the most important thing was that she wakes up.

The professor who sometimes accompanied him, was always surprised when he went to the room. Indeed, he discovered a lot of flowers, cards and gifts that had been made by a lot of people who came from her schoolmates, her teachers, her friends also her boss. Indeed, in announcing her accident in newspapers, many pupils and teachers were shocked by the news and had returned cards and gifts to Yugi and his friends to bring them to her. They asked regular news. All this caring was because she was appreciated for her kindness, her willingness to others and her intelligence (At each exam, she was pretty well graded).

Besides, the boss of the tea house where she and Kazumi worked, Mr Tanaka, came to visit her, as often as possible. Because when he learned about her accident, he was shocked and saddened, too. He therefore brought her, flowers and spoke with her to give his encouragement and friendship. Because he appreciated Anzu, and Kazumi and he often asked his new.  
Kazumi, she was shocked by this accident, because she loved Anzu as a sister, and when his boss asked her new, she still had tears in her eyes, even if she didn't show it. Fortunately in this misfortune, she had met Marek. With the time they were much closer and loved each other a lot. He gave support to her and did everything to make her smile. They liked each other from the first day they met and was together more or less, not officially for the moment.

Finally, her grandparents and uncle and aunt, had travelled to Hokkaido for the first, and Kyoto, for the latter to support their granddaughter, and niece, kazumi and his parents.

All these people were there to help her and show their support. They sometimes met and learned to know each other because they all had the same dream: the return of Anzu among them, healthy and alive.

The professor noticeed thus, the popularity and love they felt for her and thus confirmed the first impressions he had made on her.

During that time, Anzu moved always towards the light that was more and more enlightened. Every time she approached it she heard more the voice of her parents and friends, and wanted to join them as soon as possible. She was increasingly impatient to get there and find them, especially the voice that made her beat her heart and gave her an incredible force.

The Parents of Anzu always came out to give time to her friends, who always came to see her. They had, by the way, been surprised the first time they had seen Atem, because they did not know him and had never seen him before. But little by little, they had learnt to know him and found he was charming, especially Ms. Mazaki because Mr Mazaki wondered who was this boy and if he was going to take his daughter. Because for him, his daughter was still a little girl and he did not want anyone, takes her to him. But he acknowledged that the boy was very seriously, and was nice. He decided to accept him anyway. They had made the acquaintance of Mr Haras, and as the day passed, they became friends.

Then, in early December, Atem went to the hospital, leaving the teacher with the parents of Anzu, and he took her hand as usual. Yet this day, he spoke more extensively, giving free rein his emotions. Because it was a month she was in a coma, and he started to lose a little hope. Tears appeared in his eyes and let it sink for the first time. That is why, he spoke more than usual, to resume his courage, because he did not want her to feel his fear. He told his return and everything that had happened since, his classes with Professor Haras, hopes and doubts he had, the shock he had had when he had learnt her accident. He confided his secrets, his feelings that he had struggled to understand sometimes. He felt confident to tell her all, because he knew that she would not judge him and she could help him to understand. He eventually tell her that her presence was missing a lot and he wanted to see again her and her wonderful smile he loved so much. It was as if he had lost something which was very dear to him.

When he had finished saying that he missed her, he felt suddenly, the hand of Anzu react. She came to shake his hand, very low, but she was tightened his hand. He could not believe his eyes but he felt his hand tightened. He looked up and looked at her. His eyes grow by surprise, because he realized that Anzu had finally opened her eyes. He remained a few minutes without moving, and then he began to smile, because he was happy. It unhanded her hand, and approached her.

"My God! You're awake! Finally… But how do you fell? " He asked worried because she had awakened butl she looked pale.

"I… I do not know. But where am I? " She began to move, but she made a grimace of pain " It's hurt ! "

"Listen! Do not worry I'll pick someone? I come back right now! "He said with his bass voice.

He left the room and, in the corridor, he saw a doctor and told him what had happened. Then he decided to go to the cafeteria of the hospital, where he was certainly sure to find her parents and Mr Haras. When they saw him, they became afraid for a second. "My god, what's going on? » They thought.

He arrived at their table and told them, a little breathless, that Anzu had awakened and a doctor was with her. Mr and Mrs Mazaki didn't move for a few seconds. Then when they understood what , Atem told to them, they ran on the floor, to see their daughter. Mr Haras and Atem followed them and they came in front of Anzu's room. When they arrived, the doctor was still with there to examine her. They waited, that the doctor has finished, to enter.

They were in the hallway when Yugi and his friends arrived as their habit. They were all surprised to see them in the corridor. As Mr and Mrs Mazaki, a little earlier, they became afraid and rushed to meet them.

"What's happening? Something happened ? " Asked Yugi worried, seeing that Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki was in the process of crying.

"No! Do not worry! They cry of joy… because Anzu has finally woken up! " Atem explained them, upset too.

A silence could be heard in the corridor. 'Anzu awakened, that is not possible?' They all thought. Then suddenly, everyone began to shout and cry of joy. They hugged all to express their joy and relief. A nurse came and asked them to make less noise. They looked down and began to laugh. The latter returned to her work raising her shoulders.

"I'll call the others, so that they know the good news and come see!" Proposed Honda who went outside to call on his cell phone.

The others looked at him leaving and waited that the doctor has completed his consultation. Twenty minutes later he came out, finally from the room and approached them to talk.

"Well! Your daughter has finally woken up, which is a good news, of course! Her arm is healed, but for her ribs, it will take a little time " The doctor began to say " She had a little trouble remembering everything that happened, then I would have explained the circumstances of her accident, it is possible that she is still a little confused, then I'll ask you to go slowly with her. She must rest as well. So you'll see her in a small group and not for a long time, at least for today. I hope you understand " He finished to say.

"Yes! do not worry, we understand. Thank you very much for all that you've done! Really! " Answered Ms. Mazaki thanking him warmly.

The doctor returned and left them alone. Yugi and his friends left the parents of Anzu get there first. Mr and Mrs Mazaki entered and the boys waited in the corridor. Honda came back and asked what the doctor said. They told him what he had said. They waited as others arrive and her parents leave to go there too.

Ten minutes later, Yugi, Jono-uchi, Honda entered the room. They saw that she was finally awakened. They hugged her without hurting her too, and kissed her , too happy to see her again among them. Yugi didn't believe that another miracle was done and let his tears flow. Honda and Jono-uchi, hidden their teardrops wiping theirs tears and began to laugh.

Anzu looked at them a little stunned, but after a few minutes, she felt a great joy and thanked them warmly, because although she was still a little dizzy, she remembered feeling, more or less, their presence to help her.

They talked a little while watching her. Because they were overwhelmed to see her awake and they had trouble to believe it. They decided to leaveher to let the other see her, although they would have wanted to stay a little longer. But the main was that she had awakened.

When they came, they saw that Mai, Rebecca and Bakura and Kazumi had arrived. Atem let them enter so they can see her. He could wait, after all, he had already seen her. He saw them enter and he discussed with Yugi, Jono-uchi and Honda who was delighted with joy.

As they entered, girls and Bakura could see that it was true. For they had been difficult to believe, when Honda had called them. The girls were in tears and came to Anzu and hugged her as well. Anzu hugged them too, also happy to see them. Bakura had returned to hide his tears. He wiped them very quickly, and approached his friend and looked at her smiling. He put his arm on her shoulder to show her that he was happy.

Mai was delighted and felt a sense of relief to see her alive. Because she had been shocked the day of the accident. They came out after a discussion with her, to let her rest, because she looked to be exhausted.

In the corridor, everyone didn't believe it. After more than a month hopefully that she wakes up, the dream became reality. They saw that Atem and Professor did not enter and asked why. The latter answered that he had already seen her, even though it was very short, and it was better that she rests. Above all she would surely ask for explanations on his return. The other approved and they decided to leave. Mr and Mrs Mazaki decided to stay a little longer with their daughter. They thanked them very much to their kindness and support to their daughter. They looked them leaving, after the band, have said that it was normal since it was their friend.

Outside, they were able to break their joy, and began to scream. Even if people watched them as fools, they do not concern them. They returned home, all happy and eager to be tomorrow for see her again.

Yugi, had returned and announced the good news to his mother and his grandfather. They do not believed their ears when they heard what had said Yugi. They shouted and hugged the three of all. They decided to celebrate it. Ms. Mùto went in the kitchen and prepared a festive meal. Yugi went upstairs his room to change and thouht again about this miracle. He began to smile and said it was the happiest day of his life. They ate happily and went to bed. Yugi asleep very quickly and calm, which did not happen in a long time.

Others also went to bed too and fell asleep very quickly. This day will remain etched in their memories as a blessed day.

Atem, returned in the apartment of Bakura, he went to the window and remained standing to contemplate the city. He was so happy: his friend had woken up and lived. He began to smile and pushed a sigh of relief. Tears of joy flew on his tanned cheeks, that he wiped away quickly. The other three looked at him and understood what he felt. The teacher was delighted for his pupil, because he was so worried, even if he had not shown. Moreover, he would finally make her knowledge and see how developments would happen between them. They ate in silence but happy and went in bed early.

The next day, everybody got up in a good mood. Yugi, was lifted early, and ate quickly with his mother and grandfather. He had regained his appetite, under the understanding looks of his family. He stood up as soon as he was finished and ran in the corridor, to prepare to leave. His mother caught him in the hallway and gave him his Bentô he had almost forgotten.

"You look to be hurry to go to school today. I hope you plan to go well, isn't it, darling? " Asked his mother, suspicious. Because she knew her son and suspected that he was surely the intention not to go to see Anzu.

"But… no! I intend to go there " He babbed " So see you soon, Mom! "

She looked at him running like a crazy, smiling and sighing, because she suspected he would not go. But she understood his feelings.

Yugi, ran quickly as possible, but in his way he saw the band that was waiting near a park. He stopped, surprised to find them here.

"Eh, then! What are you doing here? " He said.

"I think we have had the same idea, I suppose?" Avowed Jono-uchi, smiling.

"Good! Let's go! " Proposed Yugi.

"Listen!" Began Rebecca "I know you're in a hurry to go… me too, by the way. But… you do not believe we should go at school.? "

Others looked at her frowned their eyesbrows and Jono-uchi began to say:

"Listen, Don't…"

Rebecca stopped him.

"No, you misunderstood me. I too want to go. But… you do not believe that she needs rest and it would be better to let her rest. Moreover, I do not think the doctor lets us see her this morning. It would be better to go this afternoon… isn't it? "

Others think, because she had a point.

"I think Rebecca was right" Interfered Honda "besides, I don't think Anzu appreciates that we didn't go at school to come to see her. she would surely be pleased, but also angry "

"I agree! Thank you to worry for my cousin, but I think she would prefer that we go to class! " Supported Kazumi placing a hand on the shoulder of Rebecca saying she was with her.

"I also I agree! Come on guys can' t we wait a few hours? " Added Marek, who had approached her taking kazumi hand, which looked at him with a dazzling smile and he surrendered.

"Ok ok lovers!! we agree! " Said Jono uchi, smiling mischievously.

Marek and Kazumi began to blush, then they looked and smiled.

By mutual agreement, they went at school. They found Bakura, who was waiting outside the school. He had thought they didn't go to school, and went to the hospital, so he wondered if he had to go too.

Atem, followed his classes like the other days, even if het was eager to go to see her. The professor realized it , but didn't stop to teach.

After a hearty lunch, they went to the hospital. When they entered the building, they went to her room and knocked at the door. A voice, told them to enter and they saw that the parents of Anzu were beside her.

She looked at them going. She kept fix Atem, to ensure that she didn't dream. She asked, in a low voice if they could leave her alone with him. They agreed and came out, accompanied by the Professor, who decided to leave them alone.

Atem looked at them going out and remained standing without knowing really what to do. Then he looked at her and sat beside her. Now that she was awakened, he did not know what he could do. When she was asleep it was a little easier to talk to her, but now he was embarrassed.

Silence was present in the room. He didn't dare to look at her, but he felt she looked at him.

"Hi! It is fine day, today, isn't it? " She said simply, smiling, to unbend the atmosphere between them, because she felt he was embarrassed.

Surprised he looked at her and saw that she smiled warmly. It was the most beautiful smile he had never seen for a long time. He felt confident and at peace. He closed his eyes a few seconds and began to smile, because he felt she had said that only for he felt at ease with her and not nervous.

"Yes you're right!" He answered with his deep and bewitching voice.

She looked at him a little and approached him, at least until she could, being careful not to hurt.

"Hum… So! Dear pharaoh, you're back? " Said Anzu jokingly.

"Yes apparently" He agreed, happy, she talked about that " Did you… have heard what I told you before?"

She looked at him then, she closed her eyes, to put her ideas in place. She reopened and looked at him again to Answer him

"Well! … Yes and no. I heard more or less what you said. In fact, I felt more your feelings…but… it's a bit confused. By the way, I felt the forces that everyone sent me. It was…. As if…. Everyone gave their hands and helped me to go on. Strange, huh? "

"No, No. On the contrary! I think that it's what everyone has done! " He retorted with a warm smile that was melting her.

"In any case, I thank you for coming all day… really!" Anzu said him smiling and looking at him.

The latter gave her his smile and looked at her intently. He found her like he had kept in his memory, alive and in relatively good health despite the circumstances. They stayed a long time to watch without speaking, touched both.

"But by the way! If I have more or less well understood, your father helped you come back to earth then! " Asked suddenly Anzu, as if something had come to her mind.

"Indeed! according to him it would be a gift from the gods who would have been given at me as a reward from the acts that I made! Even if I find it a bit exaggerated. "

"Hey! Well! Not me! I think it's fair! You have gone through many trials and it is fantastic that you can have a second chance! You will be able to finally live your life! " Exclamed Anzu quite strongly and laying a hand on his own.

He looked and agreed.

"Yes! and since that day I take lessons with a teacher, in fact the man you saw go with your parents, Mr Haras, for allowing me to make my return to your high school "

"It's true! But… "She did not have time to finish her sentence, because someone had knocked on the door. When it opened, she saw all his friends enter.

They looked like to be sure they do not dream and approached her. They talked happily for the rest of the afternoon. Then they let her rest on doctor's order. Indeed the latter announced that she could get out of here less than two weeks, if everything went well. They were delighted and decided that, at her exit, they would organize a celebration for her and for the return of Atem.

They therefore came to see her every day, as before and could see that as time passed, Anzu was recovering from her accident. They found their friend as she had always been.

Over the days passed, and more Anzu wondered how she was going to do to catch up because she was almost absent from the school two months since she had had her accident. She talked about this with her parents. They began to think about because in the happiness of finding their daughter, they had not thought about that.

When one afternoon, Mr Haras and Atem arrived, as their usual, Mr and Mrs Mazaki, talked about it with Mr Haras, leaving the youngs together.

Atem, also wondered how she was going to do it for catching up. Because he also knew what it was like to take classes to upgrade. Then it came an idea. He decided to tell Mr Haras the same evening.

Arriving at the apartment, Atem went to the teacher to submit his idea.

"Mr Haras? I can talk to you? So! I know that you are fairly busy with me and my classes… but I have tought about Anzu and because of her accident she missed nearly two months of classes and… I was wondering if you could help her… if you want, of course! " Asked Atem to the professor.

He looked at him and did not answer immediately. In fact he has offered spontaneously to Mr and Mrs Mazaki to help their daughter.He was not to surprised that his young pupil make this proposal because he knew that she was important for him. He began to smile, thinking they had the same idea at the same time.

"Well my boy! I just offered my assistance to the parents of Miss Mazaki and I'm glad to see that you've thought too! I thought to speak with her tomorrow because I intended to talk to you before! " Said the professor, smiling mischievously.

"It's true! I thank you very much, really! " Thanked Atem.

"This is nothing, but you will have to work a little more… Although this is less hard when you are many and I think you can help each other. This will be beneficial for both of you if we organised " Retorted the Professor smiling more, as if he had an idea in his head. Because he hoped that the two of them will bring together.

They decided to dinner and spent the evening at developing the organisation of all this. Then they went to bed.

Atem was happy. His friend was finally woken up and they would work together. Because since he was alive and he has his own body and his life, he felt new fellings which he discovered for the first time and grew. Even the accident Anzu, the anguish of the recent weeks and the day when, finally, she had opened her eyes, was new for him. He didn't know how explain what he had felt. But he felt with her company he was going to find, ans perhaps understand, and surely feel others. He would finally see what he loved to much, her smile and be with her. Because The more time passed The more he felt the necessity to be with her deeply.

The next day with a cold but sunny morning in mid-December, the young man stood up fresh and available to attack his classes. But he looked forward to the time of the visit by his friend to see her reaction thereof. Indeed, his parents had announced her the news. All the morning, he focused the best he could on his classes in order not to lose his pace. Moreover, he did not want to be a burden to Mr Haras who did everything he could to help him and his friend.

The teacher saw that his pupil was a little distracted and understood very well what he felt. He sketched a smile and continued to teach him everything that Atem should know.

In the studious silence, a bell was heard. It announced the end of the class. The professor kept him a few moments to give the latest explanations of the lesson. As he announced that he could rise, Atem was stood up from his seat as if nothing was, as calm as a rock. Yet Mr Haras felt that it was only a facade. He saw him go into his room and went back to smile and thought: 'My poor friend, with all that you have suffered, how come you to be as calm!'.

Atem closed his bedroom door and relied against the door frame thereof by closing his eye. Finally this morning was finished He would see Anzu and others who visited her also. He put his belongings on his desk and emerged from his room for lunch.

At half past two in this evening, they went to the hospital and went into the room of Anzu. When Atem went in, he greeted her parents and headed towards her. She looked at them coming smiling.

"Hello, Atem" She said him smiling warmly, which that did melt him.

Then she looked intensely at Mr Haras because she was the first time she saw him.

"Hello Mr Haras, right? I am pleased to meet you. I have heard a lot about you! " She said bending slightly, to welcome him.

"Hello Miss Mazaki. I am also delighted to meet you! " He said her also smiling and bending to welcome her.

They looked at each other a few seconds and then smiled again. He approached the side where were Mr and Mrs Mazaki and greeted them well.

Then Mr Mazaki spoke to her daughter.

"My dear! As we have just tell you, Mr Haras propose to help you in your classes so you can catch your late, of course, with the agreement of your friend " Said her father watching her and then watching Mr Haras, who agreed.

"Yes, I thought it would help you, after all you go out of nearly two-month coma. And then I think it would help Atem to have someone with him. You can help each other " He said watching her and then watching his pupil.

This one had only to look Anzu and that she looked too. They do not say anything yet linking united the both of them. They did not need to talk to communicate. Anzu smiled to him and thanked him from the bottom of her heart. She was eager to work with him to catch up but also be with him. She wondered if the young man in her dream could be him, because even if she had never seen him clearly except for his eyes, their eyes were identical. She wished with all her heart that was him.

Atem, wondered the same thing. These blue eyes he saw in his dream was the same and he wondered if it could be her. A part of him wanted enormously. He left this feeling and focused on the task he had to be done.

Anzu thanked the help that Mr Haras would bring. The day ended with a visit to their friends and joyous cacophony could be heard.

And this is ist!!That part is finished! I hope you like it!!  
But the story is not finished! Hoping that it does not take me too long because I come to the end of what I had written last year, so I have to find other ideas !! if you had! they will be welcomed, even if I know a few what I'll save!

Oh tell me what do you think of the couple Kazumi / Marek! I thought they would go well together, because she is calm and sweet and he likes to have fun and live a little!! Tell me! After all this is the first couple offical!


	7. Chapter 7

12

Hi it's me again !! i hope that you will like it !! I would to thank all my reviewers it's so nice to you and it give me the strenght to go on!! Thank you all and the anonymous are the welcome too!!

**12**

In a cold winter morning, a frosty wind acrossed the city of Domino. The clouds were a milky white grey colors, which suggested that the snow would soon fall. Yet people continued their lives as if nothing had happened.

Through a window of an appartment, a shadow looked at them, wake up and live their lives simply. From his window, Atem watched them a smile to his lips, happy. Indeed, today, Anzu will be released from the hospital, after two months of coma. She was finally able to return home with her family, and no longer be in the hospital.

He thought again about all these events, which had arisen since his return. He reconsidered especially, the first time he had seen Anzu in her hospital bed, pale, badly hurt and the shock that it left, especially to him. But above all, he seen again when she awakened and her wonderful smile too. Oh! How he missed her. Of course he was happy to find again his friends and be with them, but if Anzu hadn't survived, a huge emptiness would be finding in his heart. The more days had passed, the more he questionned about what he felt. All these feelings were more or less unknown to him and he wondered some questions. He felt the need to be with her and knowing that they were going to work together, he was filled with joy, because he wanted to learn more about her and about him too.

He closed his eyes a moment to focus on the task that waited him this morning : follow his lessons with Mr Haras. A few minutes later, he reopened his eyes and he went toward his door very focused. He opened it and went into the kitchen. He could feel the smell of the breakfast tickle his nostrils. Aproaching, he heard voices, which were none other than his friends.

Indeed, Marek and Bakura were already in the kitchen to prepare the breakfast and their lunch. He heard them talking and began to smile.

Suddendly a hand laid on his shoulder. Surprised, he turned around and saw that the professor was behind him, smiling. This one looked at him because he knew that his pupil was pleased that her friend went out today. Atem also looked at him and smiled too.

Then, they went both in the kitchen. Marek and Bakura turned around seeing them approach.

"Hi Atem! Mr Haras! Did you sleep well" Asked Bakura smiling politely.

"Yes, very well, my boy!" Answered Mr Haras.

"Yes me too, I slept well, thank you! Do you need a help?" Proposed Atem approaching them.

"No don't worry! We almost finished!" He answered.

"So Atem! Ready for today. This is today that Anzu leaves the hospital, isnt' it! You must be in a hurry to be at this moment?" Asked Marek a mischievious smile to his lips.

Atem looked at Marek straight in his eye, wondering what Marek meant with what he had said.

"Yes of course! Like everyone I think" He answered.

"Yes of course, like everyone!" Marek retorted.

The professor looked at his pupil and smiled, because he understood what marek would mean. 'This boy would have noticed it too' he wondered curious.

Indeed, Marek had noticed that Atem had moved closer to Anzu, he had seen throughout these last few days, and both seemed close, but they didn't notice it. He smiled, thinking that these two matched vey well and he had decided to do everything he could to end up them together.

Bakura, him, looked at Marek, his eyes wide open and wondered what he had in mind. He also noticed that Atem and Anzu got on together very well and mabe something was happened, but he wouldn't necesserily interfere. That wasn't the case with Marek apparently.

Atem, him, looked at Marek, who always smiled, frowning and he wondered about what he had said. 'What exactly does he mean with that? Of course I'm glad that she leaves the hospital! But I don't understand what he want to say?'

"By the way Atem! You are going to go and see her this afternoon, before she leaves?" Asked Bakura to break the silence that began to be a little heavy.

This one continued to look at Marek a little for a while, then he turned around and looked at Bakura before answering.

"Yes i think to go and see her, because her parents will be at home to prepare her arrival. So she won't be alone!" Answered Atem.

"And you Mr Haras, you will go there too?"

"Completely! And then we need to discuss about the schedule that I have planned for the lessons" Answered Mr Haras.

"So you're going to work with her?" Asked Bakura.

"Yes! With her accident, Miss Mazaki will have a little difficult to get back to work and then I think it will maybe allow to help Atem!" Answered Mr Haras.

"That's right! It's better to work with someone else, especially someone important! I'm sure you will UNDERSTAND BETTER IF SHE IS NEAR YOU" Said Marek talking to Atem and emphasizing the last words.

Atem focused again on Marek and looked straight in his eye, because he just went to understand the allusion that he just made. Marek also looked at him with a smile. The other two looked this exchange of glances and said nothing.

"Why you tell me that, Marek?" Asked Atem with his deep voice.

"Me! For nothing! It's just that working at two is more easier, isn't it Bakura?" Said Marek turning to Bakura.

This one looked at him and agreed. The professor, him, had watched this exchange, a smile to his lips, because what he had thought had been confirmed. Even if it was done so clumsily, Marek tried to make understand to Atem what he thought.

"Well! Let's eat before it was cold" Proposed Bakura to calm the minds.

"I agree with you! Otherwise we will be late!" Said Marek who began to eat.

Atem always looked at him frowning. Then he decided to drop the subject and began to eat. They all talking about everything. Then they put their dishes in the dishwasher and cleaned the table. After it was done, Bakura and Marek took their lunch, said goodbye and came out to go to the high school. Atem and Mr Haras looked at them leaving and decided to get down to work.

While they went to school, Bakura decided to talk about what had happened during the breakfast.

"Marek! Why did you do that this morning? You want to make him angry or what?" Asked Bakura seriously.

Marek stopped, closed his eyes, smiling and looked straight in the eye, the most seriously possible.

"Of course not! But I am sure you have too noticed what is happened between them, am not I?"

Bakura looked at him and smiled.

"Of course I noticed, but you don't think you should let them alone. You risk to make him angry against you or worst, deteriorate the situation between them!"

"I know! But maybe it can help too!" Said Marek looking at the sky.

"Listen! I think you should let them alone! If Atem needs help, he will tell us and I would be happy to help him! But here you should leave him, because he didn't even aware of what's happening maybe!" Said Bakura.

Marek didn't answer immediately. Because what he had said was true, but he wanted to help too.

"Ok ok! I understood! But I think that guide him a little won't hurt, and then I count on you to catch up with me if I'm going too far!"

Bakura also smiled and agreed.

"Well! Let's stop talking! We must to go if we don't want to be late!" Said Marek starting off again.

"Yes it's true! And then you don't want to keep a young lady named Kazumi waiting, do you" Said Bakura, smiling slyly.

"Completely! Ah! Now let's go" Said Marek running quickly.

Bakura began to laugh, then run to catch up and join his friends.

In the appartment, Atem was in his room, looking for his notebooks and books to follow his lessons., like every morning. He thought again about the strange behaviour had had Marek. He wondered what he meant. He had also seen the smile of Mr Haras, in the corner of his eye. It's true that he waited with impatience the return of Anzu from this hospital and work with her too. That's why he wondered why Marek had make these insinuation about working at two.

He decided to let aside the issue for a while, and concentrate on his classes. He left the room and went to join his teacher who was waiting in the living room. He watched him arrive and smiled. He also thought about the early session this morning. The small remark that the young man had made was relevant, indeed, because he felt that his young favorite waited with some excitement to work with his friend. But he also admitted that he waited too to see what all of this was going to give for two of them.

Atem settled at the table and began to open his books. Mr Haras came out of his thoughts and began to work with his pupil.

At ten o'clock in the high school of Domino, Yugi and his friends gathered around his table to discuss more freely.

"You realize that it's today that Anzu leaves, I can't believe it?" Exclamed Jono uchi watching Yugi.

"It's true! It's so great!" he answered with a smile that came to his ears.

Rebecca looked at him and was at the same time happy and a bit jealous. Because she was happy that her friend was out of her coma, going home and especially seeing Yugi also happy. But she was a bit worried because she realized that Yugi had never seemed so happy that when it was about Anzu. However, she decided to put aside these concerns and be happy like everyone else.

"But tell me! What we are going to do? We will see her this afternoon before she leaves the hospital?" Asked Honda.

"That's depends! What time she leaves the hospital, Kazumi?" Asked Jono uchi returning to her and watching her while smiling.

"It will be at four o'clock about! I know that my oncle and my aunt are currently preparing her return at home, and go to look for her at this time!" Began Kazumi with a smile.

"Yes! And I know that Atem and Mr Haras have planned to come to see her for she won't be alone!" Continued Marek smiling mischievously.

Bakura looked at him and understood why he smiled like this. He should probably thought again about this morning and his little insinuations. The others watched him and they wondered why he smiled like this.

This latter realized that everyone looked at him and he became serious again.

"Hum! I think they want to talk to her too, to make the planning of the lessons that she will follow with them" Finished Marek.

"Ah that's it. She will attend classes with Atem? It's cool!!" Exclaimed Jono uchi.

"You said that because it's not you who will take these lessons! Eh! You wouldn't be capable!!" Retorted Honda smiling.

"Oh! You insult me or what!! And then you're like me, you're not better than me, i'll signl you!!" Launched Jono uchi frowning and approaching Honda.

"It can't be worse than you, Mr Intellectual!!"

"Eh..." began Jono uchi raising his fists ready to fight.

"I think it's an excellent idea, it will help her to get back to work slowly!! After two months in the coma, it mustn't be obvious!" Said Rebecca the most seriously possible.

Everybody looked at her even Jono uchi which had calmed down and they approved about what she had said.

Yugi thought again about what he had heard. The two people he loved the most were working together. He found it great because he believed it would help Atem to adavance, because Anzu was a very good student and with her he would surely see his progress forward.

"But What do we do! We organize a party or no?" Asked Jono uchi always ready to party.

"I think it's a good idea! But it could be done within a day or two to allow time to Anzu to resume her mark and especially to rest" Answered Yugi.

"Yes, I agree with you! Anzu is still a little fragile! Let's her time to recover" Approved Kazumi smilling at Yugi. The latter gave her a smile too.

"Ok ok! But as we end at three o'clock, we could go and wait outside to wish her a safe return among us and celebrate her release from the hospital!! What do you think?" Asked Jono uchi.

"Hey! I agree with you!! It'll be fun if we take a few things with us!!" Exclaimed Marek.

Everyone approved and they developed what they had planned to do.

Half past noon, Atem's class was over. This one took his belongings and went deposit them in his room. He mad a sigh of relief and smiled. His class was finished for today and he would soon see Anzu. He left his room and went into the kitchen to eat with Mr Haras. They are quietly dicussing the schedule they had planned for them and the lessons they would follow.

After eating, they cleaned the table and prepared to leave. After taking their belongings,they came to closing the door behind them and went to the hospital.

They arrived at the door of her room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!!" Said Anzu.

Atem and the professor entered the room and saw her standing near the window, looking through the latter to contemplate the view.

She was dressed in a wool black and white sweater with a turtleneck, a black jeans, which highlighted her fine and slender form and her natural grace. It was the first time that Atem saw her dressed like this and he found her more beautiful and radiant.

She turned around and watched them come in. She smiled when she recognized them and slowly approached them, as much as she could, because her ribs were still a little stiff and she suffered a little about it.

"Good afternoon Mr Haras! Atem! I'm happy to see you!!" She said smiling at them.

"Good afternoon Miss Mazaki! The pleasure is mutual!" Retorted Mr Haras approaching her.

"Good afternoon... Anzu!" Said Atem with his serious voice looking in her eyes with his deep gaze.

She also looked intensely at him and was lost in his entrancing eyes. They looked at each other for a few minutes without saying anything, enjoying the presence of another. Mr Haras looked at them and began to smile.

Then a coughing was heard, that made them knowing that he was here too. Embarrassed, they removed their eyes from each other and looked at him. They settled on chairs and began to discuss.

"Do you fell better, Miss Mazaki?" Asked Mr Haras.

"Yes, I'm fine! I still have some pain, but it's bearable!!" Answered Anzu.

"Well well!! I am delighted. I came to see you so that we can discuss about the planning of your lessons, and the procedure" He said her.

Anzu agreed and listened what Mr Haras had to say.

"So! For the moment, Atem's class was mainly in the morning, so that he could see you. But now that you are awake, I thought that the lessons could begin at nine in the morning and ended at five in the afternoon, with a one hour break at noon. Because now that you are two, I must to prolong the class in order to allow me to be at your level. I hope that you are agree both of you?" Said Mr Haras watching them both.

"Everything is great! Don't worry!" They answered both at the same time.

They looked at each other and began to blush, under the gaze of Mr Haras which began to smile and put his hand under his chin watching them carefully.

After a moment of embarassment, they continued to discuss, especially Mr Haras and Anzu.

Throughout the discussion, Atem observed Anzu. She was bright, laughing and talking freely with Mr Haras. She had tied her hair half tail, which cleared her face and he could admire her blue eyes, blue like the clear and sunny summer sky. He was surprised to watch her without getting bored, listen her talking and discuss with her. Some things he had never noticed before, even if he had greatly apreciated her when he was a spirit. But before, he didn't have time to ask questions about that and realize it. But now he had his own body, he put some questions and he appreciated more and more her company. Then he thought again about what Marek had said this morning. He wondered suddendly that he hadn't entirely wrong. In her presence he began to understand just what he felt.

While they talked, Mr Haras had noticed the gaze that Atem given to her. He smiled inwardly and he decided to let them alone for a moment.

"I'll go to look for something to drink! Do you want something?" He asked suddendly rising from his chair and watching them.

"Yes, I would like a lemon tea, please!" Answered Anzu looking him rise.

"Hum! I would like a coffee please!" Answered Atem watching as well.

The professor agreed and left the room closing the door gently.

Left alone, Atem and Anzu remained silent a moment. Then Anzu began the conversation to break this silence.

"Mr haras is really wonderful! He is nice and cares about the other, when you know him well!!" She said with a smile.

Atem looked at her before answering, because it was exactly what he thought about him. The first time he had met Mr haras, Atem believed that he was someone cold and insensitive by his face and attitude. But he quickly realized his mistake and as he knew him better, he realized that he was like Anzu had described him.

"Yes, you're right Anzu!! He was a formidable person. He give me a lot of thing!!" He said lowering a little his head.

"I can't wait to work with him! And with you of course!! I hope I don't bothered you at least!!" She said approaching him.

"No, of course no!! I am sure this will help me a lot! Don't worry you don't bothered me, Anzu" He said lifting his head and approaching her too.

They stayed like this looking at each other for a moment without talking.

Then Anzu asked some questions about his lessons he followed, what he had studied. Atem answered her willingly. She learned that Atem has talent for everything which were related to science, but also history and geography. However he had a little trouble for everything which were related to literature and languages.

Anzu listened carefully about what he said while watching him enormously. She wasn't tired of listening him to talk and watch him too. The more she spent time with him, the more she discovered the true Atem, not the spirit of the puzzle she had known, nor the great pharaoh, but the man simply. She loved more and more what she saw and was eager to learn more about him. She realized that the feelings she had had for him when he was a spirit was nothing compared of what she felt today. What she was experiencing was much more intense. She came back in the reality and continued to listen to him.

"Wow! It's great that you are strong in sciences, because you see, me, I'm the opposite of you. I have a little trouble in sciences, but I'm especially strong in literature and languages" She began to say " Hey! And if we would help eact other!! I would help you for these subjects and you could help me with the sciences, what do you think?" Asked Anzu raised her hand to seal the agreement.

Atem looked at her, then at her hand. Without hesitation, he handed his hand too, and they shaked their hand.

"Ok, I agree! It's a great idea!!" He said looking straight in her eyes.

She looked at him also and mad the most beautiful smile he had the opportunity to see. He gave her back his smile and for the firts time, Anzu saw his smile, sincere and dazzling. He seemed even more beautiful and more gentle. She was like in paradise.

"It's ok then!! I'm sure that both of us, we will do a better job!!" She told him.

He agreed always smiling. They removed their hands almost reluctantly.

"Now, I hope that Yugy, Jono uchi and Honda will bring them to work too. It would great that we all be together for the last year!!" She began to say. Then she sighed and continued "At last!! I think it's far from certain!!Unless another miracle could be done!! Ah la la!!"

"I'm sure that all will go well!! They have always the gift for surprise us when we didn't expect them!! You don't think so?" He said with a mischivielous smile.

"Hum!! It's true! You're right!! But I think we will have to help them, because they are significantly delayed!! But I'm sure that all of us should get them there! In any case, I'm ready to help them!!" She finished to say, motivated like ready to fight.

Atem looked at her and agreed. Seeing her like this, he was ready to fight and he also felt his energy and his will grow. That was the strengh of Anzu, with a simple word, one simple sentence, she could give back strengh to those who lost confidence.

They watched each other the most serously possible ready to fight, then they began to smile.

The professor was behind the door and had heard what Anzu had said. He began to knock at the door and came in. Atem and Anzu looked at him come in. Atem stood up and helped the professor. He took his cup and brought the cup to Anzu. She warmly thanked Mr Haras and Atem. They drunk it and continued to discuss.

At four o'clock, a knock on the door was heard, then it opened showing Mr and Mrs Mazaki. They greeted Mr Haras and Atem, and they came to Anzu who they kissed.

"Are you ready my dear! It's time for you to go home after all this time spent there!!" Said her mother.

Anzu agreed and smiled to her parents. They took her bag and escorted her to the reception, accompagnied by Mr Haras and Atem, to fill the exit permit.

After fulfilled and signed it, they all came out of the hospital. Passing the door, they saw something that surprised Anzu, Atem and even Mr Haras.

There, in front of them, stood all their friends with a banderolle, where they could read " Welcome back among us". When they saw her, they applauded and screamed with joy.

Touched, Anzu quickly wiped the tears that came to her eyes and turned to Atem. He looked at her and sketched a gently smile. He took her hand to testify his support, because he had understood that she was touched with what their friends had done for her. She shook his hand and gave him a beautiful smile. Then she turn away from him and looked at her friends and together they approached them.

"Anzu! Welcome among us!" They all said in unison seeing them coming.

"Thank...You, my friends!! I'm grateful to you!! Really!" She said smiling shyly and leaving her tears flow.

"Hey! This is normal! You really count for us" Said Jono uchi coming near her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

It's true! Without you this wasn't the same!! We missed you too!!" Said Yugi touched too.

They all surronded her to share their support. Anzu wipped her tears and smiled warmly as possible. They were all pleased to see her smile and and above all be with her.

Mr and Mrs Mazaki and Mr haras, approached them and joined the reunion. They talked for a little while, then they decided to let go Anzu rest

"Well, We all agree and thought about make a party of welcome for both of you within two days! I hope you're agree?" Said Jono Uchi.

Atem and Anzu looked at each other and didn't know what to say. They were touched that their friends would made a party for them and a little embarrassed at the same time.

"Hum! Yes, why not! It's a good idea!!" She finsihed to say.

"Yes, It's true!! But you weren't obliged to do it, you know!" Said Atem looking at them.

"You're joking!! It doesn't bother us!! And then in two days it is Christmas!!" Said Jono uchi suddendly excited.

"Yes Jono uchi is right!! It's a party day!! It's the best!!" Retorted Honda smiling.

They all approved, happy to be together to celebrate it.

"If you want, you could do it at our home!!" Proposed suddendly Mr Mazaki " It will give us the opportunity to thank you for everything you have done!!" He finsihed to say. Mrs Mazaki looked at him and agreed with a smile.

Everybody looked and thanked them. They decided to gather all the twenty fourth at six o'clock in the evening and began to finalizing the details.

They splited all for letting Anzu go home and rest. Kazumi offered to help Anzu upon her return from her work. She agreed and thanked her. Marek came near Kazumi and offered to accompagny her to her work. Anzu watched them go away a smile to her lips. She was happy for her cousin and Marek too.

Left alone, Mr Haras came near her parents and discussed with them. He proposed his help for this evening. He let so Atem and Anzu again one more time.

They looked at each other for a while and smiled, happy about this complicity. Then Mr Haras joined Atem. Anzu thanked both for their visit and wished them a good evening.

Mr Haras also wished a good evening to her and her parents. Atem wished her too and they began to move away.

Anzu watched them and when they arrived at the corner, she saw Atem watched her intensely for a few seconds. She also looked at him too and smiled. Then she turned to her parents and joined them to the car.

Along the way, Atem thought about this afternoon with her. He recalled the pact they had done and felt on his hand the warmth and softness from the hand of Anzu, when he was in her room an outside. He also was deligted to see her again within two days and spend the holiday with her and all their friends. He sketched a smile for a moment, then became serious. But that smile hadn't escaped Mr Haras and he also smiled. He was eager to be in two days and see how all this was going to happened. They returned to the apartment where Bakura was waiting them.

Arriving at home, Anzu penetrated inside her house and contemplated each room as to soak up each one. Helped by her parents, she went in her bedroom and tidied her belongings. They left her to rest after helped her.

She carefully observed her room which hadn't changed. She found her marks after two months of absence. She began to smile, finally feeling at home.

She sat on her bed and thought about this afternoon. She had spent an excellent moment with Mr Haras and especially Atem. She saw again too the pact that they had done together. She hoped that she could see again his smile, because she found him too beautiful when he smiled like this. She also thought at the two time, when they held their hands. How it appeared normal to her, like it was natural. She raised her hand and look at it. She still felt the warmth and strengh of his hand. She placed it on her heart and closed her eyes. She felt in peace and happy. She stayed like this for a while, then she lied down and went to sleep.

Two hours later, she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. A light knock could be heard throughout the door. Anzu invited the person to come in and it was none other than Kazumi. This one came in and went near of Anzu. She informed her that the diner was done and she proposed to help her to go downstairs in the kitchen. Anzu agreed and both they went downstairs to eat.

After the diner, Anzu went back to her bedroom with Kazumi. They talked for a while, and then they wished a good night and went to sleep.

Anzu slept this night quickly and dreamt about A young tanned man, named Atem, a smile on her lips.

Atem, slept this night, happy and his last thought was for Anzu and a wonderful smile appeared to his lips.

**13**

the next morning, Atem woke up at eight o'clock and stayed for a while, in his bed. He thought again at the last day. He sighed in contentment and stood up. He drew the curtains of his window and contemplated the town.

Outside the clouds were still milky white grey like yesterday and it announced that the snow would soon fall. For him, it will be the first time he would see the snow in his own body.

He turned away from the window and headed for the door to go to the bathroom. He took a shower wondering what he was going to do today, because for the first time since he followed his lessons, Mr Haras had given him three days of "holidays", because it will be Christmas. He had decided to let him breathe and resume the lessons the twenty six with Anzu.

He came out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen. Standing near the stove, stood Bakura, who was preparing the breakfast. Atem was going to join him and offered to help him, that he accepted.

Marek wasn't yet lifted today, because there was no class too and he wanted to enjoy it staying in his bed late like he wished.

Mr Haras joined them too shortly after and they settled for lunch.

"What are you going to do, Atem? We should wake up Marek, shouldn't we?" " Asked Bakura looking toward the bedroom of Marek.

"Hum! I don't think so! He said he waned to sleep this morning! So let him sleep!!" Answered Atem, smiling mischievously.

Mr Haras smiled too, and they continued their breakfast.

"In fact, Atem! You don't have a lesson this morning?" Asked Bakura politely.

"No Mr Haras granted me three days of vacation in fact!!" Answered Atem.

"It's true? It's great!! You will be able to rest!!" He retorted smiling. He was delighted for his friend. After all, he had the right to rest, because it was almost three months he worked tirelessly.

"Yes, since it's Christmas soon, I thought giving him a few days off so that he could breathe. After all, from the twenty six, Miss Mazaki will join us and the classes will become a little more hard" Said Mr Haras watching his pupil. The latter watched him too and smiled to thank him for this.

"Otherwise!! What do you plan for this day, boys?" Asked Mr Haras looking at them.

"For the moment, we don't know too! But we'll see!!" Answered Bakura.

They finished their breakfast quietly. Then, when they had finished, they cleaned the kitchen. At nine o'clock, after finishing what they had done, they went to the living room. Atem and Bakura was sitting at the table and played at the duel monster. Mr Haras was settled in an armchair and read a book. He watched them a little and smiled. Indeed, he saw his pupil happy and in his eyes he could see a glimmer of excitement and fighting spirit, a characteristic of a fighter.

At ten o'clock, the phone began to ring. Bakura got up and went to answer. Atem saw him smile when he talked on the phone, having recognized the caller. Indeed, it was Yugi who called and offered to meet with the gang and go shopping for Christmas and the party of tomorow.

Atem approached him when he understood that it was Yugi on the other side of the phone. Bakura told him the proposition of Yugi and Atem agreed; Bakura replied that they were agreed and they gave appointment by an hour in the mall, the time to wake up Marek and they could prepare. Yugi agreed and told him that everybody was expected there. They said goodbye and Bakura hang up.

Then he turned to Atem and said :

"Well! We have to wake up Marek!! It'll be not easy, I think!!"

Don't worry!! I take care about this!!" Prosposed Atem with a mischievous smile.

He went to the door of Marek, followed closely by Bakura. He opened a little the door and threw a glance inside. He saw that Marek was still sleeping, wrapped in his duvet. They entered the room slowly and approached his bed. Atem bent down and gently shook Marek to wake him up. This one grumbled a little and turned around.

"Marek wake up! We have a meeting in one hour at the mall!!" Said Atem.

Marek grumbled again and cursed something incomprehensible, like he prefered to stay in his bed much warmer, rather than out in the cold.

Atem and Bakura looked at each other and sighed. Then Atem sketched a smile, because he had just an idea. He turned to Bakura and raised his voice so Marek could heard him.

"Well!! We will have to say to his beloved KAZUMI that Marek doesn't want to come! I am sure that she will be EXTREMELY disappointed!!" Said Atem winking at Bakura.

This one agreed and put his hand on his mouth to hide his crazy laugh.

All a sudden, a duvet flew across the room and they saw Marek who was already at the door.

"Ok! Let's go!!" He said rushing to the bathroom.

Atem and Bakura looked at him and laughed. Mr Haras put his head through the door and asked them what was going on. Atem told him all and the professor began to smile.

Twenty minutes later, Marek came out of the bathroom and rushed into the kitchen to swallow something. Atem, Bakura and Mr Haras joined him and looked at him a smile on their lips. He swallowed his breakfast as fast as possible, which worried them a little, because they feared that he could choked.

When he finished it, he put his plate in the dishwasher and went into his room. He came out a few minutes later with his belongings. Passing in front of Atem, Bakura and Mr Haras, a strong smell of perfume tickled their nostrils. They looked at each other and began to laugh. Marek turned and looked at them frowning.

"Well guys!! I wait!! So hurry up !!" He said a little impatient.

Atem and Bakura shook their head and went to pick up their belongings too. Then they emerging from their room and they went in front of Mr Haras.

"But!! What do you do today Mr Haras? Do you want to come with us?" Asked Bakura politely.

"No!! Thank you! Don't worry! I'm going to stay here to read and relax. And then, Mr and Mrs Mazki invited me to take a coffee at their home this afternoon!" He said smiling.

"Well! Have a good day then" Said bakura.

"Yes!! A good day to you too Mr Haras!" Said also Atem smiling.

"Thank you boys and have a good day too!" Said Mr haras smiling to them.

Atem and Bakura went to join Marek, ,who was waiting at the door. Mr Haras looked at them leaving and began to smile. Then he returned to read his book, moving quietly in his chair.

At eleven o'clock, they came to the mall and they saw that most were already here. They greeted them and talked until the others arrived. Marek watched everywhere, looking for someone. Then his smile widdened, because he saw the girl of his heart arrived. The others looked at him a little surprised by his behaviour and saw him leaving hurriedly like a boy of five years who would have given a beautiful gift. They returned and understood why he was also pleased.

The eyes of Atem became bigger of surprise and also a great joy was seen on his face. Because beside Kazumi, stood Anzu. She walked slowly in order not to hurt, helped by Kazumi. She wore a white coat with a white scarf. Under it, Atem could saw that she had a pant like the day before, with black boots. She put her hair into a bun a little loose and she was sublime.

He saw Marek approaching Kazumi and took her in his arm affectionately. He smiled when he saw that and took back his gaze on Anzu. When they arrived at their height, Anzu and Kazumi greeted everyone. Then Anzu turned to Atem and offered him her best smile. He also looked at her and gave her his smile too.

"Hey! It's cool that you were here Anzu! We will all be able to have fun!" Said Jono uchi excited.

"Hum! Yes! I couldn't bear to be locked up more, I wanted to go out for a while! But I have to beware, even if I'm going better!!" She said with a smile.

"Don't worry Anzu! We will go slowly!" Said Yugi smiling at her.

"Yugi is right! We will go at your rythm!!" Said Rebecca who was beside Yugi, an arm wrapped around his arm. He looked at her and smiled. He started to become accustomed to her presence at his side and he realized that this didn't disturbe him very much; He began to think about this, because he felt that the feelings he had for Anzu began to change a little. He decided to put it aside for the moment and returned to the discussion.

Anzu looked at all of the two and smiled. She was pleased to see these two side by side and they matched very well. She turned her gaze toward Atem and saw that he watched them too a smile on his lips as well. Then Atem's eyes met those of Anzu and they looked on smiling, with a complice smile.

All the gang decided to go in the mall and began their shopping. The boys were together to buy their gifts and the girls went on their side for the same reason.

Marek and Jono uchi saw a party store and decided to go inside to see what it was sold. They found a lot of interesting things to have fun and came out with a bag filled with all sorts of things. Yugi, Atem, Honda and Bakura looked at the two and sighed, because they knew that those two had the same conception of fun and they feared a little of knowing what was in the bag.

By leaving, Atem passed in front of a store and stopped. He went to see something that attracted his attention. The others looked at him a little surprised. Atem decided to come in in the store. He then turned and looked at his friends and said :

"Wait for me! I have other things to buy!!"

"Ok! No problem, we will wait for you, Atem!" Said Jono uchi.

Atem smiled and went in. He came in front of the saleswoman and asked to look at what had attracted his eyes. She looked at him smiling and showed it him. He observed it carefully and agreed. He decided to buy it. The saleswoman offered him to pack up it and Atem paid what he had just bought. She smiled and wished him a good day; He thanked her and left the store with a smile. He went to join his friends and went back to meet the girls.

During that time, the girls were about to finish their Christmas shopping. Rebecca and Maï was in front and Kazumi saw that Anzu stood behind a little worried.

"Anzu! What's happening? Don't you feel good?" She asked her a little worried too.

"Hum? No, don't worry! It's just that I found the gifts for my parents, you of course and the gang, except for Atem; I don't know what to offer him! I wish so much that he would love it!!" Said Anzu her eyes lowered.

A little relieved, Kazumi looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry! I'm sure that whatever you offers him, he would be pleased by it!" She answered.

Anzu lifted her head and looked straight in her eye. Then Maï and Rebecca stopped and called them.

"So girls! What are you doing? We are waiting for you!" They said lifting their arms to call them.

Kazumi and Anzu looked at them and began to walk to join them.

"Yes, you're right! I'm sure I'll will find something that he will make him happy! Kazumi thank you!!" She said smiling and taking her hand to testify to her recognition.

"But it's nothing, dear cousin! I'm delighted to be able to help you!" She answered also smiling and shaking her hand.

Then they joined Maï and Rebecca and continued their shopping.

Coming almost to the point of the meeting where the boys are waited for them, Anzu saw in a store something that attracted her eyes. She stopped and decided to go in this store. She warned the girls that she joined them in a few minutes, becauses she had to buy something. They agreed and waited in front of the store. Anzu went inside and bought what attracted her eyes. She went out of the store, a smile to her lips and joined the girls. Kazumi saw that she smiled and concluded that she had found a gift that would make Atem happy.

Then they went to join the boys, who were waiting. They decided to go to eat in a pizzeria and spent the rest of the aftenoon, laughing and having fun.

They separated at six o'clock and left each of their sides with their bags under their arms. Marek, Atem and bakura offered to escort Anzu and Kazumi at their home. Marek and kazumi stood side by side, hand in hand, happy, discussing together. Behind them, the three others looked at them, then at each other and smiled;

Atem threw gazes to look at Anzu occasionnly, drawn to her like a magnet, and smiled in spite of him. Anzu did the same thing, and suddendly their eyes met. A little embarassed, they turned their head and continued walking while blushing slightly both. Bakura had seen that and began to smile, seeing the embarrassed face of his friends.

They arrived at Anzu and Kazumi home, who invited them to enter. Upon entering the room, they saw that Mr Haras was here with Mr and Mrs Mazaki. They greeted the newcomers, who greeted them back. The girls went into their room to put their bag and the boys went in the living room where the adults were. They settled all and talked happily taking tea or coffee. They splotted at seven o'clock, wished a good evening and agreed to come back tomorrow at three o'clock to help to prepare the meal and the party.

Back home, the boys went to put their bags in their room and went in the kitchen to prepare dinner. They talked happily about their day and ate. After all the cleaning, they decided to watch the tv to relax, watching a comedy.

At eleven o'clock, they separated and went to bed. Alone in his room, Atem looked through the window and saw that flakes of snow began to fall. He smiled when he saw that and begged of it lasted all night to enjoy it tomorrow. He contemplated the snow for a while, lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about the day he had passed, but especially to Anzu. He was happy to spend the day with her and their friends. A smile on his face, he closed the curtains and approached his office, where his gifts were put. He looked at a small package wrapped in a night blue paper gift. He had finally found the gift he wanted to offer, that he had looked for all day and he began to smile, satsified; he decided to go to bed.

In a room not far away, a young woman was contemplating this spectacle as well. Indeed, Anzu was in front of her window and prayed for the snow also fell throughout the night. She thought about her day and Atem. She turned around and looked at the gift wrapped, she had bought for him. She approached it and touched it with a smile. Then she went to bed thinking about tomorrow that she waited impatiently.

The next day, Atem woke up early and went to the window. By opening the curtains, he stared wide eyed of wonder, because the city was covered with a white coat and the show was delighted him. He opened the window and touched the snow with his hand. He looked at the piece of snow that was in his hand and the contrast between his tanned hand and the pure whiteness of the snow. He could feel the cold that it procured him. He released the little snow with a smile. He took a deep breath and contemplated the beauty of it. Then he closed the window and went to the bathroom. Upon leaving his room to go to take a shower, he heard noise in the kitchen. He threw a glance and, surprised, he looked at the person who was in the kitchen. Indeed, he had seen Marek, who was prepared the breakfast. Atem heard someone who approached him from behind and looked. He saw that Bakura had just stood up and had heard the noise in the kitchen too. They looked at each other trying to understand what was happening. They therefore decided to go in in the kitchen.

Marek heard noise and turned to watch, a frying pan in his hand and frowning.

"So! That's it! You're awake!! If you were going to be ready instead of standing in pajamas!!" He said.

Bakura and Atem looked at each other again and looked at him doubtful.

"Do you feel well, Marek? Yesterday, we had difficulty to wake you up and there you are standing at…. Seven o'clock!!" Said Bakura looking at the time in the watch of the living room, then watching him again.

Marek looked at them for a moment and turned to continue cooking.

"We have no time to lose, if we want to be ready for this afternoon!! We need to hurry!!"

"But… .. We will meet at three o'clock, finally! "Said Bakura yawning a little.

"Hey so! This is not a reason to sleep late !! " He began to say " Go, go! Go take your shower so that we can lunch! " He finished to say, stirring his hand to indicate them to go.

Bakura looked stunned and Atem began to smile mischievously.

"Don't worry, Bakura! I think our dear Marek is being pressed to be at three o'clock and saw someone in particular !! That is why he woke up early and 'barks' above us as well! " He said looking Marek cooking.

Bakura looked at Atem and understood, finally, what was happening. He began to smile and also looked Marek well.

"Ok ok, Mom… ..! Her we go! "Bakura said with a laugh.

Atem began to smile more and they saw Marek turn frowning even more.

"Ah, ah very funny !!" He said approaching them.

"Well! We will go there, huh! Atem " Said Bakura starting to move away seeing Marek approach, a pan by hand.

"I think you're right!" Atem said too also smiling mischievously.

Upon leaving the kitchen, they passed in front of Mr Haras, who had just stand up and he asked what was happening. Atem and Bakura looked at him and began to smile. Then they told him what had happened with Marek. The professor looked at them and began to smile too.

"I believe that I must to go too, to prepare also to prevent that he gives me his nervousness, I suppose!" He finished to say laughing.

The other two approved and they went into their room to take their belongings. They agreed on the order of passage for the shower and prepared.

Then after they dressed, they went to join Marek who had finished preparing breakfast. They ate talking about this day. They cleaned the table and put their dishes in the dishwasher, then went to the living room and talked and played the duel monster to handle. Because Atem and Bakura saw that Marek was impatient that it was three o'clock and that made them smile.

But Atem had to admit, somewhere deep inside of him, he was also a little impatient to go and see Anzu and her smile.

Among the Mazaki, Anzu had just woken up too, and got up slowly. She opened the curtains and opened her mouth wide with wonder. Because she also came to see that the city was covered with a large layer of immaculate snow. She opened the window and lifted her arms to bless this landscape. She had drawn a bright smile on her face that stretched to the ears. Then she closed the window and turned rested on it, eyes closed.

Then a sudden knock could be heard from the other side of the door and a few seconds after, it opened showing Kazumi, a smile on her face.

"Hello, Anzu! Did you sleep well? "She asked approaching her.

"Hum! Yes thank you very much! And you? "Asked Anzu by opening her eyes and smiling.

"Yes! I am ready to start the day! "She began to say, sitting on the bed of Anzu" Did you see it? It snowed all night!! It's beautiful, huh? "She said with a smile.

"Yes! As always!! It's so beautiful, it's like an enchantment whenever !! "She said with a dreaming eyes.

She agreed and looked at her, a smile on her face, happy to see her cousin back home, alive and happy.

Anzu looked too and smiled too.

"Well ! It is time to prepare, because the day will be busy, is not it? Fortunately, Mr Haras, Bakura, Atem and…. MAREK come to help us? "She said winking toward her cousin.

She blushed slightly when she heard the name of Marek and lowered her eyes. Then she raised her head and smiled to answer her.

"Yes! You're right! But you also must be happy that ATEM come to help us, is not it? " She asked, smiling.

It was the turn of Anzu to blush closing her eye lowering her head, embarrassed. Kazumi looked kindly and realized the embarrassment of Anzu. She reopened her eyes and saw the gaze of her cousin. She sighed and said:

"Yes! It's true you're right !! I'm so happy he is here !! I missed him so much! He is a great friend "She finished to say.

"Are you sure this is just a friend, Anzu?" Said Kazumi watching her warmly.

Anzu looked at her intensely and she smiled. Kazumi's remark was appropriate. Atem was more than a friend for her. She experiencied a very strong feelings for him, but the problem was if he felt something for her. She had seen that he greatly appreciated her company, but did he fell something other than just friendship. She asked some questions and was afraid to discover the truth.

Her cousin observed her and understood what she thought.

"You know I think that Atem appreciate you enormously and I am almost sure he loves you !!" Said Kazumi.

Anzu reopened her eyes staring wide eyed.

"But what makes you say that, Kazumi?" She finished to say, waiting the answer of her cousin.

The latter smiled and replied:

"Well! I'm not sure! But given the way he looks at you and keep you is what I said !! "

"You know!! Atem is someone who cares a lot for his friends and appreciate them very much !! So I do not think he loves me at this point there! "She said with a sigh.

Kazumi looked at her and smiled for comfort. Anzu gave her a smile and approached her.

"Finally! The future will tell us!! "She began to say " Well let's go !! I'm hungry! "she said opening the door and watching her cousin.

She smiled and got up to go to join her. They went to prepare and ate with the parents of Anzu.

At half past two, Atem, Bakura, Marek and Mr Haras went out of the apartment with all their bags and closed the door to go in the Mazaki.

Arriving, they knocked and they waited. The door opened and left glimpse Kazumi who greeted and invited them to enter. Marek rushed to her and greeted her warmly. The three others also greeted her and entered.

Then came Anzu and she looked at them enter. Atem saw her and he smiled warmly. Anzu greeted the guests and looked at Atem intensively and gave him a bright smile. The others greeted her and looked both a smile to the lips.

"Hum Hum! We also are happy to see you too, Anzu!! "Said Marek smiling mischievously and approaching and watching them both.

Atem and Anzu detached from their eyes and blushed slightly. Then she looked at him and smiled.

"Yes! Me too I am delighted to see you Marek, although not as much as Kazumi? "Said Anzu to him giving him a smile and watching her cousin.

The latter and Marek blushed in turn and looked at each other, then looked Anzu, who smiled mischievously, and accepted his defeat with good grace, making him smile.

The other three looked this verbal jousting, and began to smile. Atem smiled even more, congratulating her from inside of him by having returned this"attack" from Marek. He looked at her out of the corner of the eye and admired her for her strength of character, because even disassembled she didn't lose her cool attitude and found always something to say.

Then, Mr and Mrs Mazaki appeared to turn and greeted the arrivals, who greeted them too Then they formed groups, Mr Haras and Mr Mazaki would take charge of the meal, as the father of Anzu knew very well cooking and Mr Haras also liked to cook. Atem, Marek, Kazumi and Mrs Mazaki would take care of installing tables and move furniture to make a little space during Anzu and Bakura would deal with decorations.

They worked in the right mood, and heard from time to time in the kitchen scraps for discussion and laughter. They could also feel the delicious smell which it emerged.

A five o'clock, the entire installation in the room was over and the decorations in place. They looked at the work done and they congratulated each other. Mrs. Mazaki offered the boys sit down to rest and offered a drink, they accepted with joy.

During that time, Kazumi and Anzu went upstaires to change. Twenty minutes later, they went down and join the boys. When they entered, the boys looked speechless in front of their beauty. Marek was the first to react and complimented the girls, especially Kazumi in approaching her. Atem him, complimented also them and looked carefully Anzu, filled with wonder by her beauty.

Indeed, the girls had changed and wore outfit that gave them a infinite grace. Kazumi weard a white robe fell above the knee, with a short jacket that it arriving to her chest with the sleeves of fake fur, and also around her neck, attached by two small adorable pompom. Her hair was slightly curly and detached. Marek was in the heavens and kept away from complimented her, which made her blush. As to Anzu, she contrasted with her cousin because she was dressed in black. She was wearing a pull-shaped crossover top with a stitch collar with flywheels and her lower sleeves are also flying well. Underneath she wore a black pants which seemed to slim her down and shown her womanly grace. Around her neck, there was a lovely necklace, simple but elegant. She had tied her hair in bun and a few locks framing her face. Her outfit was simple but elegant. Atem admired her length without detaching his gaze from her. Even Bakura remained speechless in front of them.

Anzu looked at him and looked for in his eyes what he really thought of her. She saw in his gaze some admiration and a glimmer of fascination. She blushed slightly and smiled inwardly, delighted with the effect she had on him.

The girls went to join them and discussed with them waiting the arrival of the other guests.

A six o'clock, the doorbell could be heard and Mrs. Mazaki was going to open. Yugi and the gang came and greeted the hostess. She invited them to go into the living room to join their friends. When they saw all, they greeted warmly and wished a merry Christmas. Then they laid their gifts under the tree and settled for discussion.

Mr Mazaki and Mr Haras, accompanied by Mrs. Mazaki, entered in the living room and greeted warmly. They all settled around the table and wore a toast in honor of family and friendship. Strong cacophony was heard around the table, everyone wanted to share his story.

Finally, they ate the meal prepared by Mr. Mazaki and Haras, and they congratulated them. The two men laughed deeply and thanked everyone.

Atem felt well with everybody and was a little surprised to see Mr Haras relaxed and laughing. He was happy for him, to see that he was befriended with Mr Mazaki. He looked, also at Anzu, who discussed with the girls and laughed with them. He loved to see her laugh and wasn't tired of watching her.

Jono Uchi spoke with his friends and ate a lot. Then he looked at Atem and saw that this one looked at Anzu length. He stopped eating and wondered what was happening. He saw that Marek looked at Atem equally and smiled mischievously. Jono Uchi looked at Marek and asked him from his gaze. He smiled at him and put a finger to his lips as he mean to Jono uchi to say nothing and he would explain later. Jono uchi agreed and return to eat and talk with his friends.

A Ten o'clock, the meal ended, everyone was satisfied and content of the meals. They all went in the living room to begin the party. Marek approached Jono uchi and asked him to join him in the hallway quietly. This one approved and he saw Marek go in the corridor. A few minutes later, he went to join him taking care that nobody saw him. When he came to Marek, he saw that he smiled mischievously. He wondered what he was going to tell him.

"Well! I guess you saw how Atem looked at Anzu, isn't it Jono Uchi? "Said Marek talking quietly.

"Yes, I noticed! But what is happening? "said Jono uchi approaching Marek a little more.

Marek smiled even more, and looked around him to see if nobody saw them. Reassured, he continued his story.

"Well! If you want to know everything, I think that Atem experiences something for Anzu, even if he doesn't realize it!! " He said in the tone of confidence.

"No? This isn't true !! " Exclaimed Jono Uchi a bit too much.

"Shuss !! Not so loud!! Said Marek putting his hand on the mouth of Jono uchi" Look, this is what we believe, Bakura and I!! And I have in the idea of helping to bring them together, even if Bakura is not too agree !! " He said removing his hand from the mouth of Jono uchi and looking at him.

"Oh! It's great !! Eh! If you want I can help you !! "Proposed Jono uchi excited by this idea.

Marek smiled even more and approached him.

"Well! I do expect less of you!! But we will have to be a little discreet, if not Bakura is going to realize !! And then, it should not do the opposite effect !! "Said Marek.

Jono uchi agreed and asked how they were going to do.

"Well! When the opportunity will arise, I emited some implied to try to make him understand what he felt, for example, or when they will look both, I would point out their!! You see the idea, don't you? "He said.

"Yes! Yes! I see very well!! In any case count on me !! "Jono uchi said raising his thumb.

Marek lifted his thumb too and they also began to smile mischivelously. Then Marek proposed to Jono uchi to return back in the living room so as not to attract attention. He approved and went back. Marek just smiled, pleased to have someone to help him. Then he returned to the living room to celebrate.

Everyone have fun. Rebecca was sitting beside Yugi who was discussing with Honda and Bakura. She took part in the discussion and felt happy beside Yugi. He felt good, too. The presence of Rebecca beside him, brought him comfort and confidence, because she encouraged and believed very strongly in him. He realized that she was in love with him and he felt strange. He saw that Anzu liked him, but not in the same way. She encouraged and supported him as well, but she does not loved him like Rebecca loved him. She loved him despite his size and nature child. This gave him the strength to believe in him and to accept him like he was.

He looked at Anzu, who discussed with Mai and Kazumi and smiled as he realized she would never love him. He decided to draw a line under this and concentrated on what he felt towards Rebecca.

Marek and Jono Uchi discussed together with Atem who listened. He listened with one ear and gave occasionally glances toward the one that occupied his thoughts. Jono uchi and Marek saw that and smiled.

The evening continued in a joyful atmosphere and a little noisy. Anzu apologised to the girls and headed for the corridor to take her coat and went outside to take air. Atem saw this, and after a few minutes of hesitation, he stood up and took his coat to go to join her.

He found her under the patio, in the process of contemplating the sky. He approached and stopped beside her and looked at her.

"I hope I don't bother you, Anzu?" He said with his deep and warm voice.

The latter looked at him and smiled.

"Of course not!! You don't bother me not at all! " She finished to say.

He smiled and he looked at the sky as well.

"I wanted to take a break, because it is a bit noisy inside!! And then it's so beautiful all this snow! " She said with her gaze lost in the distance.

"Hum! Yes! I totally agree with you!! Indeed this morning when I opened the window and I saw that I was amazed !! And then when I touched the snow, it was sweet and at the same time, cold !! " He Said remembering this morning.

Anzu smiled and looked at him.

"Yes I understand what you mean !! But be careful! Don't freeze your fingers !!" She said nicely.

He looked at her and agreed.

They each lost in the eyes and did not want to release their gaze on the other. They stayed together for a few minutes, without realising that someone watching them from afar.

Indeed, Mr Haras had seen and looked out the window quietly with a smile.

Suddenly, a block of snow which was on the roof, fell on Anzu, prompting a small cry of surprise. She was covered with snow from head to foot.

A little worried, Atem approached her and tried to see if she was okay. She removed the snow that fell in her eyes and looked at him.

"Are you well Anzu?" He asked her.

The latter wanted to answer him, but then another block of ice fell and landed on Atem this time. He was covered with snow, exactly as Anzu. He removed the snow that fell in his eyes, surprised, and looked at her.

"Well !! Give us the scarf, carrot and bonnet and we look like a perfect snowmen !! " Said Anzu trying to disengage from the snow and smiling.

Atem looked at her, then suddenly a laugh could be heard. Surprised, Anzu looked at where this came from and saw that it was Atem, who laughed at throat. He relied on the wall and could not help but laugh.

Anzu looked delighted to see him laugh, because she had never seen him like that. She looked at him touched, and then she began to laugh, accompanying Atem.

Mr Haras looked at them surprised to see his young student laugh too loud. He smiled delighted and happy.

They laughed both for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. Then calming, they took off the rest of the snow that remained on them. Atem, ended the first and approached Anzu to help her to remove the snow that remained on her head, gently. His gaze seemed a tiny tenderness for her.

Anzu couldn't remove her gaze from him and Atem's hand get down to her head, gently caressed her cheek. She felt the warmth and gentleness of his hand on her cold and pale cheek, which contrasted with the color of his tanned skin. They were as mesmerized and didn't move.

They remained like that for a while, enjoying their complicity and this magic moment.

Then someone opened the door and Mr Mazaki appeared at the door.

Hearing the door open, Atem removed his hand on the cheek of Anzu and moved away from her reluctantly. She also moved away and watched her father join them.

"Well children! You'll catch a cold to stay outside like that !! "He said approaching her daughter.

"Yes, Dad you're right!! We will return, won't we Atem? "She asked returning to Atem without too watch him.

This one approved and they returned to the house.

Mr Haras drew the curtain and went on his observation post to sigh a little, because he saw the scene and he wondered that without such intervention, something would maybe happened.

Mr Mazaki, followed by Anzu and Atem far away, returned to the room. Passing near the door, Atem and Anzu heard an exclamation that came from someone, and attracted the attention of everyone. They stopped wondering what was happening.

"Hey! You are under a mistletoe, no? "Said Maï showing it with her fingertips.

Atem and Anzu looked at the mistletoe. Atem wondered what it meant.

"Yes and then !!" He asked lifting his eyebrows without understanding.

Suddenly, he felt someone beside him. He turned and saw that Marek had approached him running and watched him a mocking smile to the lips.

"Well, well!! You don't know what that means? Well! You see this is a Christmas tradition in which you can not escape! "He said.

Then he felt someone else who was on the other side and he saw that it was Jono uchi who had approached him with a bizarre dance and the same smile on his face.

"I agree partner!! You see! When two people are under the mistletoe, the tradition is that you… .. you kissed !! "He said moving his eyes in a suggestive way.

Atem looked at them and frowning.

"What do you say both?! This is a joke !! "He said.

"But it's not a joke, finally !! It is the tradition and you can not escape, is not it, Anzu?" Said Jono uchi turning to her.

Atem looked at her and saw that she had turned her head and blushed. Dumbfounded, he opened his mouth a little because he had understood that what they had said was true. He looked at everybody and saw them watching a smile on their lips. He began to blush a bit and turned his head too.

"So Atem! What do you expect? A little kiss can not hurt, right? " Said Marek approaching his head more from the one of Atem.

This one grumbled something and looked at Marek.

"Don't tell me that you don't want to do it? You'll see it's great! "He said.

Atem turned even more red. He thought about all this. Part of him wanted to do it, but ahead of everyone, like that. Then he thought again about what had happened outside and what he had felt. Taking his courage in both hands, he turned around and looked at Anzu.

Anzu felt the gaze of Atem on her and turned around. She saw his eyes and realized that he would do it so. She felt the anticipation win her and she felt she wanted it too. But in front of everyone like that. She looked in his eye and was lost in it. She realized that she saw anything unless him.

Marek and Jono uchi moved away from them and looked.

Atem approached her and bent down without leaving her eyes. Anzu looked at him approaching and lifted her head watching him intensely.

Suddenly, their lips touched and they felt a shiver went them through. Atem felt the softness of her lips and her fruity taste. He was surprised to appreciate very much what he felt.

As to Anzu, she felt the warmth and the strengh of his lips and appreciate it as well.

Then they moved away watching intensely and thinking back to that kiss.

"So! You saw! It wasn't so hard, eh Atem! " Said Marek laughing and holding a camera.

"Completely Marek !! And then it was so charming!! I hope that you had taken it? "Asked Jono Uchi, smiling.

"Yes yes! Don't worry! It will be a good memory! "He said him showing the photo he had taken.

Atem and Anzu looked stunned and stared wide eyed.

Everyone watched and applauded them. They began to blush madly and said anything.

Then everyone returned to their occupation. Marek, Jono uchi, Mai and Honda, which had approached, watched the photo. Kazumi watched her cousin compassionating and she smiled to support her. Rebecca had watched it a smile, happy, because she was reassured by this turn of events. Yugi, smiled too. Since he had renounced Anzu, he was pleased if it was Atem who took his place because he felt that between these two something could happen. Mr Haras smiled too, because seeing the kiss that had confirmed what he had thought for them two and maybe that would help his young student to become aware, of the feelings he had for her. As the parents of Anzu, they had watched it, happy as they greatly appreciated the young man and felt he would be a good son-in-law.

Anzu looked at Atem and quickly saw that he blushed. She smiled a little, and went to join her cousin.

At midnight, everyone offered their gifts between laughter and hugs. Atem took the package he had bought at the store and looked at it. Then he turned his gaze to Anzu and he saw that she had also taken a package in her hands and watched it. Suddenly, he saw her head up and watched him. They locked their gazes and came at the same time. Standing one in front of the other, they looked their packages, then they said at the same time:

" Here's your gift! "

They lifted their head at the same time and began to smile. They exchanged their gift and opened it.

Anzu stared, her eyes of surprise and delight. In her case, she could see a beautiful blue bracelet with an inscription above which said "a beautiful angel" and a small drawing wing alongside. She closed her eye pressing the bracelet on her heart and made him the most beautiful smiles he ever saw. Atem was delighted that his gift pleased her, because even if she had said anything, she had thanked him the most beautiful ways possible.

He then opened his gift and also saw in his case a gold pendant in a form of a small pyramid with an inscription written above "Believe in your dreams." He looked at it and smiled. because it is what she had always said to him when he was a spirit and had decided to make his credo. He placed the pendant beside the cartridge that she had offered and looked at her smiling affectionately. They thanked each other witout talking but only staring into their eyes.

The others were too busy to open their gift to notice their eyes full of affection for each other. Mr Haras noticed that and he decided to leave them alone. He went to join the parents of Anzu and discussed with them. But there was also Bakura who had noticed it. He smiled happy for both of them and decided, as Mr Haras, not intervene, unlike Marek, who had not listened to what he had said, and had apparently found a teammate in the person of Jono Uchi.

The evening ended with songs and full of laughter. At two o'clock in the morning, they decided to return home to go to bed and get back their emotions of the evening. The gang agreed to see back the next day around noon to eat a piece and spend the afternoon together. Everyone approved and they wished a good night.

Hi!! This chapter is over!! So what did you think about this!! I have fun to write this and i love it!! I hope you like it too!! Tell me please it's encourage me to go on!!


	8. Chapter 8

14

Hi !! Everyone this his another chapter !! Indeed at first it must be more longer but i decided to cut it off not to be too long !! so i think the next week the other part (so a new chapter) will be put on line !!

I think we will love it this chapter !! I loved to write it !!

**14**

By a cold winter morning, the twenty six exactly, Atem woke up after a peace night. Sat down on his bed, he thought about yesterday. After he had rested from the Mazaky's party, Atem and his friends had decided to see each other to eat a piece and be together all the afternoon. Yugi and Jono uchi fought in some games in the arcade, with Honda and Bakura who had watched them. Moreover, Honda had teased Jono uchi several times and this latter had immediately retorted. Bakura and Yugi had tried to interfere and separate them at the beginning, but seeing that it didn't change, they let them fight. Marek and Kazumi left them to walk in the arcade alone, hand in hand, under the gaze of Anzu and Atem, who had seen them leave, a smile on their face. Then they looked at each other, lost in the other eyes. Maï, coming with Rebecca, had called Anzu and this one turned aside from Atem, with a little regret. The three girls, by common consent, had decided to do a little shopping and let the boys together. Atem had watched them leaving, especially Anzu and fixed his eyes on her until he couldn't see her. Then he closed his eyes and turned around to join his friends, who were busy to look at another fight between Jono uchi and Honda. In the end, everybody met again to eat something and they finished the evening all together.

Atem remembered very well this afternoon. He had had fun and had a very wonderful day. But he thought very much about what had happened during the party and especially the kiss with Anzu. He felt again the warmth and the sweetness of her lips and especially what the kiss had done to him. When he had kissed her, he had the impression that all this thing was natural and inside him he felt that he was at the right place. But could he actually think like this and above all was it really what he felt? He was aware that every time he saw her and was with her, he felt extremely well and he appreciated more and more her presence near him. The more the days had passed the more he wondered about all the feelings.

Shaking his head, he decided not to think about that and he got up from his bed to prepare himself. He went toward the bathroom and took his shower. After he was prepared, he went in the kitchen to join Bakura, who was going to make the breakfast. Atem helped him and they mad it together. Marek, joined them lately yawning a little, and help them too.

"So Marek! You seem to be a little tired today?" Asked Bakura while watching him yawning one more time.

"Ah! Yes I don't sufficiently sleep tonight! I would stay a little longer in my bed this morning !! » He answered with his sleeping voice.

Atem looked at him smiling a little.

"So! Atem! This past two days was a highly emotional moment, wasn't it?" Asked suddenly Marek, watching him fixedly while smiling.

This latter lost his smile and watched him seriously without taking his eyes off him. They stayed like this several minutes without talking, just stared. Bakura looked at each other and didn't dare to say something. He preferred to stay far away from them.

"Ah! I have a present for you!" Said Marek going through his pocket and going out something from here.

He gave it to Atem while smiling. This one looked at it and lost his attitude for a little while. Indeed the young man had given him the famous photo, taken during the party when Atem and Anzu had been kissing. Marek, smiled seeing Atem lost his composure. Atem recovered from this shock and looked at Marek frowning.

"I thought that it will be a good memory. It was after all, your first kiss and it's something so marvellous, that we wil remember it all our life. Especially when it had made with someone we love!!" Began to say Marek while joining his hands together and putting them on his heart, his eyes closed "I cherish and keep it preciously in my heart, because kiss the person you love is unique!!" He finished saying a gentle and dreamy smile on his face, because he thought about his first kiss with Kazumi.

Atem watched him, always frowning, while thinking that Marek made fun of him. But seeing him like this, he calmed down and meditated on what he exactly had said earlier.

'That's right! Kiss Anzu had agreeably surprised me and my heart had pounded quickly. But do I feel love for her?' He thought.

Bakura watched Atem, who was thinking and he understood what was on his mind. He decided to relax the atmosphere saying:

"Well! We should eat, if not we will be late!!"

"Hum! You're right! Let's eat! You're coming, Atem?" Asked Marek, stopping his little dream.

Atem awoke from his thoughts and agreed.

"But during this time, someone had listened behind the door and had smiled. Indeed, the professor had listened to the whole conversation between the two teens. He had smiled more when he had seen his pupil disturbed for a while, when Marek had given to him the photo. See him like this, which was always calm and was in control of himself, made him understand that Atem was upset by his precious friend. Smiling again, he decided to show himself from the others, so he went in the kitchen. When the others saw him, they greeted him and they began to eat.

After a quiet and copious breakfast, the two high school students prepared to go out, taking theirs lunches and belongings.

Atem went in his bedroom to prepare himself, because Mr Haras and he were going to leave too in one hour. Indeed, it was decided that the lessons will be in the Mazaki. Going in his room, he took off the photo from his pocket and watched it carefully. He thought again about the party and seeing this moment on the photo, let him thoughtful. He closed his eyes, lost in his thoughts. Then he opened them and decided to put the photo in his nightstand, instead of threw it. He went out from his bedroom glancing one last time toward the table where the photo was, before close the door.

He went to join Mr Haras, who waited him in the living room. He sat down on the couch and fixed something without taking care of his environment.

Mr Haras observed him carefully, trying to find what the young man was thinking.

"Well my boy! You seem so thoughtful?" He asked.

Atem stopped to thinking and raised his head to look at him, a little surprised.

"Hum, no! Don't worry, I'm fine!" He answered.

"Are you sure? You seem a little absent minded. If you need someone to talk, I'm here!" He said smiling nicely.

Atem watched him a little, and then he closed his eyes smiling.

"Thank you!" He began to say "It's just that I ask me some questions in this moment about full of things. But don't worry, I'm fine!" He finished saying while opening his eyes and watching him.

Mr Haras approved and let him tranquil. Atem know that if he needed some help, Mr Haras would help him. Moreover, the professor suspected a little, about what exactly worried Atem. He smiled while thinking that the young man wasn't insensitive about the lovely young lady and what he felt for her.

Atem watched him and knew that he could count on him to help him. But he had to clarify his thoughts and found his own answers.

In a street near the school, where students advancing to arrive at school, a group of youths discussed while walking. Indeed, Yugi and his friends were on the way to school. Jono uchi approached Marek, who was with Kazumi and asked him if he could talk one on one.

Kazumi looked Jono uchi, then Marek. He looked her and smiled tenderly. She gave him her smile too and freed herself from Marek. Then she went away from him an approached another. Left behind, Jono uchi and Marek discussed.

"So, Marek! How it happens with Atem?" Asked Jono uchi.

"Hum well! I landed him the famous photo and told him the importance of sharing a first kiss with someone who is dear to his heart!" Answered Marek smiling.

Jono uchi agreed and looking Marek straight in the eye, he asked:

"Well then! It works?"

Marek smiled even more and stayed a few seconds his gaze lost, before answering.

"Well! He didn't say anything but I saw he was a little disturbed by what I said!"

"Oh! Oh! I hope it will help him! But then you exchange the method?" Asked Jono uchi a little surprised.

Marek looked at him and replied with an understanding look.

"Yes! I am almost sure he felt something for her. But he mustn't be aware!" He began to say in a hushed tone "After all he was locked in a puzzle for five thousand years and moreover he maybe had never experienced this before, who knows? So, it's time to attack. I will try to create opportunities so that they are both as often as possible, and so he will face the facts of what he feels. What do you think Jono uchi?" He finished saying while raising his thumb.

"Hum! It's a great idea, I'm with you!" Answered Jono uchi also lifting his thumb to let him know he was with him. Then they began to smile as two accomplices who are preparing something.

Kazumi and Bakura looked them from the corner of their eyes and understood that they had prepared something. Of course, she also wanted Anzu to be happy because she knew that Anzu was in love with the young other Egyptian. But she thought that with Marek and Jono uchi, it would be not easy, because despite their good intentions they would be causing a disaster.

She looked and saw Bakura watched them too shaking his head. He saw and watched her too and smiled as he understood she thought the same thing than him.

They went underway because the bell had just been heard.

Half past eight, Atem and Mr Haras went to pick up their belongings and headed toward the door. They came out of the apartment and went in the Mazaki.

They arrive twenty minutes later. They banged at the door and waited as the door opens. It opened after a while, and they could see Anzu. She hosted them with a smile on her lips and let them enter.

Mr Haras greeted her and came first. Then Atem also entered and greeted her by watching affectionately. He could not help but look her and feel well in her presence.

Anzu looked at too with the same affection and she smiled warmly without leaving his eyes. Those purple and intense eyes that reflected a depth and intelligence of the great pharaoh he was.

Atem, he couldn't detach his gaze of these eyes. He had always loved their colours, a bright blue colour, which had a great gentleness and kindness he loved especially in her.

They remained motionless for a long time. Mr Haras observed them for a long time and saw their trust and mutual affection they held for each other. He could fell the same strength emanated from these two. Then he mad them know that he was here.

They turned around to the professor a little embarrassed and looked him.

"Well! I think it's time to get down working my children. What do you think?" Said the professor amused a glimmer in his eyes.

"Uh… Yes…. It's true… Here Mr Haras…. Atem" Said Anzu a little embarrassed then resuming she sent them a smile, and went to the living room.

Atem looked her go away and be followed closely by Mr Haras. They went to work and stopped for lunch.

Mr Haras had confirmation of what he thought about the young lady. Anzu was someone alive and intelligent, the same as Atem. He could see the same glimmer of determination and learning in their eyes. He saw that the two friends agreed really well and worked very well both. They helped as they were promised. Atem helped Anzu about the sciences and Anzu for the languages and literature. Between them, they progressed much faster and it was a pleasure for Mr Haras to work with them, as they demanded more and always wanted to learn as much as possible.

Atem really appreciated his complicity with Anzu. He doesn't tired of listening to her explain and watch her, which surprised him a lot. Yet for nothing in the world he didn't want to be elsewhere than here.

Anzu, she appreciated the presence of the ancient pharaoh with her and through him she came a little understandable; his presence gave her the strength to go further give her all. She liked the way he explained things and his voice lulled her. And the concentration which he showed amazed her more than anything in the world.

They worked together all day in a studious and relaxed atmosphere at the same time.

When they finished in the evening, they returned at their apartment. Atem went to his room to put his belongings. But above all he wanted to be alone to think about what he felt. He really enjoyed the day, despite the workload. He was eager to be tomorrow. At the same time he wondered what he felt for her was a real affection or was it a little more than that. Indeed, his heart had beaten when he had seen her this morning. He thought about what Marek had told him about the first kiss and wondered if it was that he had felt. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear someone who knocked on the door. It opened slowly and someone came. It was indeed Bakura which called him nicely. Surprised Atem looked and invited him to enter.

"I hope I don't disturb you, Atem? But I wanted to know if you were fine?" He asked approaching him and sitting on his bed.

"Hum no! You don't disturb me! And then I'm fine don't worry, thank you to ask!" He said smiling and sitting up from his bed, who he was lying.

"Are you sure? You seem far away! You know it doesn't bother me to help you?" Said Bakura a little worried.

Atem looked him and his smile faded away a little.

"Hum! Let's say I wonder with all these changes which happen. It's true that it disturbs me a little. But it's ok!" He answered him.

"It's normal that you ask you question, you know? But some of your question would be about…. Anzu, wouldn't it?" He began to say a little hesitant "Listen! I don't want to intrude on your privacy, but you know if you want to talk I'm here!" Said Bakura looking kindly.

Atem looked him for a while before replying, while reflecting on what he had said. He appreciated the help of bakura had proposed but before asking advice, he should clarify the feelings that he was experiencing.

"It's true that part of my questions concerned her, and I thank you for your help… But I must first clarify all this before ask for advice! But don't worry if I need help, I will tell you! Thank you very much Bakura!" He said smiling again.

Bakura smiled too and also decided to let him alone.

"Well I let you! I have work to do!" He said rising and heading for the door. Atem looked him leaving and sighed. Bakura was right; he questioned about what he felt for her. He shook his head and began to work also, to be ready for tomorrow.

The same rhythm continued for a few days and the closeness between Atem and Anzu became increasingly strong. They worked hard and were always together. Even after class, they stayed all two, under the look of Mr Haras, who saw the perfect understanding between the two young people.

Then the day of the New Year arrived and after a day of working, the gang decided to meet at eleven o' clock in the evening, to go to the temple, pray and wish the happy New Year.

Yugi and his friends had arrived at the station and wait until the others arrive. Bakura, Marek and Atem arrived shortly after and went to join them. Then they decided to go.

Jono uchi, Maï and Honda were in front and discussed. Yugi and Rebecca followed them closely and discussed too. Marek and Kazumi stood by hand and talked joyfully. Bakura, Atem and Anzu were behind. Atem was watching his former partner a little surprised. Indeed he was with Rebecca who took his hand and didn't seem to complain. On the contrary, he could see from him a glimmer of tenderness. He had always believed that Yugi and Anzu would be set at the end. But it seemed that this isn't the case. Deep in him, he could feel a hint of relief. He was astonished to feel that but yet it was here and that is what he thought deeply and really. He threw a quick glance toward the girl and smiled despite him.

They arrived at the temple, where a huge crowd had gathered to pray. Yugi and his friends approached the altar and prayed too. Each had their own vow to make. For some of them that the New Year brings them success and happiness, for other to find love….

Anzu requested for the coming year a very happy one and that all those she knew to be happy. Deep inside se also prayed that the one she loved loves her in return and she finds the strength to tell him.

Without knowing it, the man of her thoughts looked at her. Indeed, while praying, Atem looked her for a whole before he closed his eyes and concentrate on what he wanted. Obviously, he prayed for his friends but also to succeed in his studies and his new life. He was surprised to pray that the closeness he had with Anzu will be always so strong or more and especially he could stay with her forever. Thinking that, he opened and wondered if that is what he had really wished. He found that indeed he really thought this and wanted this more than anything. By mediating on it, he noticed that his eyes were on her. She prayed again and he found that she looked like an angel, with the lights of lanterns on her, she was wonderfully beautiful. He looked for a while without getting tired.

Watching her, he didn't see two other people watched him. Indeed Jono uchi and Marek had raised an eye on him. Then they looked at each other and smiled mischievously, before returning to theirs prayers.

After praying, they went away from the temple, and decided to go to party all together for the beginning of this year. They all found themselves in a karaoke room and had fun until late in the night.

Marek and Jono uchi sang together and were fools, as two kids under the look of Kazumi and Maï. Yugi and Rebecca watched occasionally, while discussing both. Honda had fun of how sang Jono uchi, which of course replied each time. They fought on a song to know who sang the best with the laughter of others. After this contest, Jono uchi handed the micro to Anzu to also sing. Surprised, she looked for a moment and wanted to say no, but under the encouragement of his friends, she accepted. She got up and took the microphone before settling in front of the screen a little embarrassed, while everybody watched her and waited she began to sing.

When she began the song, which was indeed a love song, everyone was delighted. Indeed, her voice was sweet and pure, and she expressed an emotion that shocked everyone. Atem, in particular watched her, his eyes widened, surprised and amazed. He knew that she danced very well, but he didn't think she had a melodious voice. He couldn't detach his eyes from her and he was like in trance. Her voice penetrated to the depths of his soul and the words she sang mad vibrated each fibre of his body. Because the song spoke of the feeling of love that a man discovered toward a girl, his friend, that was always at his side and he discovered that it was exactly what he felt for her.

When the song ended, a silence came to hear before a thunderous applause should be made to the performance of Anzu. She rested the microphone a little embarrassed and went away under the congratulations of his friends that she thanked. By passing toward Atem to go sit down, she looked him for a moment. He also looked her and followed her until she sat down.

After calm was income, it was the turn of Yugi and Rebecca to go to sing. While the two young sang, Atem continued to look at her, a gleam in his eyes a glimmer of tenderness. Anzu wasn't- aware of that because she was discussing with Maï and Kazumi, while Honda and Bakura encouraged Yugi and Rebecca. But Marek and Jono uchi had noticed this and smiled. Then Marek smacked the hand of Jono uchi to congratulate him. Indeed, jono uchi had explicitly proposed to Anzu to sing this song because he knew the words of it and he was almost sure that they would help Atem understand what he felt. And he wasn't disappointed because he and Marek had seen the light that Atem had had throughout her performance and he always had.

After spending the night singing and having fun, everyone decided to go home to rest. They separated and returned on their own. Marek, Atem and Bakura accompanied the girls at home. Along the way, Atem looked Anzu from the corner of his eyes the most seriously possible and lovingly too without saying something. Bakura saw the gaze he had toward Anzu and wondered what was happening. He understood that something had happened and he had the impression that Atem had found his answers at least some of them. He began to smile and waiting for the days that would come forward, because if he was right, something would be happening.

After accompanied the girls, the boys returned home and went each in their own room. Sat down on the edge of the window, Atem watched the sleeping town, thoughtful. He finally understood what he felt. He felt relieved and at the same time frightened because he didn't know what he was going to do.

'I finally understood! Everything that I felt was so simple to understand and I felt it for so long ago and yet I realised it now' He began to think 'How didn't I been able to see that before!! I realize finally that….'

"I love her…. I do love Anzu!!" He whispered with his deep and warm voice, full of tenderness and love. He closed his eyes before this realization and a smile on his lips.

**15**

The next day at eleven, Atem got up after being asleep at four in the morning. He remained seat in his bed thinking about the revelation that he had had before falling asleep. He had just discovered he loved Anzu and for a long time ago. Closing his eyes, he meditated on this discovery. He had finally understood what he felt and was happy but at the same time he didn't know what to do. It's true that when he was a spirit he was much concern about his origins and the dangers he faced that he had no time to think about that. And then he knew that Yugi also loved her and unconsciously he had forbidden to think so, as not to hurt his friend. But now it was different. First he had his own body and most importantly it seemed that Yugi has been closer to Rebecca since some time. Has he abandoned his feelings that he had toward Anzu? Atem asked himself the question, because if this wasn't the case he wouldn't take the one who was making beat the heart of his best friend and former partner. He should first check it before doing something. But he should do it quickly as he wouldn't remain in doubt. And then even if by happiness, Yugi confirmed that he had renounced Anzu, how to tell her because he didn't know if she loved him too and above all he wasn't used to that. Facing monsters or other creatures didn't afraid him but told his love to the one he loves was something else. He decided to drive his thoughts and stand saying that he would "confront" it in a timeless way. He left his room and went to prepare.

Going to the kitchen he saw Bakura and Mr Haras now began to eat. He greeted and moved to his place to eat as well. Atem saw that Marek wasn't still lifted and he thought that it might be a chance, because he doubted that he would surely say something about the last night.

Bakura looked at hin and wondered if he should talk to him or not. He preferred to say nothing and leaving his friend alone and let him come if he wanted to talk.

They began to eat quietly. Then suddenly they heard a boom from the room of Marek and wondered what had happened. They also heard someone grumbled after a few minutes and a door opened. They heard Marek go to the bathroom and the water began to flow.

They concluded that Marek had fall from his bed and that he therefore had awakened. They began to laugh when they thought about it then they continued to eat. Fifteen minutes later, Marek joined them in the kitchen and seated to his place. The others looked him sit down and ate again.

"Well Marek! It wasn't too hard to wake up?" Asked Bakura laughing a little.

"You talk! I would prefer to stay in my bed longer!" I was such in a great dream!" Answered Marek grumbled a little.

Atem said nothing but began to smile at seeing the look of his friend.

They continued to lunch. After finished it and cleaned the kitchen, they went in the living room to relax. Sitting on the edge of the window, Atem looked with an absent gaze the town. He wondered how he would approach the subject with Yugi, because if he hadn't give up Anzu he didn't want his friend to know that he had feelings for her too. Immersed in his thoughts he didn't see Bakura and Marek who watched him. They looked him and saw that he was deeply in his thoughts. They went near him and bakura talked to him first:

"Uh! Atem….. Are you ok? You look so far away from here!"

He came out of his thoughts and looked a little surprised because he hadn't seen them approaching.

"Hum yes!" He said simply.

"Are you sure? You seemed deep in your thoughts" Marek began to say smiling "But perhaps you thought about something?" He finished saying.

Atem began to blush slightly before he resume.

"But…. What makes you say that? I don't think about someone" He said a little uneasy.

"I never said that it was someone whom you thought, but SOMETHING!" Said Marek smiling mischievously.

Atem realizing his error said nothing. He looked at Marek and saw that he was smiling 'Oh no! What will he tell me? I have the impression that he guessed!" He thought.

Bakura looked at his two friends and said nothing as well. He also felt that Marek was going to say something and he wasn't surprised when he spoke:

"Well, then! Who is the person whom you thought, hum?" He began to say "Well, let's change the subject! Didn't you find that Anzu has sung very well yesterday? Because throughout her performance you kept watching her and even after! And the song was beautiful by the way, on a man who discovers he is in love with his best friend for a long time and he didn't realize it before, wasn't it Atem?" He finished saying while raising his eyebrows several times.

Atem blushed even more and didn't reply because he understood that Marek had seen him yesterday and he wouldn't let him tranquil. Bakura was surprised to hear that and wondered if he hadn't invented it to make reacting Atem. But when he saw the reaction of Atem who had said nothing and blushed, he realized that he hadn't invented it.

"So Atem! How you found her? In any case you watched her with love and you didn't leave your eyes from her during the evening. Will you fall for her?" Continued Marek smiling always.

Atem jumped a little and turned his head from them. He didn't want to deny it because he knew that Marek had seen through him and he would do anything to find out. Taking back his composure, Atem turned his head and looked him straight in his eyes a glimmer of determination in his eyes.

"Yes it's true! So, what?" He said simply.

Marek and Bakura looked him with eyes wide opened and didn't know what to say. Atem had confessed he loved Anzu and they didn't expect at all that he would confess everything like that. Then Marek said:

"Hey! You finally realise it! It's great!"

Atem looked him surprised and asked him:

"What do you mean?"

"Well! It's been a long time that I doubted you loved her, you know! And I 'm not alone, isn't it Bakura?" He said returning toward Bakura.

Bakura looked at him then at Atem smiling gently.

"Hum! Yes! It's true that this is what I told myself but I wasn't sure of that!"

Atem looked both surprised by what he had just heard.

"You'd noticed then? I don't believe it?" He said as if he talked to himself.

"Yes! Why do you think that I was doing all these allusion?" Said Marek smiling.

Atem remembered all these moments which Marek was referring and began to smile back, now that he had understood.

"So! Now that you know what you feel, when are you going to tell her?" Asked marek.

"Listen…. This isn't so simple! I must first check something!" Answered Atem seriously and looking through the window.

The other two looked at each other, surprised and then they looked Atem before resuming.

"But…. What do you want to check?" Asked Bakura.

Atem didn't reply immediately. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before reopening them and watching his friends.

"Well! You know when I was in the body of Yugi, I saw that he too loved Anzu very much and this is perhaps why I have been so slow to understand what I felt. And the last thing I want to do is to make him suffer! That is why I have to check if he always loves her!"

"But you know, I think it's useless! I don't know if you noticed it but he was much closer to Rebecca. We could tell you because we saw them every day at school!" Answered Bakura.

"Hum! I know I noticed it me too. But I ….Prefer to be sure" He began to say "And I would appreciate if you didn't talk anyone about this for the moment!" He finished saying by looking straight in their eyes.

Marek and Bakura approved him and smiled. Atem smiled too and suddenly stood up. He went to his room and took his cell phone. He dialled a number and waited until the person answers:

"HI! Yugi Mûto speaking!"

"Hi! Yugi! It's Atem. How are you? Listen…. I wondered if I could see you this afternoon one on one?" Asked Atem a little hesitating.

This surprised Yugi who had never heard his former partner like this.

"Yes of course! No Problem! You want to meet me somewhere?" Answered Yugi.

Atem gave him the address of a café in downtown. Yugi approved and they agreed upon to meet there at half past two. Then Atem hung up and closed his eyes for a short time sighing. He would be fixed soon on what he wanted to know before continuing. He stood up from his office chair and left the room. He saw that his friends hadn't move and waited him.

When they heard him coming back, they looked at him wondering what he had done. Atem approached them and returned to sit on the edge of the window. He looked outside a few seconds then he began to talk:

"I just call Yugi and I will meet him this afternoon. So I would be setting!" He said with seriousness.

Marek and Bakura looked each other before watched him. They understood what he felt and hoped that he would find the answers the hoped.

"You know! I think you worry about nothing! But well if you want to be sure we are with you!" Said Marek smiling.

"Yes and I think it's wonderful that you want to do everything in order not to hurt your friend! That is why I will also be with you!" Said Bakura smiling too gently.

Atem looked them smiling and thanked them for their support. Then they discussed about everything in the good mood.

The professor had followed the conversation from afar and has the same opinion than the two young men. He was really impressed about the behaviour of his young pupil and requested him also that he finds happiness with the one he loves now that he had admitted his feelings. He smiled and returned to read his book in the small library adjacent the living room.

The lunchtime came and they ate while chatting. At least Marek, Bakura and the professor discussed because Atem followed the conversation from afar. He thought about his meeting with his former partner and he wondered how to bring the subject without the latter wasn't obvious of it. The other three understood his silence and let him alone.

After the lunch, Atem prepared for his visit with Yugi. When he had finished he sat on his bed and opened his bedside table. He took the photo and looked at a little while 'Anzu…. Now that I know what I feel for you, could I tell it to you or should I hide it to you. I would like so much that you are mine but… If Yugi still loves you, I could never tell you!' Atem thought sighing. Then he put the picture in the bedside table and stood up to leave the room.

Arriving in the living room, he saw his friends who where seated on the sofa and watched him. They smiled and wished him a good luck for his meeting. Mr Haras said nothing but thought no less. Atem thanked them and headed toward the door. He opened it and went out of the apartment closing the door.

Marek and Bakura looked him and sighed.

"I hope that it will work for him! I hope so much!" Said Bakura.

"Hum! Don't worry! I'm sure it will work! You have seen it too?" Answered Marek smiling.

Bakura agreed then they decided to watch tv while waiting the return of the ancient pharaoh.

At the café, Atem moved to a table and waited for the arrival of Yugi. His gaze fixed and thinking of what he could say to bring the conversation wherever he wanted. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the door open and so the arrival of Yugi. The latter saw him and went to the table where were his friend, smiling and docking:

"Hey! Atem! How are you? "He asked joyfully.

Atem lifted his head and saw that his former partner was there, smiling. He smiled and replied:

"Yugi!! I am fine and I'm glad to see you. It was a long time that we had not been both! "He said him warmly.

Yugi approved and moved in front of Atem. They ordered a coca cola and waited as the waitress was gone to discuss.

"So Atem you wanted to see me? Of course I am happy to find myself there with you, it reminds me when you were a spirit and that we could discuss anything you and me! "Said Yugi sipping his drink.

Atem looked a little hesitant not knowing how to bring the subject.

"Well, I wanted to discuss among ourselves as we did before, because with all the others it is not clear!!" He began to say "Otherwise… Is it that everything is well in your life, because I do not often see you? "He finished saying.

"Me? I'm allright!! Especially now that you are there with us it is too cool! And then we have three more people in our group and it is great !! "He said smiling.

"Hum! It is true that Marek, Kazumi and Rebecca among us the group is growing!! "Said the pharaoh, smiling as well.

"Hum!! Yes we have fun together and very much! I had a little fear that Marek had trouble finding his bearings in the group, but he seems to get along well with everybody and especially with Jono uchi!! "Said Yugi laughing.

The pharaoh approved and began to laugh too. He listened Yugi tell the exploits that the two young men made at school or when they went on. He saw that Yugi was happy and he was afraid to lose this happiness to him asking what he needed to know. But he had to do it for him and Yugi because he wanted to be honest with him and avoid him of the sentence.

Yugi continued to discuss with his friend and asked him questions on his progress in his classes. Atem answered gently and said he was progressing well.

"I understand! And then I think that since Anzu joined you, you're doing better, because she is really intelligent and she explains very well!! "Said Yugi, smiling.

Atem agreed and smiled tenderly with a glimmer of tenderness in his eyes when he heard the name of Anzu.

Yugi saw that and smiled mischievously as he was beginning to understand the real reason for his coming here. He decided to tease the former pharaoh.

"In fact! By changing the topic, don't you find that Marek and Kazumi go well together? They are so cute both !! It is still the first official couple in our group! "He began to say putting his two elbows on the table and laying his head on his hands and looking with a dreamy smile " It makes you want to find someone who was more than the entire world !! Don't you think so Atem? "He finished saying with a smile.

Atem swallowed his coca a little quickly and looked in utter amazement as Yugi came to the topic which had brought him to see him.

"Hum… .. Yes…. Finally I guess!! "He answered a little uneasy.

"But yes! I also would like to have the courage to say to the one I love what I feel for her for a long!! "He said with dreamy eyes.

Atem looked him a little saddened because Yugi came to say what he feared to hear. Indeed, saying the words "long" he understood that he always loved Anzu and he could therefore not to confess her his feelings too. He lowered his head and therefore didn't see that the gaze of Yugi had changed and that he smiled mischievously.

"Do you think I should also tell her?" He suddenly asked to his friend.

The latter lifted his head and looked. Although he was sad and disappointed, he decided to support his friend and help him.

"I think…. that you should tell her!! After all she may be having the same feelings as you! "He answered smiling, despite what he felt.

"Yes you're right! And I will do it so immediately! "He said. He took his cell phone and dialled a number.

Atem looked him surprised and was about to tell him something, when he heard Yugi talk to the interlocutor.

"Hello, this is Yugi!! How are you? "He began to say" I call you because I have something important to tell you!! So!! I know that we know each other for a long time and you've always been there for me and I wanted you to know that….. I love you and I would like you to become my girlfriend? "He finished saying with a smile.

Atem had his eyes widened and became livid, despite his tanned skin, as Yugi came to reveal his feelings to Anzu and Atem saw his hopes reduces to nothing. He lowered his head and felt the tears him up in his eyes. He drew all his forces not to show it to his friend.

Then he saw a mobile phone in front of his eyes and he raised his head to see that Yugi landed him his cell phone. He looked at it, then Yugi and asked with his gaze what he had to do. Yugi smiled and said:

"She is so happy she can not believe it and I'd like you to say that this is true, if you pleased? Maybe she'll believe you? "He said by pleading with his eyes.

Atem looked him without saying anything and does not react immediately. Yugi asked him to confirm by telephone his feelings for Anzu. How could he do this to him? But of course the poor Yugi did not know by doing this, he pained him. He took all his forces to pick up the phone and put on his ear, trembling slightly, to talk to the caller:

"Hum! Yes it is Atem!! Listen I know it may seem surprising but… anything that he said to you it is true…! "He finished saying with a slightly shaking voice.

He heard someone who was crying with joy on the other end of the cell phone and realized that the feelings were mutual. Inside him he felt his heart break, yet he showed nothing. He waited patiently that Anzu answered.

"It's true then!! I can not believe this !! I am so happy!! Atem Thank you to confirm it! "She answered joyfully and on the verge of tears.

Atem had his eyes widened of surprise and looked Yugi without understanding, because at the end of the phone, he recognized the voice of…….. REBECCA?!

Yugi smiled mischievously and handed his hand to take back his cell phone. Atem gave it him speechless and looked Yugi who finished his conversation with his girlfriend. He couldn't think. He had thought his world had just collapse and hope had been lost and there he came to realize that from the beginning it was with Rebecca he was talking and not Anzu. He began to feel hope to come back and felt really happy since the last ten minutes.

He saw Yugi hang on with the promise of a date in the afternoon with the girl he love. Then he gave him his best smile.

"Thank you Atem to support me and allow me to conclude with Rebecca! … But what was going on? Because you seemed ….. Sad during the call! "Said Yugi, smiling mischievously.

Atem did not reply, not yet recovered from what had happened.

"Do not tell me that you thought it was… Anzu, is not it?" He said making a wink.

Atem blushed slightly and replied spluttered slightly:

"What… no!!" He began to say" But I always thought you loved Anzu! At least that is what I saw when I was in you? "He finished saying.

Yugi smiled and closed his eyes before answering.

"Hum! It is true that I loved her!! But I realized that it was not reciprocal, you know!! I could not lie to me forever! "He began to say" I know that Anzu loves me well she has always been there for me! But she does not love me, she does not look at me as being the one to her! Whereas with Rebecca I feel that she loves me, despite my size and my character and she gives me the strength to fight!! That is why I fell in love with her too! "He finished saying, smiling warmly.

Atem looked at his former partner and agreed smiling.

"Well let's be honest you want!! I saw how you looked at Anzu!! You're in love with Anzu aren't you, Atem? "Asked Yugi the most seriously possible.

Atem looked in his eyes, surprised to hear Yugi tell this. He lowered his head a few seconds, then removed it he replied:

"Yes you're right! I love her for a long time, I just understand it!! "

Yugi smiled and looked straight in his eye.

"I knew that you loved her!! I suspected it even when you were a spirit!! But I guess with all the questions you had on you and your past, you didn't realize, did you? "Said Yugi.

Atem approved and gave him his smile.

"Yes it's true! But I knew that you loved her and I did not want in any way take her to you, after all what you did for me! "Said Atem seriously.

"I really thank you !! I appreciate!! But… you know it is more necessary now! Then you'll have to say her now you know! "Said Yugi.

"Huh!? But wait…. And then she maybe doesn't feel the same as me! "Said the pharaoh a little embarrassed and lifting his arms to stop Yugi on what he meant.

"But there's a way of knowing, and that is to say it to her!! Don't worry we will all be behind you!! We'll help you! "Said Yugi, smiling.

Atem looked speechless because he saw that his former partner was really motivated to help and that nothing would prevent him from doing so. He sighed before this evidence and dropped.

They continued to discuss a little while. Then they separated because Yugi had a date with his new girlfriend and he did not want to make her wait. Atem decided to return home. On the way he thought about everything that had happened and smiled. Because he really felt his heart break when he thought it was Anzu that Yugi declared. Then he felt the hope and joy back to him when he understood that he had been wrong.

He arrived at the door of the apartment and opened it. He was assailed by Marek who was waiting to know what had happened. Atem sighed and closed his eyes to see the attitude of his friend. He moved the sofa in the living room and closed his eyes before beginning his story. During the story, he could see the reactions of Marek and Bakura. Bakura had felt the same thing than Atem when the latter had told him the scene of the declaration with the cell phone. But Marek had smiled and then laughed when he heard that. He thanked Yugi for the small trick he had done to Atem, without being nasty, because he found it very funny.

"You see! I said that Yugi and Rebecca were closer!! Now a second couple was born, it's great!! »Said Marek with a laugh.

Atem and Bakura looked him and smiled.

Then Atem told them the proposal of Yugi and Marek approved immediately.

"Obviously we will help you!! This is an excellent idea!! Don't worry I assure you that you're going to make your declaration!! I can't wait to say it to Jono uchi!!" Screamed Marek.

Atem and Bakura looked stunned. Atem understood that Marek was determined to help him and nothing couldn't stop him. He closed his eyes a little annoyed because he feared that it becomes anything. He saw Marek go in his room, to inform Jono Uchi and Atem sighed again.

Bakura looked at him and said:

"I am sorry for you, but when he has an idea on mind, it is impossible to stop him!! But I'm happy for you and I would do anything to help you too!! "Said Bakura sympathetic.

"Hum! Thank you Bakura!! Do not worry I'm fine!" Atem said smiling.

After calling Jono uchi and told him everything, Marek returned to the living room and told that Jono uchi was overjoyed and he could count on him. Atem laughed nervously and said that at the end of the day everyone would know it.

This was obviously the case because Jono uchi had told Honda and Maï. As for Yugi he announced it to Rebecca during their date. They therefore agreed to talk about it all the next day before going to school.

At that time, Mr Haras entered the living room and approached the three boys.

"Atem, I called the school Domino for your future registration and the director has announced that entrance examinations will be the thirteen February" He began to say "Given that we still have more than one months and a half of revision I decided that we should work even on Sunday, at least until the end of the month. What do you think my boy? I know this is a hard work but if you want to be ready we have no choice! "Said Mr Haras looking straight in his eye while waiting the response of the latter.

"Hum! Do not worry Mr Haras is great like that! But what's going on with Anzu? "Asked Atem watching as well.

"Of course she will continue to work with us because if I am not mistaken, Bakura your exams are in the same period is not it?" He asked looking the young man.

"Yes it is just before the entrance exams, the eleven and twelve February, Mr Haras" Said Bakura, smiling.

"Well, since we agree, we will talk tomorrow to Miss Mazaki and we will see!" Said Mr Haras nodded his head.

Then he settled in the chair and discussed with the three young men.

The evening took place very well and they all went to bed. In his room, Atem thought and wondered how it would end. He felt that it would not be easy, especially with the help of all his friends. He sighed and decided to go to bed to start a new working day fresh and available. He went to sleep dreaming of his beloved a smile to his lips.

Hi!! So what did you think about!! And it is not finished!! Thank you for the review!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone

Hi everyone !! this the following chpater even if at first it was a part of the previous chapter !! I hope you will like it!!

I wiat for the review so don't hesitate!!

Thank you for everyone who had sent me their review I appreciate really!!

**16**

The next morning, after having prepared and have lunch, Bakura and Marek left to go to school and join their friends who waited in the park beside the school to discuss the plan.

When they saw them, they joined th gang and began talking.

"Well everyone is there? Very well let's begin our plan for the declaration of Atem to Anzu! Someone has an idea? "Asked Jono uchi enthusiastic.

"Hum I think the best way is that he must be alone with her and in a place where nobody could be bothered them!" Proposed Yugi, smiling.

Rebecca who stood beside him and holding his hand, shook him a little for him to understand that she was with him. He looked tenderly and smiled.

"It's a good start Yugi, but wher they could go?" Said Jono uchi putting his hand under his chin to reflect.

Everyoneb began to consider seeking the ideal place. Suddenly someone cried a little and everyone, looked surprised. Indeed, Mai had just had an idea and told everyone.

"Hey! But why I did not think it sooner!! I remember that the park offers a promotion on its tickets for the Valentine day! This is the ideal day to make a declaratiot, especially on the big wheel where nobody can disturb you, don't you think? "She said with a smile.

Everybody looked with wide eyes, and then everyone began to congratulate her for this smart idea.

"Yeah it's great Maï !! There isn't a bettter place to do a declaration "Said Jono Uchi putting a hand on her shoulder and looking with a soft smile.

She also looked at him and gave him her best smile.

Rebecca and Kazumi approved and found the idea quite charming. The boys spoke at the same time and a joyous cacophony could be heard.

"At the same time it's perfect that it's during this day because Mr Haras had announced yesterday Atem, that from now until the end of the month, he would work all day, because the exams are soon. And I do not think he would think about it! "Said Bakura making silenced everyone.

"Yes it's true you're right, I forgot!" Siad Marek laughing.

Everyone approved and they decided to stop there for now. They therefore went to school and Mai returned to her home saying she would take the tickets because they were limited edition.

Atem and Mr Haras were at Anzu to work. Mr Haras told her what he had said to Atem. She looked him and approved too, because if she wanted to be ready, she should also work. Of course it would be fard but the advantage was that she would be with Atem all day and she was filled with joy. She was grateful toward Mr Haras for this wonderful idea and set to work. She was happy to be with him because she loved him so much and hoped that it is reciprocal.

What she did not know is that he also thought the same thing and was really pleased with this arrangement.

Thus, during the month of January, Atem and Anzu worked extensively with the help of Mr Haras. Each day they hardly to succeed and they was very closed to each other. Of course with all this work, they did not aware of it. But Mr Haras, he although saw the two young people got on together really well and having the same feelings. They helped each otrher enormously and the workload does not disturbed them at all, as long as they could be together.

They worked so most of the time at Anzu, but on Sunday they were going to the library so as not to disturb Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki, although they had say them yet that it does not disturbed them.

The day arrived for the exams for Anzu and her friends and they all came in the exam room to pass the various tests.

Atem, he had remained in the apartment to read his notes one last time because his tests began next few days. He was really aware that the feeling he had for Anzu were really strong, because he missed her very much. It is true that after having spent more than a month and a half in her company, and find himself alone, it was a little hard. He thought about her and his friends who were passing their exams and decided to get back to work and be ready for his exams. Even if Mr Haras assured him he was ready, Atem wanted to continue to revise until the end in order not to fail.

After the examens Anzu, Yugi and all the rest were finished, Jono uchi, Marek and the others decided to go and relax in town to forget the "terrible test" they had suffered.

Everyone approved, except Anzu who thought very hard to Atem. She announced that she preferred to go to see Atem to check if he needed help to revise, because she knew that he was surely being revised.

"Good idea Anzu, go see him! I am sure this will help him enormously !! "Said Marek and Jono uchi at the same time, smiling.

Everyone agreed and looked her with a big smile to their lips and wished her good luck.

She looked at them strangely, and then she decided not to try to understand and went to the apartment of Bakura.

The others looked her leave and began to laugh. Then they went to the fun.

Anzu came to the apartment of Bakura and hesitated a little before ringing. Didn't she disturb him in his revisions. But at the same time, she wanted so much to be there to help and support him, as she had always done.

when she would ring, the door opened revealing Mr Haras. Surprised, he looked her a little and he smiled.

"Hello Miss Mazaki! How are you? Exams were good? "He asked nicely.

"Hum! Yes they were good!! I came to see if Atem was going well and if he might need help! Finally, if this does not bother him, of course!! "She said quickly because she was afraid of disturbing.

Mr Haras smiled and said:

"Well, if you ask him you'll know! And I am sure he will be happy to see you! After all you've worked together for a long time and I am sure you will assist and encourage him well! "

Anzu smiled and thanked him. Mr Haras has brought and led her into the Atem's room. He knocked and waited until his young student answers.

"Yes! Coming Mr Haras "Said Atem.

He opened the door and said to him:

"There's somebody here who wish to see you, my boy!"

"Ah yes? Who is this? "Asked Atem lifting his from his notes.

Mr Haras moved aside and let him see Anzu. When Atem saw who it was, his eyes widened with surprise, then he began to smile tenderly.

"Anzu!! "He said with his warm and bewitching voice.

"Atem… Hi!! I hope I do not bother you! "She said smiling.

"No of course not! You don't bother me not at all !! "He said.

Indeed he was pleased to see her and his heart beat quickly. He loved to see her smile and her eyes were so sublime that he wasn't tired of watching them. When she was there with him, he felt so strong and so confident that he could all succeed. He looked for a while at her and wanted to tell her everything, but he regained his self control by saying that this was not the right time. He must first pass his exams and succeed.

Anzu looked him and loved everything in him. His purple eyes are so intense and penetrating, his face which were strong and calm in any event, his presence that delighted her. In his presence she felt so good, as protected and that nothing could happen to her.

They looked lost in the eyes of others and did therefore not realized that someone looked them a smile on his face. Mr Haras gave a little coughs indicating he was here as well. Embarrassed they detached their eyes and looked him.

"Hum! Miss Mazaki came to see you to know if you need her help for your revision "He said outlining a smile.

Atem looked at him, then looked at her and smiled.

"Oh! Yes why not, after all! I accept your help with pleasure Anzu, if it does not bother you, of course!! "He said smiling, pleased that she has come to see him.

"No, no! On the contrary! I am delighted to be able to help you! "She said him smiling too.

"Well Well! I leave you. I'm going to walk a little around the town! "He said starting to go away.

Atem and Anzu looked him and wished him a good walk. After he had left, a silence could be heard. Then Atem offered a sit to Anzu. She moved next to him and looked at the corner of her eye.

"In fact Anzu! How were your past exams!! "He asked watching her tenderly.

"Ah! Very good! I found them quite easy! It is true that with the teaching of Mr Haras and your help, I was able to get them!! Atem Thank you very much! "She said watching him and giving him her most beautiful smile full of tenderness and affection.

"Anzu, do not thank me, please!! This was nothing and you have succeeded thanks to you and your work!! As you've always done! "he said smiling

"Maybe, but if you and Mr Haras didn't give me lessons and help I would be unable !! That is why I came, because it's my turn to help you! And I would be really delighted to be able to do it! "She said straightening her sleeves to mean that she was really ready to get down to work with him.

Atem was charmed by her strength and presence and accepted her help. She helped him by asking questions to check his knowledge. He gave him advices on how to answer some questions that there might be asked. Atem drank her words and appreciated that she was coming to help, because in her presence he felt reassured about what he knew and didn't doubt about his knowledge. They spent the rest of the afternoon to review and they did not see the time past.

A seven'o clock, Anzu received a call from Kazumi and decided to respond. She apologised to Atem and went in the corridor. Indeed her cousin offered to spend the evening with the girls to talk about what they would offer for the. Valentin day. Anzu was blushing and wondered if she was doing something or not. She threw a quick glance towards the object of her affection and decided to offer him something. 'After all this is the best way of knowing if he feels something or not' She thought. She therefore accepted the proposal of Kazumi and said she joined them by half an hour. Hse hung up and approached Atem.

"It was Kazumi on the phone and she offered me if I wanted to spend the evening with the girls!" She began to say looking at him and smiling "Anyway I am going to leave you, it is late! ! It is important that you rest for tomorrow! "She said approaching him.

The latter got up and looked at her attentively.

"You're right, Anzu! And thank you for your help and your advice!! It helped me a lot, really! "He said approaching her and her smiling gently.

They looked at each other without saying anything enjoying the presence of another.

"But nothing! And Do not Worry you're ready, believe me !! I know that you will succeed !! "She said.

Then without realizing what she did she gave him a tender kiss on the cheek to wish him good luck. Then she stepped back a little embarrassed, but she smiled and said goodbye to him going away from his room.

Atem remained in utter amazement by what she had done and didn't react immediately. He had the impression of being in a wonderful dream. Then he saw her leaving and started catch her in the corridor. They looked for a while without moving and it was at this moment that Mr Haras came back from his walk. He found them in the hallway and looked at them.

Anzu wished him good night and started to leave. Atem wished her good night also, although he would have wanted to say more thing, but the presence of Mr Haras did not allow him to do so. He looked a little sad. They remained in the corridor without saying anything.

"Atem, my boy! Are you alright? You do not feel well?"Mr Haras asked by looking him a little worried.

"Hum! No I'm fine! "He said smiling.

He decided to return to his room to think. He went to the window and looked outside. He thought about the afternoon he spent with her, but especially the kiss that she had just given. He put his hand to the exact spot where she had kissed him and could still feel the soft lips of his beloved and tender Anzu. A smile was sketched on his lips and he felt that he would succeed tomorrow. He felt confident and really happy.

Anzu had just arrived at her home when she was greeted by kazumi, Rebecca and Mai who were waiting in the living room. Kazumi has warned that her parents were out to celebrate the Valentin day, even if it was some days in advance.

She went to join the girls who already discused of what to do for the Valentin day. She laughed and looked them talking of what recipe they will make and what they wre do, a cake or a chocolate heart. Lost in her thoughts, Anzu didn't Maï asking a question.

"Excuse me, Mai, what do you say?" Asked Anzu.

"Well you were far in your thoughts about what I see? You thought about what or maybe who? I bet it was about a charming young Egyptian whose name begins with an A! "Maï said teasing her and putting an arm around Anzu.

She began to redden and splutter.

'N…. No… Finally !! I… "

"Hey! Don(t lie! Everyone here knows that you are in love with him, you know! "Maï said without letting her finish her sentence.

Anzu opened her mouth and closed it sighing.

"OK OK! You won! Yes, I love him "She finished saying while blushing a little.

"Ah! You see, it was not so hard to say! Well, do you plan to offer him something? "Maï asked becoming serious

"You should offer him a chocolate heart, he will surely understand!" Said Rebecca, smiling.

Anzu thought about what had said Rebecca and Maï. She had decided to offer him something and this was an opportunity. She agreed and the girls were delighted. They therefore decided that tomorrow they would go shopping so they could do it in the afternoon. They continued to discuss and ordered a pizza and spent the evening laughing and chatting.

When the girls were returned to their homes, Anzu climbed in her room and thought about all this. She had decided to confess her feelings by offering him a chocolate heart and that it procured her an immense happiness and at the same time that she was terrorized. 'If he did not feel the same as me? I do not want to destroy our friendship, but I want to know. So my girl do it and you'll see !!' Se said to herself for cheer up. She decided to go to bed because she had something to do tomorrow morning.

Atem had went to bed early to be fit tomorrow morning and pass his exams in good condition. He went to sleep a smile to his lips dreaming of Anzu.

The next morning, Atem was prepared for the day of his exams. He stood up at very early and took his breakfast in the company of Mr Haras, Marek and Bakura. Mr Haras wanted to accompany him, but Atem said that this was not necessary and that he preferred to go alone. Mr Haras didn't insist and preferred to leave his pupil alone. Marek and Bakura were ready to go to school.

They therefore left wishing good luck to their friend. He looked at them smiling. Then he focused on what would soon begin, because his exam began at nineo'clock. He went into the living room and closed his eyes to focus. Mr Haras had followed him and looked. He understood what he felt, but he had faith in him and was confident of his ability. Yet he said nothing because he did not want to give pressure to his pupil.

At quarter past eight, Atem went out from the apartment with the encouragement of Mr Haras. He walked in the streets breathing the fresh air which did relax him a little. He arrived in front of the building and there he saw something that surprised him. In front of the fence beyond the high school, stood someone. When he recognized the person, a smile was sketched on his face and he approached. Indeed, stood up in the cold, was Anzu. When she saw approaching, she smiled and approached him as well.

"Anzu!! You… come? "He said touched that she was coming for him.

"Hum !! Yes… .. I wanted to be there to support you! "She said blushing slightly and turning her head slightly.

He said nothing and looked at her affectionately. He couldn't believe that she was here for him. An intense feeling of happiness went through him and he smiled.

"Thank you… .. My sweet "He said with his deepvoice.

On hearing this, Anzu lifted her head and looked straight in his eye. Then she saw him leaning down and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. Then he raised his head and smiled tenderly, before entering the school to go to the exam room.

Anzu remained there without moving, a hand resting on her cheek. Then she began to blush realizing what he had said and done. He had called her"my sweet" and had kissed her. Although she had also kissed him the day before, but she had not expected that he would make the same thing. But most importantly, it is the look that he had done that capsized her even more. A look full of tenderness and something else. She remained motionless a moment, then she woke up and began to move back home. Now that exams had passed and had catching up, she would soon return to school, the fifteen to be exact, since the fourteen was a Sunday. She had today and tomorrow to rest. She arrived at her home and climbed into her room to wait. For girls ended up their classes at half past one and after they changed, they would join to go shopping for the preparation of chocolates.

Atem went out of his exam at one 'o clock in blowing. The test had gone very well and he was freed from all this pressure. He thought about this morning and the wonderful surprise that he had : Anzu coming to support him. He smiled, thinking back to what he had done and didn't feel discomfort, as he had done all that dictated by his heart and elsewhere he would have loved to give her a real kiss, but he did not want to precipitate things. He waited in the yard, because he knew that his friends ended at half past one he wnated to see them.

He heard noise and by returning he saw a crowd of students coming out of classrooms. He waited patiently for his friends out. The group of students noticed him and they whispered on his presence in those places. The girls delighted immediately fell under his charm and wondered who he was. He was sublime with his tanned skin and his intense purple eyes. They talked and made small scream by looking at him. Atem realized this and felt uncomfortable. He prayed inwardly for his friends arrived quickly. Because he saw that all the girls watched him with a glimmer of love in their eyes, but he was not interested. Indeed, the only girl who he was interested was Anzu and none of these girls could not compete with her. None did beat his heart as Anzu did. Yet in the group, there were girls quite charming, but not as much as her.

He finally saw his friends who came out of high school and approached them. When they saw him, they began to run and called him.

"Atem! So how were your past exam? "Asked Jono uchi speaking loud.

"Very good thank you! But I am glad that this was finished! "He said with his deep voice.

The girls who were in the corner heard everything and knew how the handsome young man named and he had to pass an examination to enter this high school. Delighted, they made the new move around the school and began to scream as before.

Yugi and the band saw them and began to smile.

"Well my old, I think you have success!! You will see when you will go at school, you'll have a lot of girls who will fight to approach you !! "Said Jono uchi laughing.

"You know personally I am not interested at all!" Answered Atem, smiling.

"It's true! After all your heart belongs to Anzu, is not it? "Said Marek, smiling.

Atem closed his eyes and smiled.

The others looked down and began to smile mischievously. At least almost everyone. Because Bakura and Kazumi would not necessarily take part in what the group had planned.

"In fact, Atem! You know what day we will be tomorrow? "Asked Yugi.

Atem looked a little surprised and saw that almost everyone had a smile to their ears.

"Hum yes! But why this question? "He said frowning.

"Well! Do you remember what I told you the first day of January when we had met in the café!! Well with the band, we have provided something for you and Anzu! "Answered Yugi, smiling and holding something in hand.

Atem watched what it was. There were two tickets to an amusement park. He raised eyebrows by questioning the connection between it and the conversation he had with Yugi.

"Yes, and then what is the connexion?" he asked.

"Oh! You Don't say that you do not understand! What better place to make his declaration the valentin day in a big wheel, where the view is magnificent and where nobody can disturb you! "Said Marek smiling.

Atem began to blush when he heard that. It is true that he wanted to make his declaration, but as quickly! At the same time, he would be setted and then wait forever didn't help. He knew what he felt, so he has to know what Anzu felt for him. He decided to accept the tickets and thanked his friends.

They were happy and wished him good luck. But Atem did not know that they were intending to go there to check on them. They all began to smile mischieviouly for few seconds, when Atem watched the tickets. Then when they saw he had lifted his head to look at them, they became normal.

They headed towards the exit of high school discussing. They decided to spend the afternoon together to have fun and celebrate, or at least once, the end of exams. Girls apologized and said they had other projects. The boys agreed because they were more or less guessed what they were intending to do. They looked them leaving and decided to go for changing their clothes and to go play.

Anzu was at home watching some recipes, when she heard the door open. Then she saw kazumi enter the living room.

"Kazumi Hello! So how it happened this morning? "Asked Anzu smiling.

"Very good! And you how it happened to you? "She asked smiling too.

"Very good! I rested and I have the opportunity to browse through some magazines to find interesting recipes! "She said looking at Kazumi.

"So you really intend to offer chocolates?" Asked Kazumi watching her nicely.

Anzu does not answered immediately. She had head down and appeared to reflect. Then she rose and said in a decided voice:

"Yes…. I told myself that I had to do it, if I want to know what he feels for me! After all this is the only way to be fixed !! "

"Do not worry Anzu! I am sure he will! And I'm with you! No… we are all with you! "Said Kazumi smiling to encourage her.

Anzu also smiled and thanked her.

"Well, I'll change up and I'll join you in a moment!" Said kazumi going upstairs to go to her room.

Anzu approved and got up to go and take in the kitchen what had been prepared for the meal. Indeed, the girls had planned to eat together before going to work.

Ten minutes later, Kazumi went down from her room and went to help her cousin. While they put the dishes on the table, the door began to ring. Kazumi went into the hallway to open the door. It was Rebecca and Maï, who had just arrived. They followed Kazumi who led in the kitchen where was Anzu.

"So girls! Ready to make the best chocolates to offer our "men" !! "Said Maï joyfully.

"Yeah!" Rebecca answered loudly, under the gaze of Kazumi and Anzu.

"Mai…. I never thought it was your kind of do this? "Said Anzu approaching her a mocking smile on her lips.

"You know what Ididn't now it too! But…. If I want to know what think Jono uchi, I must do it ! After all, unlike the two of you, Anzu and I do not yet have an official boyfriend! And then it looks funny! "Siad Maï putting an arm around the shoulders of Anzu, smiling and looking the other both.

Anzu agreed and did the same. Kazumi looked blushing a little, while Rebecca lifted her head and smiled proudly.

"Hey! But do not worry! I am sure it will work!! After all that's why we're here! "Rebecca said by lifting the arm and making the sign of victory.

"I agree! Go girls, let's eat, so we can get to work with joy and good mood! "Approved Maï by releasing Anzu.

They settled at the table and began to eat in talking and laughing.

The boys themselves, having changed, were all found in town to go and eat a piece. In arriving at a fast-food, and after having ordered, they settled at a table and began to eat while talking.

"Then the guy!! I can't wait for tomorrow, huh!! I am sure that girls are in the process of preparing ourselves something, to offer us tomorrow! "Said Marek with a smile that he came to the ears.

"Yes! I am quite agree with you! "Answered Yugi, smiling as well.

The others looked sighing.

"Oh that's enough! We all know that you have girlfriends! No bother us envy! "Said Jono uchi in throwing himself on his fries and grumbled a little.

"Let's go! I am sure that Mai'll prepare something to you too, Am Not I? "Said Marek in approaching him and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Hum! Odn't tease me! This is not her kind! And then why would she make me something, we are not together, as I know! "He said alwaus grumbled a little.

"No? But you love her! Admit it! "Said Marek smiling mischievously.

Jono uchi letted go of what he had in his hands and began to blush a bit.

"Hum!"He stated simply.

The others looked at him laughing. Then Marek and Jono uchi returned toward Atem and smiled mischievously.

"And you Atem! I am sure that Anzu'll prepare something too, huh !! "jThey said at the same time.

Atem watched them and blushed furiously. Then closing his eyes, he sighed.

"I do not think!! After all this is not say that she has the same feeling than me! "He said simply.

"Come on, let's go! Do not say that! And then you will know tomorrow whether she loves you, huh? "Said Marek trying to comfort his friend.

Everyone tried to comfort him.

"Hum! Yes you're right! After all, nothing has yet done! "He said regaining his smile and his confidence.

"Yes quite !! Ah! Our Atem has so grown today! "Said Marek by closing his eyes and putting his hands on his heart.

"Yes you're right!! And as before, he was only interested to duel monster and other games! And now he is interested in the things of love!! He became a man! "Said Jono uchi pretending to wipe a tear that sank his eye, and approaching Marek, who placed a hand on his shoulder for console him.

The others looked at them and laughed, while Atem, blushing, closed his eyes slightly shaking his head 'these two !!'

After eating, they went to the closest arcade games and decided to spend the afternoon here.

At Anzu, girls had just finished eating and did their shopping. They settled on the kitchen counter and watched the different recipes.

"So! You know what you're going to do? "Asked Maï while leafing through the various magazines.

"Hum! I think I'll make a chocolate cake shaped heart with our initials on it! It's going to be charming! "Answered Rebecca, excited.

"I think I'll make two chocolate hearts, black and white to characterize our couple!" Answered Kazumi by joining her two hands and smiling.

"Oh! Yes good idea! "Said Rebecca and Maï at the same time and applauding.

Anzu, she didn't answered, too disturbed to think about what she could offer. The girls looked and understood her silence.

"You know Anzu! Do not worry, see!! I am sure that what you will offer to him, he will enjoy it! "Siad Maï in approaching and putting her hand on the shoulder of her friend.

"It's true! So cheer!! Now that you're determined, you have to do !! "Said Rebecca lifting the thumb.

"Hum! Yes you are right! Thank you girls! "Said Anzu smiling.

"Yes!! Well this is not all that! But what will I do? Hum…. That's it! I will make a huge chocolate cake, because he is a fat eating man, with our two portraits above! With this if he does not understand, I hit him so he would understand! "Siad Maï by tapping on the counter.

"Wow! Calm down Maï!! It is a declaration of love are you going to do, not war! "Retorted Rebecca lifting her arms to try to calm her friend.

Kazumi and Anzu began to laugh seeing that. Anzu thought that Mai was not wrong. After all it was like a kind of war and that she will "fight" to make understand her feelings to Atem.

She removed her sleeves and decided to make a chocolate heart with the word love marked above. She smiled thinking and she wondered that with that he will understand.

After agreeing, the girls went to work talking and laughing. A good smell of chocolate spread in the kitchen and work progressed well, when they heard someone talk :

"Well! Tell me girls! It smells so good in here !! "

The girls returned and Anzu saw that it was her mother.

"Mom, you're back?" She said approaching her smiling.

"Hello aunt Yuka / Mrs Mazaki!" Said the other three, smiling as well.

"Hello girls! Well! All of your preparation seem very good! Tell me, it's for tomorrow I guess, is not it? "She said approaching and looking at what they had done.

The girls approved watching too.

"Hum! But tell me! I see four hearts! "She began to say. Then turning to Anzu "But tell me, my dear! You want to offer something? So that means you have a lover? "She said with a smile.

Anzu began to blush when her mother told her that.

"Yes! Anzu had decided to reveal her feelings to the one she loves, giving him the heart chocolate! "Answered Maï laughing.

"Mai!" Said Anzu

"It's true, then? But it is great! But tell me, is for whom? Oh… Wait! Is this is not to… Atem? "She said with a smile.

Anzu blushed even more and spluttered responding to her mother.

"Uh… Finally…."

"Exactly Ms. Mazaki!" Answered together Rebecca and Mai laughing.

Kazumi looked Anzu compassionating. But she also smiled when thinking about what would happen tomorrow and the future happiness that Anzu would finally have.

"Oh! I am happy for you my dear! And then he is a charming and beautiful boy! I would be delighted to have a beautiful son in law like him! "Said Ms. Mazaki enlacing to her daughter.

"Mom, let's see!! And then maybe Atem doesn't have the same feelings towards me! "Answered Anzu.

"My dear, it is obvious! You do not see the affection that he has for you! "Said her mother looking in her eyes.

"Mom! Atem feels affection for those he loves! But this does not mean he is in love with me! "Answered Anzu looking in her mother eyes as well.

"My dear you can not know, let's see!! And this is a good thing you offers him the heart, you'll be set, at least! "She answered smiling to cheer up her.

"Your mother was right!! Be strong and fight my girl! "Said Mai cheering up too 'You do not know what awaits you tomorrow! You'll see you will not be disappointed! "She thought smiling inwardly.

They continued to discuss, when another person entered the kitchen.

"Well it is lively here! What's happening? "Asked Mr Mazaki.

Girls turned and greeted him.

"Well! Our daughter has decided to confess her feelings for the one she loves !! It is not wonderful darling? "Answered Ms. Mazaki in approaching her husband, a smile on her face.

"It's not true? And I bet it is for this young man, Atem, is not it? "He said looking at his wife.

"Completely!! This is not formidable? A son-in-law like him !! "Said Ms. Mazaki delighted.

"Yes!! Good job my daughter! "Answered Mr Mazaki watching her daughter and lifting the thumb.

"Dad! Mom!! This is not because I am going to give him a heart that he will accept my feelings. And then stop talking about him as if we were going to get married! I do not even know if he has the same feelings for me! "She said sighing. Because inside her she hoped that he loved her.

"But!! It is obvious! Why he would not have you!! As if you could not suit him!! You know, if he refuse you, I will personally take care of him! "Said his father approaching Anzu.

"Dad! Please! Do not do…. "She did not have time to finish her sentence because her cell phone began to ring. She took it and saw who was his correspondent. Her eyes wide opened by surprise, she didn't move.

"Well ! Answer" Said Mai seeing her in shock.

"It's… Atem?!" She said always surprised. Then she came out hurriedly from the kitchen to answer the phone.

Everyone looked her out, then Rebecca and Mai began to smile mischievously. Mr and Mrs Mazaki looked at them and wondered what was happening.

"But what's happening, girls?" Asked Ms. Mazaki.

Rebecca and Mai looked each other, then looked at them, always smiling and leaning over the counter to talk to them.

"You know! You do not need to worry for your daughter! And you do not need to worry about him Mr Mazaki! " Mai began to say.

Intrigued, Mr and Mrs Mazaki approached the counter.

"Eh?" Asked Mr Mazaki curious.

Mai smiled even more before answering.

"Well! At this very moment, Atem is currently inviting Anzu to go to the park tomorrow in the intenion to say something! "She said.

Mr and Mrs Mazaki approached more and asked:

"Do not tell me he is preparing to tell her what I think?" Asked Mr Mazaki, smiling.

"Yes! You guess everything! He will make the most beautiful declaration at the top of the Ferris wheel during the sunset! "Answered Mai, smiling.

"I knew that this young man was in love with my daughter !! I had seen it! "he answereda little loudly.

"Not so loud Mr mazaki! It is supposed to be a surprise to Anzu! "Said Mai putting a finger to his mouth for him to speak less loud.

"Sorry, girl!! But I'm so happy for my daughter !! "He said, smiling.

"We're all uncle Soûn!" Said Kazumi with a smile.

"And it's so romantic!! In the big wheel, with the sunset! "Said Ms. Mazaki joining her two hands with a dreamy smile.

"Yes, it's true!" Answered Rebecca and Kazumi and imitating Ms. Mazaki.

Mai and Mr Mazaki continued talking.

"That must remain a secret Mr Mazaki! I am counting on you !! "She said with a serious gaze.

"Do not worry! I will not say anything! But I want so see it! "He said.

"Hum!! But we intend to go there tomorrow to see all this !! "Said Mai.

"Oh! You're lucky! But I doubt that my wife let me go! "He answered sighing a little.

"Well you just have to say that you have something planned and then join us to the park about ten!! "Said Mai talking to him.

"Oh! Great idea !! I'll find something to say to my wife! "He said smiling.

"But you do not prefer to spend the Valentin day with your wife!" Asked Mai.

"Hum! Do not worry!! We have already celebrated it!! After all, for us it is every day the Valentin day !! And my wife will be busy tomorrow !! "He said smiling.

"Ok! That is settled then! "Said Mai lifting her thumb.

Mr Mazaki lifted his thumb too and also approved.

"I'm in a hurry to say it to Akim, in fact Mr Haras! I am sure he will want to come! "He said laughing.

During that time, Anzu was upstairs in her room and answered the call.

"Hi, Anzu! It's Atem! I do not bother you at least, "He asked a little worried.

"No, no! On the contrary! This was becoming embarrassing with the girls and my parents! "She answered, smiling.

"Embarrassant? How's that? "He asked curious.

"Ah…. Do not worry! This is nothing! "She began to say with a laugh" But tell me why you call me? You are going well at least! "She asked a little worried, all of a sudden. It did not disturbed her that he call her, on the contrary. But she was afraid that it was for something serious.

"Hum! No! Do not worry! "he began to say with a smile" I call you because…. You see…. I have two tickets to the park tomorrow…. And I wondered… If you finally… Do you want to go with me? "He asked a little nervous.

Anzu did not reply immediately, too surprised that Atem has been thinking about her to invite her to go there. And the Valentin day and more. It was too good to be true.

On the other side of the phone, Atem was worried about the silence of Anzu and wondered if she wanted to accompany him.

"Uh… Anzu? … If you do not want to… This is not a problem !! "He said a little sad.

Anzu heard that and reacted immediately.

"No…… Atem Wait! I would be delighted to go with you! It's…. Just… that I was not expecting that you invite me! "She said a little embarrassed by putting a lock of hair behind the ear. Yet she was the girl the most happier on earth. Because he had invited her and nothing could stop her from being happy.

Atem, on the other side of the phone, sighed and began to smile, pleased that she has accepted. Because he feared that she refuses to accompany him.

"It's true? Good… Finally I want to say it's great!! Listen! We could find ourselves at ten o'clock at the park entrance, What do you think? "He asked becoming serious.

"Hum! Yes! It is a very good idea! "She said with a smile.

"So it's agreed !! So! I'll leave you because I am with the boys and if someone is not there to monitor them, it will be a mess! "He said sighing, but happy.

"Ah, ah!! I understand! I knew that!! But now it's your turn to monitor them! "She said laughing.

Atem listened her laugh and he loved to hear her laugh. He laugh too pleased with this agreement between them.

"So good evening and at tomorrow, Atem!" She said becoming serious.

"Yes good evening you too, Anzu!" He said tenderly.

Then he heard the click and he hung up by closing his eyes. 'Yes good evening my love !!' He thought. Then he went to join the boys, who watched Jono uchi and Marek fighting in video games.

When they saw him, they went to see him, even Jono uchi and Marek.

"So that's it! You have invited her? "Asked Yugi, smiling at his former partner.

He looked him and outlined a smile of tenderness.

"Hum! Yes! And she said yes! "He answered pleased.

"Yes !!" Jono uchi, Marek and Yugi shouted loudly, which made turn the crowd toward them who was not far from them.

"Be quiet! Not so loud see! "Said Bakura and Honda frowning, even if they understood the joy of their friends.

Atem sighed and looked at them. He knew that his friends were happy for him, but he felt that it was not going to be easy tomorrow, if everything worked as he planned.

"Good! Phase one made! Now we just have to wait until tomorrow and the answer that Anzu will give you Atem, is not it? "Said Jono uchi approaching him and putting his arm around the ancient pharaoh.

He looked and blushes a little. Then out, he said:

"Yes! You're right! I hope she will respond to my feelings! "He said sighing a little.

"But yes! Do not worry! "They all answered and smiling.

"She has already accepted the date, it is rather a good sign?" Said Honda by lifting the thumb.

"Yes, you're right!" Said Yugi by looking at them. Then approaching Atem "Do not worry!! I am sure it will go well! "

Atem looked at him and smiled.

Then they returned to the games and have fun.

Anzu, having hung up, closed her eyes still surprised by what had just arrived. She was simply happy and her heart beat quickly.

'Atem! Could it be that you feel the same thing as me! I would like so much that it was true? "She thought sighing a little.

She decided to return to the kitchen where her friends were waiting. Going down, she congratulated her for having had the idea to offer him a chocolate heart and was even more determined to give it.

Upon entering the kitchen, she saw everyone else who watched her, a smile at the corner of their lips and eyes brighting with curiosity. She sighed as she knew they were going to asked her about what the call.

"So Anzu? What he wanted? "Asked Mai, even if she knew very well what he wanted.

"Well! He invited me to go to the park with him tomorrow! "Answered Anzu, smiling.

"Well then! My dear what did you say to him? "Asked Ms. Mazaki.

Anzu closed her eyes for a moment, smiling, then opening them she saw that everybody had approached her and looked forward to respond.

"Well! I said…. YES! "She answered simply.

"Yes!" The girls screamed by lifting the arms in the air.

"It's very good my dear! I am proud of you! "Mr Mazaki said laying his hand on the shoulder of her daughter smiled.

Anzu smiled and thanked him.

"Well we'll let you finish, girls!" Said Ms. Mazaki smiling and went out of the kitchen.

"Yes! You're right! And then I have to call someone! "Said Mr Mazaki sending a quick wink to Mai.

She understood the message and smiled.

After Mr and Mrs Mazaki went out, the girls continued their chocolates chatting happily.

When everything was finished, they packed up their chocolates and decided to spend the evening together. They discussed and laughed while eating a piece of pizza and watching TV.

A ten o' clock in the evening, the girls decided to return home to rest and let Anzu go to bed so that she was ready for her date. In the corridor, Kazumi and Anzu looked the other girls prepare to leave.

"Good Anzu! After that you go to bed, because you have to be ready for tomorrow! "Said Mai.

"Yes Do not Worry, MOM!" Said Anzu, smiling.

"Well! Good girl!! And Do not Worry! I am sure everything will be fine tomorrow, huh!! We are with you !!» Said Mai, smiling.

'You have no idea! We will all be there to watch you !!' Thought Mai and Rebecca watching and smiling.

"Thank you girls !!" Said Anzu smiling.

Then they went out saying goodbye. After closing the door, Anzu and Kazumi went up and went in their own room.

Anzu, having changed, laid in her bed and thought abouther date tomorrow with Atem. She smiled and after a few minutes lost in thought, she reached her bedside lamp and put off the light. She closed her eyes and said 'Good night my love! "Then she went to sleep a smile to her lips and dreaming of the ancient pharaoh.

In his room, Atem, after spending the evening with his friends, also laid him to be ready for tomorrow. After all, tomorrow was a decisive day for him and he would finally be fixed.

'Provided that everything goes well, and especially that she will respond to my feelings! "He thought very strongly. He pulled the drawer of his bedside table and took the photo. He smiled and looked tenderly caressing it.

"Anzu! I beg you!! Answer to my feelings!! I can not live without you! You illuminated my life !! I do love you so much! "He said sighing.

He put the photo, after a last glance and closed the drawer. He laid again in his bed and put out the light. He closed his eyes and said 'Good night my sweet and make beautiful dream !!'. Then he went to sleep dreaming of the blue-eyed angel who had captured his heart.

Hi!! Another chapter done!! SO what do you think about!! What a suspens!! How the date will go? You will see!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone

Hi everyone !! this the new chapter i hope you will like it !!

17

The next morning, the sun was shinning in the winter sky and warmed up the heat of the inhabitant of Domino city, who they would take advantage of this day to take a rest. But for two people especially, this would be an important day.

Atem was up since dawn and he watched the city wake up. He thought about this day which would happen and was crucial for him. He would finally tell his love to the person who was the most beloved to him and he could give his life. He closed his eyes and sighed. His heart was beaten strongly and for the first time in his life he didn't feel so confident and brave like before. He yet had fought so many monsters and dangers and nevertheless what he was doing to do he feared it a little. He hoped that the girl he loved would answer his own feelings. He reopened his eyes and turned around the window walking toward his door. He went to the bathroom and came in. He turned the tap water, then he came in. He let the hot water flew over his body and he closed his eyes to relax a little. He then reopened them and by taking again a little of confidence, he washed him.

In the kitchen, Bakura and Marek were here to prepare the breakfast. They heard the noise coming from the bathroom and understood that Atem was finally awoke and took his shower.

"Hey Marek! Are you sure that we must go over there too? I mean you don't think we must let them alone?" Bakura asked while looking Marek.

"Listen! We must go here to see what will happen! And then we don't know, maybe Atem will need a little help because I think he doesn't know much about love!" Marek said smiling.

"But, I don't think it is correct! And I think too that Atem won't appreciate this! If he find about this I won't guarantee for our life!!" Bakura said a little frightened.

"Don't panic, he won't be able to discover our plan!" Marek answered putting one of his hands on the shoulder of Bakura.

They pursued the preparation of the breakfast quietly. After twenty minutes, they saw Atem coming to join them in the kitchen. Marek and Bakura turned around ant stayed dumbfounded a little while. They looked at Atem from head to toe and didn't say anything. Indeed this one wore a black pant which sketched perfectly his hot body. They could see the muscle of his legs through the cloth. He wore too a white sweater with a turtleneck which complimented his dark skin and saw his well muscled shoulders. On top of his sweater, they saw the cartouche with his name put on it in hieroglyph and the gold pendant in a form of pyramid that Anzu had offered during Christmas. What he was wearing could make everybody see his royal presence and his magnetic charm. He would surely create a huge disturbance today.

"Hi Marek, Bakura" He began to say looking at them a little surprised "Can I Know why you look at me like this?" He asked.

"Hum, Atem don't worry ! But you look great today! » Bakura answered while smiling.

"Yes, it's true! You will have a lot of lovesick girls in the amusement park more than the day when you waited us in the high school!!" Marek retorted moving his eyebrows several times.

Atem closed his eyes and sighed a little.

"Well, if with your attire you don't impress Anzu, I will become a monk in Tibet!!" Marek answered laughing.

Atem and bakura laughed too and for a little while they tried to take back their breath. Then being serious again, Atem looked at them and said:

"I hope that everything will be fine today!!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be alright!" Bakura said trying to cheer up his friend.

Atem looked at him and smiled. Then they sat around the table and began to eat. Some moment later, Mr Haras joined them and they took their breakfast quietly. While coming in the kitchen, Mr Haras had seen what his young pupil was wearing and had smiled. For him there wasn't any doubt that the young man would impress his lady and he had cared a lot for his attire. Mr Haras knew, with the help of Mr Mazaki, that today Atem would tell her his feelings and all his friends would be there too. Like Bakura and Kazumi he didn't agree with that, but he though that if he came he could help Atem and Anzu to have a little time alone.

They finished their breakfast and after having cleaned the kitchen, they came in the living room. Atem sat down on the windowsill and watched the city a little absent minded. The other three looked at him and understood why he was so quiet. He has to focus all his energies for today. They decided to let him alone and talked quiety.

Not far away someone had wake up early too and waited impatiently and nervously. Indeed Anzu was as impatient and nervous as Atem, because today was a great day for her. She would tell him her feelings and she feared that they weren't reciprocal. Nevertheless she would do it because even if they weren't, she wanted to know.

She went out form her bed room and went toward the bathroom to take a shower. She chose her attire carefully to have all the chance by her side to please Atem. Then after having finished she went down stair to the kitchen and joined her parents and her cousin who were here. She sat at her place and began to eat.

"Hi my dear! Have you got a good sleep?" Her mother asked smiling.

"Hum yes mum, thank you!" Anzu answered smiling too.

"You're lovely today!" Her father said.

Anzu blushed with this compliment.

"But it's true my dear! No doubt that Atem will be pleased and delighted!" He said by smiling.

Anzu blushed more and lowered her head. Even if she was embarrassed with what her father had told her, she hoped that this one was right.

Kazumi looked at her cousin and smiled tenderly. She understood the embarrassment of Anzu, but she knew her feelings were mutual and at the end of this day Anzu and Atem would be together and happy, if the entire plan worked. She sighed a little because she knew too that her boyfriend and their friends have decided to follow and spy upon them. She disagreed with the plan, but like Mr Haras she decided to go and help her cousin and the young man to have a little time alone.

They continued their breakfast quietly while talking. Then when they finished, Mrs Mazaki went out telling them she went to join her theatre club to rehearse the play they would have in three weeks. Anzu, Kazumi and his husband wished her a good day and they split off. Mr Mazaki went in the living room to read while the girls went upstairs in Anzu bedroom. Anzu sat on the windowsill whereas Kazumi sat on the bed, looking at her cousin.

"You think about your date, don' you?" Kazumi said smiling nicely.

Anzu turned around and agreed smiling a little sadly. Kazumi didn't like seeing her like this and she decided to cheer up her by saying:

"Don't worry, Anzu! I'm sure that everything will be alright!" I have a good feeling! »

"Ha! If only you are right! But I'm a little scared I admit it ! » She said sighing a little and lowered her head.

"But you know, I will do it even if it's not reciprocal, because I don't want to lie to myself and especially my heart. I love him so much and I want him to know it, does he love me or not!" Anzu said lifting her head and giving her the brighter smile she had.

Kazumi nodded her head in approval by giving her back her smile. Then she talked while waiting the time of the date.

At quarter past nine, Atem stood up from the windowsill and went toward his bedroom to take his belongings. He passed in front of his nightstand and looked at it. Then he took from the drawer the photo and looked at it to give him courage. He closed his eyes a little and took a deep inspiration to calm down his heart palpitation. Then he reopened his eyes and put the photo in the drawer by smiling tenderly. He went out of his bedroom and came in the living room to tell his friends he was ready to go. They looked at him and wished him a good luck. Atem thanked them and went toward the dressing to put his long black coat which sculpture his body and gave him a look of gentleman. Turning around one more time, he looked at his friends who have approached him to watch him leaving.

When Atem had closed the door, Marek smiled slyly and turned toward Bakura and Mr Haras.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go out too!" He said going toward his bedroom.

Bakura looked at him leaving, while sighing and shaking his head. He didn't agree with the plan too but he decided to go too to help them to have a little time alone together.

After taking their belongings, they went out all together and went in the direction of the park.

Anzu prepared also to leave for her date with Atem. Kazumi watched her. Then when Anzu had finished she turned around toward her cousin in order that she said what she thought about. Kazumi looked at her and smiled to tell her that she approved her choice. Reassured, Anzu looked at the time and took her purse. She went out of her bedroom with her cousin and went toward the kitchen to go for her packed chocolate heart. She looked at it a little, then she put it in her purse. She left the kitchen and went in the hall to put her coat. She turned around one more time toward Kazumi and looked at her smiling. This one smiled too and wished her a good luck. When Anzu had went out, Kazumi went to take her belongings too. By leaving her bedroom and going downstairs, she saw her uncle who waited for her around the stairs, smiling.

"So, are you ready Kazumi? » He said while he looked at her and rubbing his hands together.

She approved and, after taking her chocolate too, she followed behind him while shaking his head because she saw that her uncle has fun with this.

Arrived near the entry, Anzu waited that Atem arrived. Her heart beat quickly. She was so in her thoughts that she didn't see all the boys near her who watched her, delighted by her beauty and grace.

Atem began to come near the place of the date. He felt his heart beat enormously. He was so deep in his thoughts too that he didn't hear the whispers around him. Then he began to heard a little more distinctly what was said and he understood that people around him, especially the boys, was speaking about a beauty who waited near the entry of the park and they wondered who was she and who she waited for. Atem, a little dumbfounded, woke up from his thoughts and looked at the place where all the boys were looking. Slowly he looked and his eyes grew wider with amazement. Near the entry was a person the most sublime he seen in his life. And this person was none another that the one who made beating his heart so strong. Moreover his heart was beating more quickly than before, he could feel his face blushing and a heat invading his body. Indeed, Anzu wore a black skirt which arrived just above her knees and fitted perfectly her body. On top she wore a white sweater with a turtleneck and with the contrast of the colour of her skirt, emphasized the colour of her blue eyes and illuminated her porcelain complexion. She wore too a long black coat which revealed her slender outline. She always knew how emphasize her presence and her natural charm. In fact he saw that the both of them wore the same outfit. Delighted, he looked at her lovingly and lost himself in his dreams.

Anzu, always in her thoughts, began to hear the whisper coming from the girls around her. She went out from her thoughts and looked in the direction where all the looks went. And it was here that she saw him. She detailed him and blushed. He was gorgeous dressed like this and his outfit emphasized his presence and his charm. No doubt, dressed like this he had been a pharaoh, as much his royal strong emanated from him; She was more in his charm and she couldn't (and didn't want too) detach her gaze from this young man.

They were so lost in their daydream, they didn't see a little far a mass of eyes who watched them smiling slyly.

"You see, I told you, dressed like this he would have the entire gaze on him!" a first voice said.

"Yes, you are right!" Another voice said.

"Eh! Don't you see the way they look at each other!! It's so cute. They blushed too!!" A third voice said a little louder.

« Shut up!! You are going to make spotting us!" Another voice said who gave a punch on the head of the one who talked louder.

"Eh!! You don't need to do this!!" This person said giving a punch too. They began to fight when a fifth voice intervened.

"That's enough you two! You want them to spot them or what, band of bozos!!" A sixth voice said.

"Shut up!!" The other voice answered together.

Leaving their dream in the same time, Atem and Anzu saw each other and approached in the same time.

"Hi Anzu!" Atem said by smiling, who recovered from the shock he had before by seeing his blue eyes angel.

"Hi Atem! How are you?" Anzu said watching him, always charmed by his distinguished beauty.

"Hum..; I'm fine! And you…. Are you ok? » He said looking at her tenderly in her eyes.

This one agreed by moving her head, lost again in the depth of his gaze and his deep voice she loved so much.

They stayed like this for a while without moving, loving the complicity they have.

"We should… Go… No? » They said in unison.

Surprised, they looked at each other, then they began to laugh slightly, happy like they never had been. When they finished laughing, they looked again and smiled tenderly. At last, they began to go toward the entry of the park side by side, their hands almost touching. Atem have one of his hands in his pocket. They turned red a little while feeling this slight contact of their hands and they wished they could take their hands.

They went in the park and didn't see again the same group who followed them from afar and smiling.

Atem and Anzu went toward the first stand which was a shot game and where the price was a little duel monsters dolls. Anzu stopped in front of them and watched them. Atem saw that Anzu was interested by one of them, in particular, and he decided to play at this game to win the price and offer it to her.

"Coming… Coming, ladies and gentlemen!! You win at each try!! » The man cried.

"I will try!" Atem said by approaching him.

Anzu looked at him walking toward the stand and looked straight in his eyes.

"Ah! Young man! You're absolutely right and I'm pretty sure that this young loving lady wish having one of these dolls, am not I?" He said smiling at Anzu.

"Hum, yes, it's true but…. Atem, you don't need to do this, you know!!" She said putting her hand on his arm and looking at him.

This one looked at her for a while and tenderly. Closing his eyes he said:

"Don't worry Anzu, it's not a problem! And I know you want to have one!!" He said opening his eyes and looking at her again.

They stayed like this for a while. The man saw their gaze and understood that this two young have an unlimited love for each other. So he smiled.

"What a lovely couple! Listen… if you are able to touch the center in one time, you could have two dolls! So what do you say about this?" He said smiling again, because he saw that Atem and Anzu have blushed when he had said "couple" and they turned their head from each other a little.

Atem looked at the man and agreed with a smile. He paid the price and took the gun. He adjusted the sight of the gun at it and aimed at the target. The man watched the young man who was very concentrated and was surprised to see so much concentration and determination. Anzu watched too and didn't be surprised to see him like this, because Atem was always like this: always concentrate when he did something, for a duel or another thing. It was what she loved in him.

Atem fixed the centre and shoot. The bullet went exactly in the centre. Atem put the gun and smiled. The man looked at the target, then the young man and was dumbfounded. This young man had touched it without hesitate and in one time. He smiled and said:

"So young man! Congratulation you have succeeded! Like I said you can have two dolls"

Atem thanked him and turned toward Anzu who looked at him smiling.

"Congratulation Atem! You are really the king of games!! And thank you! » She said looking at him straight in his eyes.

Atem looked at her too and he saw a shining glimmer in her eyes. He didn't know what this glimmer was, but he was happy because her smile was the most beautiful reward he could have.

"Please Anzu, it was a pleasure and if you're happy it' great!"

"So young lady! Which ones do you wish to have?" The man asked.

Anzu turned and looked at the dolls. She saw the two she wanted and showed them to the man. He saw them and went to take them. Then he gave them to Anzu and she took in her hands. After thanking him and saying goodbye to him, Atem and Anzu left.

"So Anzu, what dolls did you take?" Atem asked looking at her.

Anzu looked at her dolls a little while and reddened a little.

"Well, the first one is the magician of faith holding the shining friendship, my favourite card" She began to say. Then she talked by spluttering a little, blushing and stopping her walk "The second… it's… in fact…. It's the dark magician!!"

Atem stopped his walk too, surprised, by hearing this and he watched her for a long time. He saw her blushing slightly. Anzu had chosen for her second doll the dark magician, which was his favourite and his stronger card in his deck, he couldn't believe it 'Anzu, why did you choose this doll? Is that mean that you lov…!' he didn't dare to go on, because he didn't want to have a false hope. Yet his heart didn't stop to tell him that she felt maybe the same thing than him. He looked at her lovingly, lost in her beautiful eyes and he couldn't detach his gaze from her.

Anzu looked at him too and they were so closed. Atem began to approach her and lowered his head toward her. Anzu did the same by tip toeing. Their lips were barely closed. Atem could feel the nice fruited perfume she wore and it gave him an intense happiness. He was always fond of her scent because it meant exactly her and he was charmed. He was more in love with her. Anzu could feel the hot breath of Atem on her face and the masculine perfume he wore. He characterized him so deeply: strong and mysterious, with an exotic side. They were in their own fantasy and didn't care what there were around them. Their lips almost touched when suddenly Anzu felt a tiny hand pulled on her skirt. Anzu and Atem split reluctantly and watched who had disturbed their nice moment. It was a little boy who was crying.

Well little boy! Are you lost?" Anzu said bent down to be at the same length than him.

This one agreed and cried always.

"Don't worry! We go at the reception and I'm sure your mother will find you there, so don't cry anymore, ok!" She said nicely.

The small boy agreed again and brushed his tear. Then Anzu tightened her hand to the little one he took without hesitate. Atem looked at her tenderly because Anzu was someone so adorable and careful with everyone and it was another reason why he loved her. They went toward the reception together.

Far away, the same eyes watched them leaving.

"It's not possible! Where does he come from this kid? It was almost done! If I can put my hand on him…" A voice said by showing his fist.

"Oh Oh! Calm down! It's a kid! They will have another try!! » Another voice said.

They left the place where they were and followed them from afar.

At the reception the little boy found his mother who had been called. After thanking them, the mother and his son left toward the park. Atem and Anzu looked at them leaving. They decided to come back in the park too and to go on their date. By walking, a silence could be heard, because they thought about what had almost happened. Both thought the same thing: they were a little disappointed because they were interrupted. Inside them they sighed and wished that the same thing could happen again.

They walked always when they saw a crowd in front of an attraction. They stopped and watched what was happening. They came around the crowd and heard what some of them said.

"Eh! It seems that this horror house is amazing!! There are a lot of monsters and other creatures ready to scare us!! I want to go there!!" One person said.

"That's clear! See the crowd!! It must be great!! » Another person said.

Atem and Anzu looked at each other and decided to go there too. They came near the crowd and waited their turn.

The group, who followed them, decided to go near the crowd too, to be able to watch them.

"It's so cool that Atem decided to go there!! It's the ideal place for them to be much closed!!" One member of the group said.

"Euh! Yeah… But are you sure that it is so great to go in there?" Another member said, shaking a little.

"Eh! Don't say me that you are scared?" A third voice said.

"N…NO!!" The shaking one answered.

"Good job, my boy!! Anzu is a little scared of ghost and other things!!" A more mature voice said.

They saw Atem and Anzu went in the horror house. The group went in some minutes later and tried to follow them, but there were a lot of labyrinth.

Atem walked in one of the labyrinth followed by Anzu who was very near him, because she seemed a little scared.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and saw that she looked everywhere. Suddenly a horrible monster appeared in front of them and Anzu screamed. She went toward Atem taking his arm and hid her head in his arm shaking a little. Atem was surprised by her behaviour for a while then he smiled by savouring the touch of the young lady against him.

"Anzu! Are you alright? You know we can go back if you want? » He asked a little worried for her.

This one lifted her head and looked straight in his eyes smiling a little.

"No…. I'm fine… Because you are here!! » She said. Then realizing she always took his arm, she began to go away from him. But Atem kept her and smiled warmly.

"If you are fine like this, you can stay against me, it's not a problem!!" He said smiled tenderly 'Indeed I love feeling you near me' He finished thinking.

Anzu gave him her most beautiful smile which delighted Atem and she took back his arm. They walked again together delighted.

Far away, the group had seen what had happened and was delighted, because they saw that everything was alright between them, except they didn't think that they were here too in the horror house and they could see the monsters and other things.

Another monster appeared and tried to frighten them. Anzu screamed and pressed more against Atem, with great happiness for Atem. But they heard too other voices far away screaming in particular one scream very loudly almost if he died. They seemed to know whom the voices belonged.

"Eh wait! Where do you think you're going, idiot? » Said a member of the group who ran following the one who had screamed so loudly and so he went far away from the group.

But he wasn't the one who went far away. Other people, who had screamed too even if it was less loud, began to run away.

"My sweet come back!" Said another person who ran to follow another one.

"Eh don't tell me that a monster can frighten you, whereas you had a monster more horrible in you!" Said another voice running behind another one too.

"Don't go there we don't know what was hidden here, come back!" Another member said, who was the smaller member of the group and ran to follow another who was as smaller as him.

"Wait kids! Wait for us! We are older than you and we don't go as quick as you ! » Said two people who followed one of the labyrinth.

Hearing the noise done by this people, Atem and Anzu turned around to see far away a group of people running in all direction.

Then they looked at each other, astonished and decided to go on their way.

In fact the group who was scattered, was none other than Yugi and his friends came to watch their two friends. The people who had screamed and run away were Kazumi followed by Marek, Bakura followed by Honda, Rebecca followed by Marek and the one who had screamed very loudly was none other than Jono uchi followed by Mai. Mr Mazaki and Mr Haras followed Bakura and Honda to let the other couples alone.

Jono uchi, after running for a while, stopped in a corner to take back his breath. Then he felt a hand putting on his shoulder and he screamed.

"Eh calm down! It's me!! What a freak !! » Said Mai who removed her hand from his shoulder and shook her head.

"Eh! It's not my fault! I can't stand all the things about ghosts and others ! » Jono uchi retorted taking back his calm.

"Yeah! What a man! And if I was attacked by ghosts and monsters, I could really count on you !! » Mai said turning back and putting her hands on her hips.

"Jono uchi looked at her for a while before answering.

"Of course you"ll be able to count on me!! To save you I could beat the devil himself!! It seems that I proved that to you during the tournament with the dark Marek and when I risked my soul for you against Varon and even you, didn't I?" Jono uchi answered talking to her tenderly.

Mai turned around watching him and frowning. All he had said was right, but hearing him say this with this voice, it made break the little ice she has around her heart 'Could he feel the same thing I feel' Wondered Mai.

Then se felt hot and tender lips on hers. She opened wide her eyes, surprised, then she closed them and let herself in this kiss, which deepened. Jono uchi and Mai kissed passionately, Mai her arms around the neck of Jono uchi and pressing her body against his and Jono uchi his arms around her waist and pressed her against him strongly.

They broke the kiss when they needed to breathe again. They looked at each other, a in their eyes and tried to take back their breath.

"Listen Mai! I know that I'm only an immature kid and a fighter, that we don't stop to fight each other but I want you to know that… I love you really! And even if it's not …." Jono uchi didn't have the time to finish because Mai went to kiss him again. Jono uchi answered to that tender kiss full of love.

"Listen I love you too! I don't know why, because it's true that you are immature and a fighter, that you aren't absolutely my kind of man. Yet I fall in love with you too!!" Mai said closing her eyes.

Jono uchi, happy, took her in his arms and griped her tenderly. They stayed like this for a while, loving this moment. Then they split off. Mai took from her purse her Valentin gift and offered to him. Very delighted Jono uchi opened it and when he saw it, he exploded of happiness.

"Whoa Mai! Thanks for the chocolate cake! It's beautiful and big too ! You know me really and the drawing is too cool!!" He said putting a quick and tender kiss on her lips.

Mai looked at him and gave him a slight and affectionately slap on his shoulder. Jono uchi smiled and kissed her again.

Far away Kazumi went to stop too to take back her breath. Marek joined her and embraced her from behind, putting his arms around her waist. Kazumi put her hands on his arms and closed her eyes to grow of this moment.

"Sorry Marek! With what I did you lost your track on Atem and Anzu" She said very sorry.

She felt this one move his head and his breath near her ear.

"No, my sweet! It's not a big deal! If I had known that you were scared of monsters, I didn't take you here!! I'm interested with everything happened between them, but you are more important to me!! I didn't let you all alone with that! You're too precious for me. After all you are the sunshine of my life" He said nicely and full of love.

Kazumi, touched, turned over and embraced him tenderly.

"Marek, you're important to me too and I'm happy to have met you! You're my life!!" She said lovingly.

Marek smiled happy. Then he lifted up her chin with his hand and took her face in his hands and kissed her to show her all the love and affection he had for her since she was in his life. Kazumi answered to his kiss and passionately they kissed. Then, when it was over, they stayed in their each other arms closing their eyes. At last they apart from each other, kazumi looked for something from her purse and took off a packing box and gave it to Marek, smiling. This one accepted by smiling too to thank her. He opened it and discovered the two hearts in black and white chocolate which were united. He smiled by seeing this because it characterized their couple. He looked at her and gave her a quick but tender kiss. Then, they took their hands and they walked in the labyrinth to go out from this horror house.

Yugi, who caught Rebecca, took her arm to force her to stop. This one has her back turned from Yugi and tried to take back her breath. Yugi forced her nicely to turn back and took her in his arms. She put her arms around him and gripped him tenderly.

"Don't worry Rebecca, I'm here!" He said nicely.

This one moved her head by agreeing and lifted her head while making him her most beautiful smile.

"I know Yugi! It's why I love you so much!" She said.

Yugi gave her back his smile and lowered his head to kiss her. She answered it heartily. After a while, they apart and put their forehead on the other one, smiling, then Rebecca moved a bit from his arms and looked for something in her purse. She took off a box and showed it.

"Tadam! This is my Valentin gift, Yugi darling!!" She said grinning.

« Thanks Rebecca ! I appreciate!! » He said giving her a tender kiss on her lips. Then he opened it and discovered what she had offered. He thanked her again and put the gift away. He took her hand and they went toward the end of this labyrinth.

Bakura, followed by Honda and far away by Mr Mazaki and Mr Haras, arrived near the end of their labyrinth where they went. Arrived at the end, Bakura stopped and took back his breath. Honda joined him trying to breathe too.

"Well I never thought that you could be scared by monsters and other things!!" He said while looking at Bakura.

"I'm sorry, but I never was able to bear the entire thing which scared!!" He said smiling a little.

"Yeah, that's sure, and with your other half it had been not easy!!" Honda said.

Bakura agreed and smiled. Then they heard the two men arrive and they looked at them approaching.

"Well! You run so fast! » Said Mr Mazaki trying to breathe « I forget what it was to be young! »

Mr Haras approved breathed hardly.

"So I guess we must wait for the other!!" Mr Haras said.

The other three approved and waited patiently the others.

In the same time, Atem and Anzu went on their way. Anzu always held his arm with delight for Atem. They saw other monsters and each time Aznu stood close more against Atem. Of course she was afraid but in the same time she blessed the gods because she could be closed to him. She felt his warmth and strength, so she was in heaven. Atem felt that she was afraid and he wondered if they have had a good idea to come here. In the same time, he thanked the gods to give the opportunity to be with her like this, because he could feel the arms of the girl he love so much, around him and her warmth she emanated. They arrived almost at the end, a little relieved but disappointed too.

Before Atem and Anzu went out from the horror house, the others were together again outside.

"Well, I see that everyone is there!!... But tell me,since when Jono uchi and Mai stood hand by hand, hum?" Honda said looking at them. Jono uchi and Mai reddened a little and took off their hands.

"No you can go on!!" It's so cute!" Honda said teasing him a little.

Jono uchi hit him on his head telling him words which could shock sensible ears which were there; Honda retorted by hitting him too and they fought furiously. The other tried to calm them by splitting them off.

"Eh, it's not the moment! We must go on our mission" Marek retorted frowning and looking at them.

"Ok ok, we understood!!" Said Jono uchi "But how do we know if they are going out already?"

"Let's hide first, they won't see us and then we will see!" Yugi said who began to go far away, followed near by Rebecca.

They settled all behind a bush and waited. Some minutes later, they saw them going out. They watched and saw that Anzu had her arms around his arms. They grinned seeing this.

When they went outside, Anzu had always her arms around Atem. Realizing they were outside, she freed herself from him with a little sadness. Atem let her do this even if inside him he would like she took his arm again.

"Sorry…Atem that I took your arm like this" She began to say a little embarrassed, while putting one lock of her hair behind her ear. Then she talked again while smiling "Usually I'm not so scared, but these monsters were so real, I can't stop myself from doing this! Really I'm sor…" She didn't have the time to go on because Atem have put one finger on her lips to silence her.

"Don't say that, please! It was not a problem on the contrary!! And then if it could help you I'm happy!" He said smiling tenderly. Then he removed his finger and with his hand he caressed her cheek almost against his will, because he was lost in his thoughts and especially in her eyes.

Anzu was hypnotized by his hot gaze and especially his caress he gave her. She couldn't detach her gaze from him.

Then they heard other people arrived, so they split off from each other and turned round. Hey were a little embarrassed. And yet this moment was in their heart. After a while they turned back and smiled. Then they decided to go toward another stand.

The other had seen what had happened and they were delighted. Even if they had wished it went far away. But at least the things between them happened very well.

"You see this, it was almost done!! What a pity that they could go on" Marek said.

"Yes…. But it was so romantic" Said Rebecca joining her hands and closing her eyes. The girls agreed and did the same things.

"Yeah yeah! We understood, it was great!!" Said the boys.

« I wish they will go somewhere where we can eat because I'm starving!" Jono uchi said while putting his hand on his stomach.

The others sighed and shook their head.


	11. Chapter 11

18

18

Atem and Anzu pursued their way. They arrived around the restoration place and decided to stop here to eat. Atem proposed to Anzu to sit down here during he went for something to eat. He put his coat near Anzu and went toward the counter. Anzu took off her coat and put it, with her purse, near the coat of Atem. She went out something from her purse and looked at his coat for a while, then at what she had in her hand.

During this time, Atem lined up. Not far away, a group of girls saw him and looked at him lovingly while chuckling.

Yugi and his friends came near them and hid not far of the place where Atem was. They watched him lined up and they saw the same group of girls watching him.

"Who are those girls?" Jono said frowning.

"Eh look!" Mai said showing what she had seen.

Indeed, one girl came near Atem by simpering. She went beside him and smiled. A little ill at ease, Atem looked at her wondering what she wanted.

"But what does she think she is doing?" Jono uchi said while wanting to go to tell her what he thought.

The others tried to hold him back.

"Please Jono uchi! He is rather old to get by!! Stop this right now, you are going to spot us!!" Marek said by dragging him as strong as he could.

The young lady introduced herself and began the conversation with Atem.

"Hi, I'm Yumiko… And I and my friends have noticed that you were alone! Maybe you would join us!" She said smiling.

Atem looked at her and her friends. He closed his eyes for a while then he reopened them.

"Hum, it's nice… But I'm not alone, I came with my friend who wait for me over there" He said while showing her with his finger.

Yumiko looked toward the place he showed. She saw a young brunette girl who waited, sat down at a table. She saw that she was cute.

"Oh a friend? I'm sure that it will not bother her if you would join us for a while!" She said while looking at him.

"Sorry but I prefer to be with her" He said a little upset.

"Please! And then I'm sure you can find someone better than her. She's cute but she's not as beautiful as me! I'm better!!" She said while taking his arm.

Hearing this, Atem felt angry submerge him. He freed himself from her grip and said with a cold voice and his eyes narrowed.

Listen, I don't know you, but I will tell you that for me, Anzu is better than you from far, very far away. You can't surpass her. She's my angel, who lighten my life and she was always there for me… And nobody can take her place, here, in my heart" he said putting his hand on his heart "So excuse me not coming with you!!" He said moving away from her and going near the counter.

Yumiko watched him leaving, hungry with what he had said to her and she went to join her friends.

Yugi and his friends had all heard and they were overjoyed because he had snubbed her. The boys slapped their hands and the girls sighed after hearing what Atem had said about Anzu.

"Yeah good job, Atem! You snub her very well!!" Jono uchi and Marek said in the same time.

"I'm proud of you, partner!" Yugi said smiling.

"Good job my boy! Anzu is lucky to have you!!" Mr Mazaki said.

Mr Haras said nothing but he thought not less. With what he had heard he had the confirmation that what the young man felt was sincere and noble.

After having taken the order, Atem went to join Anzu, who with luck hadn't seen the interpellation he had with this girl. How she dared to say some horrible thing about Anzu, whereas she was the most beautiful girl from this place. He looked at her lovingly and sat down in front of her. They lunched while talking quietly.

Yugi and his friends sat down at a table far away and ordered something to eat. They ate while watching them. They saw that the understanding between them was perfect.

After eating, they lifted from their seat and went toward the following stand of the park while putting back their coat. They went toward all the stands and other they saw on their way, loving their understanding.

Atem waited with impatience to be with her in the wheel, to be able to tell her his feelings, because he was decided to do it. He wished so much that Anzu answer favourably to his love. What he had said to that Yumiko, he meant it with every fibre of his being and for nothing in this world he wanted another girl than her. If unfortunately she didn't answer to his feelings, he kept them for her and only her.

Anzu thought about Atem and how this day was marvellous. She was delighted to be near his pharaoh and loved him very deeply. She wished so much that he loved her. If unfortunately he didn't felt the same as her, she didn't love other men and kept these memories with him for ever, because any men surpassed him in her heart.

The time to go in the wheel arrived soon. Atem saw it far away and decided to take Anzu away over there. She agreed and followed him.

Yugi and his friends saw too the time arriving. They followed them far away.

"So it almost the time!! I hope it will work for them!!" Yugi said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be alright!! You saw how they were happy together!!" Jono uchi said.

Suddenly, a ring could be heard from the mobile of Mr Mazaki, and this one lifted the receiver while going away from the group. They watched him going away and discussing. Ten they heard someone scream and they saw him become white from worry. He hung up and went near the group.

Mr Mazaki, what happened?" Bakura asked.

This one looked at them and said with a worried voice :

"It was the hospital! My wife had had a discomfort!! It's not possible, I must go over there!!"

"Oh my god!!" They all said.

"I'm sorry but I must to tell this news to Anzu!! I haven't the choice!!" he said while going away.

Kazumi followed him, worried for her aunt. The others followed them far away, worried too and sad because it will ruin the plan of Atem. But they couldn't do otherwise.

Atem and Anzu approached of the big wheel when they heard someone calling Anzu. They turned around and saw Mr Mazaki followed by Kazumi.

"Dad? But why are you her…. » She began to say but seeing his worried face, she understood that something had happened. Worried too she came near them, followed by Atem, worried too.

"Anzu, Atem, I'm sorry to ruin your date… But the hospital had called and your mother had had a discomfort. We have to go there" He said by looking at them.

Anzu put her hand on her mouth and said :

"Oh my god!" Then turning toward Atem, she looked at him, tears in her eyes and said "I'm sorry Atem but… I have to go! I hope… that you understand ! »

« Don't worry I understand !! Go and give me some news when you will have it, please!"

Anzu agreed and left with her father and her cousin.

Atem watched her leaving worried, and his heart a little broken. The day had been so perfect yet. Why did the destiny do to him this whereas he was going to confess his love? He lowered his head so he didn't see his friends arrived.

"Eh Atem, are you alright?" Yugi asked who, was the first to arrive near him.

The others watched him too, sorry for him. They knew that this day was important to him. They wondered if Atem could be happy in his life. It seemed that the gods had decided otherwise.

"Eh Atem, are you alright? You know it is not over you will be able to confess another day!" Jono uchi said trying to cheer up Atem.

"It's true, he is right!! The day is not over!! And it's maybe not serious, at least I hope!!" Marek said.

Atem lifted his head and went toward the end of the park. The others followed him not

knowing what they could say. Mr Haras was really sorry for his pupil. He had waited his moment with impatience.

Arrived at the hospital, Mr Mazaki, his daughter and his niece went to the reception and asked to see Mrs Mazaki. A doctor arrived and led them toward her room. He asked to talk to Mr Mazaki in his office. He agreed and told his daughter and niece to wait for him for a while. They agreed and went in the room. They sat down around the bed and Anzu took the hand of her mother. She looked at her worried. Kazumi was worried too and took the other hand. A silence could be heard.

"I hope she will be fine!" Kazumi said.

Anzu agreed without saying something. Kazumi looked at her and said:

"Listen Anzu, I'm sorry for your date!! I know that you waited this moment for a long time!!"

Anzu lifted her head and looked at her.

"I know, but all is not over!! And then the more important is my mother has nothing serious" Anzu answered.

Kazumi approved. Then they felt Mrs Mazaki waking up. She opened her eyes by blinking her eyes several times. Then, when she could distinguish what was around her, and recognized the people near her, she smiled.

"Mum! Are you alright?" Anzu asked.

« Hum….Yes…. Don't worry !! I'm sorry to worry you like this !! But where is your father?" She asked while looking for him with her eyes.

"Dad talks with the doctor!! Don't worry he will arrive soon!" She said.

At this moment, the door opened and Mr Mazaki came in the room, a smile on his lips. He came near his wife and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"So my love! Are you're alright?" He asked her by watching her.

"Hum… Yes… Sorry for what I inflict on you !! » She said by looking at him tears in her eyes.

"Eh! Don't cry please!! It's not your fault and then you must to take a rest!!" He said by putting his hand on her cheek and cleaning her tear. They stayed like this for a while.

« But what the doctor said to you dad ? » Anzu asked.

"Ah!! Well you must know that your mother, and your aunt, had offered us a beautiful gift!!" Mr Mazaki answered smiling.

Anzu, Kazumi and Mrs Mazaki looked at him, surprised and wondered what he wanted to say.

"Yes, my darling! Your discomfort was owed because you are… pregnant!!" He said.

The three of them didn't react at once. Then Anzu and Kazumi put their hands on their mouth and cried for joy. Mrs Mazaki, she looked at her husband and cried too, happy. Her husband approached her and took her in his arms.

"I… will have a little brother or sister!!" Anzu finished saying while taking Kazumi in her arms.

"Yes and I will have another cousin!!" Kazumi said by pressed her cousin in her arms too.

Mr and Mrs Mazaki looked at them, happy with this good news.

During this time, Atem was coming back to the apartment in the same disappointed state in which he was when he went out from the park. Of course he was worried for the mother of Anzu, who he appreciated very much and he pried for nothing serious was arrived to her. In the same time he was deceived because he had waited this moment with all his strength. He arrived in the living room and stayed stood up without moving. Marek and Bakura arrived after him followed by Mr Haras. They watched him and didn't know what they could say.

"Euh! Atem are you alright?" Bakura asked by approaching him.

"You should take off your coat, shouldn't You?" Marek said approaching him too.

Atem didn't move for a while and the other two wondered if he had heard what they had said. Then slowly Atem took off his coat. By taking off, something fell from his pocket and he had the reflex to catch it before he was on the ground. He put his coat on the couch and looked at the box he had in his hand. He watched it attentively without moving while wondering what this was. Marek and Bakura approached and saw the box.

« You should maybe open it, shouldn't you ? » Marek asked, a little curious of knowing what the box was.

Atem agreed and opened it slowly. He removed the ribbon and took off the paper which recovered it. Then he opened the box and by seeing what it was he widened his eyes with surprised. He went to discovered what was in the box. The other two saw it too and have the same reaction.

"Well! If it's not so cute! With that it's not difficult to understand the message!!" Marek said smiling slyly.

Atem watched it without saying anything. In the box, there was a chocolate heart with the word "love" on it. He wondered who had put this in his pocket. Then he remembered he had given his coat to Anzu for a while during he lined up 'Could It be possible that it was Anzu who gave it to me?' He looked at it again and he could feel all the love put in it. His own heart was pounded quickly with this realisation.

"Well the one who offered that to you, must love you sincerely!!" Marek said.

"Yes I agree with you!" Bakura answered.

Then Marek heard his mobile rang and he lifted the receiver.

"Hi! Ah Kazumi! How are Mme Mazaki ? » He asked.

Then a silence could be heard during Marek listened what she have to say. Atem and Bakura heard the exclamation of Marek and they wondered what she had said. Marek asked her in which hospital they were, then, after telling her a good evening, he hang up.

"So… What she had said?" Bakura asked curious.

« Ah ! She just said that the discomfort of Mme Mazaki was because she was pregnant ! You understand!! Anzu will have a little brother and sister. Kazumi had said that she was very happy!!" Marek told them grinning.

Then turning toward Atem he said:

"They are in the same hospital where was Anzu when she had had her accident. If you went over there, I think you have something to tell her!!" Marek said smiling.

Atem agreed and took his coat and ran quickly as possible to arrive here.

Marek and Bakura, so Mr Haras, who was staying quiet all along, they looked at him leaving.

At the hospital, after had told Marek, Kazumi turned toward Anzu and smiled. Then she saw that her cousin was thinking about something.

"Anzu are you alright?" She asked while approaching her.

"Hum! Yes, I'm alright. Listen I must go. I have something very important to do." Anzu answered by looking at her.

"But… Anzu… Wait, what you have so important to do!" Kazumi said.

"Well… You see this afternoon I put my Valentin gift in his pocket. At this moment I thought it was for the best, but… Now I wonder, I must to tell him my feelings, especially now I know that mum has nothing, don't you think Kazumi?" Anzu asked.

Kazumi looked at her and agreed while smiling.

"So go, Anzu! I'm with you!!" Kazumi said to cheer her up.

Anzu smiled to thank her and began to go away. She left the hospital and went toward the apartment of Bakura. She ran to arrive quickly. She avoided the people while apologizing. She thought about one and only thing: Atem. She wanted really to see him to tell him anything. She loved him so much. Her eyes shined a glimmer of hope and love. She has the impression to have wings in her back and she could fly to go toward her love.

Atem was leaving the apartment and ran until out of breath through the streets while avoiding running in the people. He wanted to arrive as fast as possible at the hospital and see her. Seeing the one he loved more than anything else in this world, the one who had been always here for him and had cheered him up all along their adventures. Without her, he hadn't had the courage to discover his past and fight these monsters. Now he wanted to join her quickly and tell her what he felt for her for a long time. He ran without realizing of the people who were on his way. All he saw was Anzu her marvellous smile and her wonderful eyes.

He ran always trying to catch his breath. Fortunately the running he did the morning helped him to go on his way. He continued so to run until he felt the presence of someone who made beat his heart faster. He could recognize this presence everywhere. He stopped and looked for everywhere.

Anzu ran always without being tired. It's true that with her dance lesson she had the training for the endurance. She advanced very quickly until she felt too the presence of someone she knew very well. This power and strength she could recognize everywhere. She stopped and looked everywhere too.

It was at this moment they saw each other. They were on the pavements opposite each other. Atem was in front of a store whereas Anzu was in front of the entry of a park. They looked at each other a glimmer of love and tenderness in their eyes. They tried to catch their breath. Then Atem smile by seeing his angel in front of him. He began to walk to cross the street and join her. Anzu looked at his beautiful and powerful pharaoh walking slowly toward her. She smiled happy to see him. Atem walked with a sure and powerful step to join the one he loved. He arrived almost on her pavement and stopped a little while to look at her. They face each other and told nothing. They fixed lost in the eyes of the other. Then Atem approached her slowly until he arrived to her height. He looked at her again lovingly and took her hand to take her in the park where they could talk quietly. Anzu reddened when she felt his hand take hers, but she didn't take off her hand. On the contrary she squeezed his hand and let him guide her where he wanted to go. They walked for a little while until he found the perfect place. Then they untied their hands, with reluctantly.

« Anzu ! » He said with his deep and sweet voice, a glimmer of love in his eyes.

Anzu said nothing and looked at him hypnotized. Then she lowered her head to found the courage to tell her what she had to say. Atem put his hand under her chin and lifted her head nicely while smiling. She looked at him and found the courage to talk.

"Atem… I have something to tell…" She didn't have the time to tell him the following because Atem went to put his finger on her lips to stop her talking.

"Anzu! I have something to tell you too! Please listen to me, do you ? » Then he closed his eyes for a while. Anzu looked at him a little surprised and let him do what he had to tell her. The he reopened his eyes and looked at her, his eyes glimmering with love and amazing.

"Listen Anzu, this day was a wonderful day, because I was with you! Anzu…. Since I had come back, I was submerging with a lot of new feelings to me. I took a little time to understand them, you know!" He began to say. He stopped a little while, then smiling he pursued "But I finished understanding them now and I want to tell them to you because most of them are about you!" He said her by looking at her.

Surprised, Anzu looked at him her eyes widened and wanted to talk. But Atem put again his finger on her lips to stop her. Anzu stopped talking and waited the following. Atem took off his finger and put his hand on her cheek and caressed her tenderly, a sweet smile on his lips. Anzu let her lulled by this caress and closed her eyes, charmed. Then Atem talked again with a more sweet voice he had before.

"Yes Anzu. You're the one who gave me this new feelings I had since very a long time, but I didn't understand and I didn't take the time to listen, with everything had happened at this moment! But now it's different! The danger doesn't exist anymore, I knew my story and I was lucky enough to have a new life with my friends and…. You!!" He said by always caressing her. Anzu had always her eyes closed and waited the following. Her heart beat very fastly. Atem took again his speech while whispering.

"Yes Anzu if you knew how… you make my heart beating, you make my days more beautiful and wonderful, you give me the courage to fight and live. I don't grow weary of looking at you, to see you smile and live… You're my angel, my queen I looked for some millenniums. Only you can be at my side… Oh Anzu if you knew how… I love you!! » He finished saying his eyes full of love for her.

Anzu opened her eyes hearing all he had said, tears running on her cheeks. Oh, since how long she had waited to hear these words. A smile on her lips, she closed her eyes again and caressed her cheek against the hand of Atem. This one looked at her and put his other hand on her other cheek and caressed it. He cleaned too the tears which flew on her sweet cheek. Then she reopened her eyes and smiled.

"Oh Atem… If you knew how I waited that you said these words. I waited them for so long, since you saved me at the burger king against this man. At this moment I didn't know it was you and after having known it, I developed feelings for you. Even if they weren't as strong as these I feel since you came back. Because you see I learnt to know you more and I love what I saw!" She began to say while looking at him. Atem listened to her, lulled by her melodious voice and waited the following patiently "For me I never considered you like the king of game or a pharaoh without a name… You're more than that. For me, I always see you like a marvellous and formidable man that you are, always ready to fight for the one you love and cherish by risking your life! It's for all these reasons that I… love you too and I always loved you!!" She finished saying by smiling.

Atem stopped caressing her cheeks and his eyes widened of surprised 'Does she just tell that she loved me too' The surprise had been replaced by an immense joy. Anzu loved him and his feelings were reciprocal. Overjoyed, he looked at her tenderly and approached to her more. Anzu looked at him without moving. Atem was near her, his two hands around her beautiful face. He lowered his head and put delicately his lips on her fine and sweet lips. Anzu savoured the strength of his lips by putting her two hands around his waist, pressing against him. Then she half opened her lips to allow Atem to deepen the kiss. Their tongues touched and danced each other and a shiver ran through them.

Atem could felt the fruity taste of Anzu and he was fond of her taste. She was so delicious. He could kiss her for ever and stayed like this for the rest of his life. She was his angel, his queen and even his destiny, he could felt it deeply on him. He could never live without her, she was his strength and why he was on earth.

For Anzu, Atem felt like something exotic and foreign. She loved him so much she could die for him. She wanted that kiss last for the rest of her life. She could never be fed up of his kiss and especially him. He was her soul mate and her reason to live.

They have the impression to be in heaven. This kiss was very different of the one they had at Christmas. In this kiss they put all the love they felt of each other, showing the promise of a radiant future they will have together.

They finished the passionate kiss when they missed air. They parted but they didn't loosen from each other. Atem put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes to profit of this kiss. Anzu closed her eyes too and sketched a smile. They stayed in the embrace lost in the warmth of the other and profiting of this sweet atmosphere. Then they opened their eyes and looked at each other by smiling.

"Anzu my love. If you knew how I 'm happy!!" He said nicely.

« Yes me too ! I'm in heaven !! Wait… Maybe I was dreaming !! » She said by moving aside from him. Then she pinched her arm to be sure she didn't dream.

"Ho! I shouldn't do it as strong!!" She finished saying by smiling.

Atem looked at her and began to laugh. A true laugh the one he had during the Christmas party. Anzu watched him, delighted and joined him. They laughed during a moment, happy to be at last together. Then they caught their breath. They looked at each other by smiling.

"Eh I remember something" He began to say by taking something from his pocket. Anzu looked what he has taken and her eyes widened "Thank you for the chocolate, Anzu. I picture that you put this in my pocket when I took the order at lunch, don't I?" He said by sketching a smile a little mocking.

She blushed and lowered her head. Then she lifted it and she looked at him by saying:

"Hum yes. I thought to give it to you like this, so I hadn't seen you reaction. But tonight I wondered that it was a little coward and I had to see you to tell you what I felt for you. So I came" She said by smiling timidly.

Atem changed his smile and approached her to embrace her.

"Hum I understand! And you know, it's when I saw your chocolate that I understood that I had to tell you too! In fact this day was for this at the beginning!"

Anzu smiled against his chest and she tightened her embrace to show him she was happy.

They looked at each other and kissed passionately again. Then they parted and they took their hand while leaving the park.

"Anzu, I learnt for your mother. I'm so happy that she was fine!!" He said by walking side by side lovingly.

"Yes, I'm happy too. Moreover I will have a brother or a sister" She said by smiling, her eyes shining with excitation.

Atem approved and smiled to see her so happy and full of life. They walked toward the hospital.

Arrived over there, they saw Kazumi, but Marek too, Bakura, Mr Haras and the others at the hospital. When the group saw them arriving, they saw too that they held their hand. Overjoyed, they screamed and clapped because they understood that Atem and Anzu were finally together. A nurse told them to go out if they wanted to scream. They went away and congratulated their friends. Atem and Anzu blushed from the attention of their friends.

"So, you're finally together! It's so cool!!" Jono uchi and Marek screamed overjoyed. They put their arms on their shoulders and jumped everywhere. Everybody looked at them by shaking their head.

"Eh! But I had loved to see you kissing you!!" Jono uchi said by calming down.

"That's right! After all we had all seen the kiss at Christmas thanks to the mistletoe. Now I would like to see you kiss you from love!!" Marek said grinning.

"What?! You could always dream…." Anzu began to say a little angry. Yet she didn't have the time to finish, because Atem went to take her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Surprise, Anzu didn't react first, then she answered to his kiss by putting all the love she had for him and granted his wish. Their tongues danced lovingly and they were in their own world.

The others looked at them dumbfounded, a little red because they never imagined that Atem was so enterprising. So they said nothing first. Then they clapped again by seeing this. Atem parted from Anzu and looked at her lovingly. Now he had tasted her lips, he wanted to kiss her for ever. Anzu had been surprised at first to see him react like this because she thought that the former pharaoh was someone modest to express his feelings. But she understood she was wrong that didn't displease her at all.

After calming down, they went in the hospital to see Mrs Mazaki; they told them the good news and everybody congratulated the couple, as well as the future little boy or girl. Another couple had been congratulated: it was Jono uchi and Mai. Reddened, they thanked everybody.

During the last month of school, Anzu and her friends received their results and they were happy, because they all succeeded. They all went to pass in third grade. Atem had received his result too which was excellent. He went to be in the same high school than his friends and the one he loved.

Moreover, during this month, Atem and Anzu were more closer and lover. Anzu have taken back her class with her friends and Atem pursued his lessons, even if they have dismished. He went to look for her everyday at the end of their class with Mai who waited for Jono uchi. Then Atem and Anzu went on a date in the town, more lover than ever. They went everywhere, but especially in this park where they had told their feelings. At the White day and for their one month anniversary, Atem offered her a silver heart with a sapphire in the middle. She was touched so she kissed him lovingly to thank him and show him how she loved him. Atem answered to this kiss with the same passion and love. Then Anzu offered him a bracelet with his name on it and behind it was written "eternal love". Atem kissed her again to thank her and she answered by kissing him again and again. They would never be fed up to kiss and show how they loved each other. The holiday passed with fun with their friends and romantic dates for the different couples.

During this time, Mrs Mazaki went out from the hospital and took care of her and the baby, with the help of his husband principally, overjoyed to have another baby with the one he loved for twenty years about. Mr Haras obtained a place of teacher in the same high school where Atem and the others went. He wanted to stay here near his friends and Atem with who he had developed a relation father-son with him.

The first day at school arrived quickly. The arrival of Atem provoked a disturbance like it hadn't seen for a long time and like Jono uchi had said before. All the girls were charmed by him and tried to please him. But Atem didn't care about this because only Anzu interested him and he saw only her. At the end of the day, they understood that his heart was taken none other than Anzu Mazaki and it provoked a big shock in the school.

**Epilogue**

By a beautiful afternoon of spring, clear and sweet, a young woman about twenty seven, stood up in an alley of cherish tree, which bloomed, and looked at the white and pink flowers which ravished the sense. Her long hair, which arrived to the quarter of her back, moved with the wind and caressed her face. With a hand she took off some locks falling on her face too. She seemed to look affectionately at a little boy, around five years, who played not far away with the flowers on the ground. Then a noise of steps could be heard and suddenly two powerful arms came around the waist of the woman. Not surprised, this one put her arms on the arms of this person.

"Hello, beautiful lady!! You wait for someone, maybe?" A deep voice said a note of humour in his voice.

"Hum, maybe. In fact I wait for my tender husband!!" Sh answered by smiling.

« Hum I'm sorry to hear that ! So I must to fight him to win your heart and ask you to marry me!!" He said playfully.

"Oh!... But mister, I must refuse because I'm faithful toward my husband and my heart belongs to him with of my soul! I'm sorry too!" She answered while turning over to look at him a smile on her lips.

"So! And what is the name of this lucky man?" He asked by smiling and embracing her strongly in his arms.

"Hum… As if you don't know… Atem! » She answered by looking at him straight in his eyes and kissing him.

"I know Anzu! But I would hear you saying it, my sweet and adorable wife!!" Atem said by returning her kiss lovingly.

Then they broke apart and they looked at them tenderly and smiled bonded together by their love. They hugged to profit by their intense moment of happiness.

"You know I love this place at spring!! The colours of the cherish trees are so beautiful!!" Anzu said by lifting her arm to catch a petal which fell from one tree and she watched it.

"Beautiful, it's true!!" Atem said.

Anzu lift her head and saw that he didn't look at the petal but her. Anzu reddened and lowered her head. Atem put his finger under her chin and smiled at her by seeing the face of his lovely wife.

"Atem you go too far!! I'm not so beautiful!" She said embarrassed.

Atem smiled by looking at her with his penetrating gaze.

"You're kidding me! For me, the gods couldn't create a woman more gorgeous than you on this earth, my love! I will never grow weary of looking at you and telling you how you are wonderful!!" He said her nicely. Then he kissed her again tenderly to prove what he had said.

Anzu answered to his kiss and embraced him lovingly. Atem hugged her against him as not to let her leaving. They broke apart again and looked at them. Then they looked at the little boy who played a tender smile on their lips and immerged in their own thoughts.

Atem was simply happy. Anzu was his destiny and his queen, he wanted to pass the rest of his life with her, loved her and looked at her, bring up their children together; he knew that she will always be with him and it gave him the strength to face the life and fight for his family.

Anzu was happy too, because the man she loved so deeply, was here near her and loved her passionately. She has succeeded to capture the pharaoh heart, this lonely heart who had waited more than five thousand, prisoner in the puzzle to save the world. He could finally live his life, happy with his own family, without a threat which floated and Anzu wondered that she will always be there for him and bring him happiness.

Then they felt a tiny hand shake the pants of Atem. They broke apart and looked at the little boy who watched them a smile on his face.

"Dad… Mum! Look, the cherish trees bloom !! it's too beautiful!!" He said by lifting his head and looking at the trees again.

"Hum! Yes you're right my son!! They are beautiful, even if they aren't as beautiful than your mother, like I said earlier !! » He said by taking his son in his arms and smiling, then he looked at Anzu and grinning.

"Darling, please!!" Anzu answered by putting a hand on one of her hips.

"Yes, you're right daddy!! Mum is the most beautiful of all!!" The little boy said by grinning like his father did.

Anzu shook her head by closing her eyes and sighing.

"Ah my god! You're not better than your father!! It's true what they said 'like father like son' She said by smiling and putting one hand on the face of her son and entwining her husband. Then she gave them each a tender kiss on their cheek.

They stayed like this in their embrace, happy and by forming a lovely picture, a beautiful happy family and bonded.

Indeed Atem and Anzu were married at the end of their studies in Domino and their honey moon in Egypt, the country of Atem. Anzu had decided not to go at New York and stay here. She followed a dance school here. She had decided next to teach the dance for little girls and was ravished of her decision, because teach them dance and see their happy and proud face when they succeeded, was priceless to Anzu. Atem was becoming a history professor in one of the bigger universities. They have a little boy who has the same colour of hair that her mother. His eyes were a mixture of blue and purple colour, but principally closer of blue colour, but their forms were like his father; he has a tanned skin, but lighter than his father and darker than his mother. They were happy the three of them. Atem and Anzu wanted to have another child, a girl; they lived at Domino near their family and friends.

Yugi was married with Rebecca, a little time after Atem and Anzu and ran the shop game of his grand father, which knew a phenomenon success, with his title of king of games, that Atem let him. They had had a little five years girl. She looked like Rebecca, but she has the eyes of his father and the same personality than him. Rebecca became a doctor and worked in the hospital where Anzu had been during her accident.

Marek and Kazumi, were married too and lived happy. Marek worked at the museum of Domino like a consultant of the ancient history of Egypt and the items which came from over there. He worked in collaboration with his sister and Odion, stayed in Egypt. They had a child, a little boy who looked like his father except the eyes and his tanned skin was less tanned than his father. His personality was a mixture of his father and his mother. Kazumi became a professor and teach in the same high school than Mr Haras.

Jono uchi and Mai, they lived together but they weren't married. They had travelled, before they settled in Domino definitively with his friends. Mai was pregnant and waited a little girl and little boy, which delighted Jono uchi, who wanted a big family. Jono uchi became an excellent duellist and he faced a lot of opponent during his travel. Then he became a sport teacher in high school and continued to fight a little the duelists. Mai ran a little café and knew a little success.

Honda had succeeded to seduce Shizuka, the little sister of Jono uchi and to the great displeasure of him. But he finished accepting this relation by seeing how his little sister was happy. Honda and Shizuka have a little three years old girl who looked at her mother, except the colour of her hair. Honda ran a moto shop which had success and Shizuka became a nurse in the same hospital where Rebecca worked and in closed collaboration with her.

Bakura became an archaeologist and travelled enormously. He worked in closed collaboration with Atem and Marek. He lived with a young American woman named Rachel and was an archaeologist too.

Mr Haras lived always in Domino and formed a family with Atem and his family. He was delighted to take care of their son, he considered like his grand son, like Mr Mazaki, whith who Mr Haras got on with him, under the amused gaze of Mrs Mazaki, who was fond of his grand son and his son in low, because she saw that her daughter was happy with her family. The two grand fathers were fond of their grand son. Like Ami, the little sister of Anzu, who was borne eight month after the famous declaration of Atem and Anzu, the night of the Valentin Day, and treated his nephew more than his little brother.

Everybody lived happy and ready to face the future together, more bonded than ever.

**END**

It's the end so what are you think about it!! I hope that you have liked it!! I will see you in a new story I will write!! Thank you for your review I loved them.


End file.
